


The choices we make

by Ladderofyears, PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, CEO Draco, Crossdressing, Intersex Draco, M/M, Mpreg, Older Harry Potter, Omega Draco Malfoy, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Strict family, This story was originally a roleplay, Traditions, Vaginal Sex, male breasts, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 67,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a virgin, unmated omega, and also the CEO and heir of a multimillionaire company. Harry Potter is an alpha, also unmated, but divorced and a single father, who just happened to have the most amazing smell of all alphas in the world. They attraction is immediate, and the desire, too. But with Draco's family checking on his virginity every single day, forcing him to be the perfect omega son, he's trapped between his familiar traditions, and his deep desire of marrying the alpha he loves and having a family with him.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! Here we are with another roleplay turned fanfiction! We loved this story so much, and I hope you like it too. Once again, we made efforts to make it good, but since it's a roleplay, it may have some continuity errors, plot holes and such. Thank you so much for starting this new journey with us. The story is completely written, but being corrected on the go.

Harry signed at the vast pile of paperwork littering his desk. He knew that clients were waiting on these reports but somehow he couldn’t muster the enthusiasm that normally came with the weekend. _Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the promotion_, he though, deciding there and then to give up for the day.

But still, it felt great to manage his own client base, and not have to answer to anyone. There was still the matter of the CEO, of course. Well, no doubt he’d be a fussy, spoilt little omega, brought up with daddy’s money and never made to work a day in his life. Harry grimaced as he thought about the meeting they were due to have later that week. Harry has met _plenty_ of omegas like that, and most of them weren’t worth a second glance.

Normally, Harry loved the weekend, but he had a bad feeling about this one. His daughter, Lyra, was turning seven and he was expected to attend her party. Well, that was all fine but that meant Ginny and her new alpha, Blaise. Oh, Harry supposed he was _alright_, a decent guy, but it still left an ache when he thought about his daughter living with a different alpha.

Better get on, he thought. The reports wouldn’t write themselves.

Talking about report piles, Draco's were even bigger. His office was enormous, as the only son and heir of the Malfoy Company would have. The floor was a dark colour of Mahogany wood, just like the big circular desk in the centre of the room. The walls were a cream colour and, behind the desk, a huge glass window that showed the whole city, as he was in the 16th floor.

Draco was typing a very important e-mail that he had to answer the day before, but just couldn't since he had four meetings and many other reports to write. He was responsible for the efficiency of the company, as his father and mother would only visit once a week to see if their omega son was still "up to the company's level".

And Draco had to prove himself. Yes, he would rather be married by now, thank you very much, but if he had a job, he'd be the _fucking best_ at it.

After sending the e-mail, he looked at the smallest pile of them all: the unseen reports. At the top of it, was the file of a new employee. He wasn't new, _per se_, but he was promoted to this new function just a few days prior, and Draco still hadn't paid attention to him.

_Potter, Harry James_, said the report. Alpha, Unmated. There was no picture, but Draco didn't mind. He breathed in, knowing it would be another arrogant, egocentric alpha, that would look at him once and declare he was 'too much of an omega to be a CEO' and 'don't you want to have a family some day?'. Draco rolled his eyes, standing up with Potter's file and walking to his department, that was on floor seven.

He imagined Potter would be smart and responsible, since he was now in a leadership position. He would have to impose himself. Yes, he was probably smaller than this alpha, but he was his superior. He waited for the lift, breathing in and out evenly not to show how nervous he was. He hated the first informal meeting.

As he arrived at the 7th floor, he walked until he saw a door with the name POTTER in it. He knocked, opening it anyways.

"Hello, good afternoon," he plastered his fake, 'company like' smile on his face. "I heard we had a new employee, so I wanted to say ‘welcome’!"

Harry looked up as the door opened, smoothing his features into a bland smile, and masking his annoyance about being disturbed.

At the door was an omega, a male around his own age. Harry’s eyes narrowed, taking in the man in front of him. The omega was slight, and nowhere near as tall or broad as he was. His hair was long, very silky and a bright platinum. Whomever this person was, he certainly stood out from the crowd. He pulled his eyes away, unwilling to be caught staring. The omega wore a very fitted black suit, that looked obviously expensive...

Ah.

This must be the _bloody_ CEO. Harry felt the annoyance rise up his spine. Come to check up on me, Harry decided. Showing off with his expensive clothes, and glossy hair... Harry shook his head. His life wasn’t like that, and it never could be.

Harry wasn’t one of these alphas that made judgements about omegas. Tried never to wonder why they weren’t at home raising a family. He tried not to be the arsehole alpha stereotype but sometimes the odd thought slipped through, unbidden. 

And now he wondered why this CEO; the _epitome_ of an utterly spoil, cosseted omega wasn’t mated and living in luxury...

"I know we're supposed to have a meeting some days from now, but I wanted to see if you were accommodated," Draco entered the office, looking at Potter. He was a little rough around the edges, tired eyes and seemed annoyed. Draco's first instinct was to ask him if he was disturbing him, but he didn't want his omega submission to show _now_. So he ignored it, closed the door behind him and walked to Harry's desk.

He was wearing heels, since he was small even for an omega, and he did want to impose a little bit more. A _tock tock_ sound followed as he moved around.

"Is your office to your tastes? Is it missing anything?" Draco noticed it needed to be cleaned. The floor was a little dusty, probably because the office was closed before Potter, and no one had minded the floor. He'd have to make a call to General Services. "I'll be checking on you constantly, so if you ever need anything, I'll be here. We like to be present to our employees," Draco said, his body feeling a little hot.

Potter had a good scent. Attractive, even. Draco had to leave that place as soon as possible. Being a virgin was something his family always forced him to be, to the point he had to go to monthly appointments with a doctor just after his period to check if it was everything okay with his hymen.

It didn't stop him from having an over the top libido. Draco constantly felt hot and bothered, and he couldn't help but imagine how would it be with Potter. Holy Fuck, he was needy. He smiled, though, crossing his arms over his chest because he knew his nipples would try to press on his shirt.

"Can I help you with something now?" He asked once again, trying to follow his routine.

Harry felt the sound of those heels clicking on the floor as if they were pulsing through his very centre.

This omega was _confident_, Harry decided. Not that he believed it was somehow right for omegas to be shy; if Lyra presented omega, he’d want her to have a happy and confident life, too. But there was none of the submission he supposed every alpha got used to.

“The office is lovely, thank you,” Harry muttered, “I’m just settling into the new role... It’s very different, having a client-centred job. A lot to get used to.”

This CEO smelt fantastic, Harry thought as the omega moved closer to his desk. Warm, and sweet and so delicious, like a mixture of treacle and syrup... Christ! Harry needed to nip this one in the bud _immediately_. This omega was a million miles outside of his experience. Too rich, too posh and his boss to boot.

“I’m actually thinking of making a move in a short while,” said Harry carefully. “It’s my daughter’s birthday this weekend. Got to collect her cake for the party tomorrow... Family commitments. You know how it is.”

_My daughter_, Potter said. Draco had to check his file again. His brain started screaming: '_but you are unmated! Why do you have a child!?_', but Draco smiled and nodded.

"I do know how it is," Draco said, honestly, and he felt a little sad.

There were two problems in being an Omega. The first problem was: he had to constantly prove he was worth being who he was, being in the position he was. He had to prove he didn't need to have a family, and lots of other omegas loved his imagine because it empowered them.

The second problem was... Draco would probably die alone. He wanted a mate, he wanted a family, _so badly_, but he couldn't. He was in a top position, he was not only the CEO, but the future owner of this company. And people would shame him for giving up this position to be with someone who loved... Worst of all, to have children and settle.

"Well, if everything is up to your liking, I must go up. Reports won't write themselves, right?" Draco smiled once again, wanting to know a little more about Potter, but refraining himself. An unmated alpha with a child was a problem. A huge problem. And he wasn't even thinking about the fact Potter was his employee. Best leave things by themselves. "Every month I'll be waiting for your monthly reports and our monthly meetings. If you don't know how to do it yet, don't worry. Come to my office and I'll gladly help you. Have a nice day, Potter. And send your daughter my congratulations!" Draco said, and moved to shake Potter's hand.

The touch of the omega’s hand was surprisingly warm, his fingers long and lithe, the fingernails immaculate, as they entangled with his. Maybe Harry felt himself hold for a second longer than was polite; maybe not. He couldn’t be sure. But he did know that there was no future with _Draco Malfoy, CEO_ so there wasn’t even any point in his thoughts moving in that direction.

Of course, Harry knew who Malfoy was. Draco has certainly worked hard to get into his position, and had led their company in an innovative and profitable new direction, too. But the photos in the financial magazines always made the omega look a little lonely, a little sad?

There was certainly never any gossip about Draco. No rumours of a mate, or even any sort of partner. Not like Harry, with his chequered past. A single father? Tick. A partner who’d left him? Tick. A broken heart? Tick.

No, there was no way he was letting anybody into his life. He needed to be there for Lyra, and just focus on his career for now. He swallowed, and pulled his hand away a little awkwardly.

“Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, I’ll pass on your regards,” said Harry, running a hand through his wild hair. “Thank you for the visit. And if there’s any issue with the reports then I’ll come and have a chat... It’s a genuine pleasure to meet you.”

Draco felt his cheeks get warm. His hand was tingling where Potter touched, and his heart raced a bit.

He didn't think his dreaded informal first visit would end up with him feeling like this. Attracted, needy, bothered, _wanting_. He swallowed saliva, unconsciously raising his hand behind his neck and pulling his hair and showing his unmarked, pale white soft neck to the alpha.

The universal move of 'please, bite me'.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Potter," he said, his voice sounding a little too submissive for his liking before he turned, open the door, closed it behind him and left as fast as he could to his office.

What was he thinking? Showing off his neck like that for an unmated alpha with a kid? If his father ever found out... He'd kill him, Draco was sure.

As he entered his office once again, Draco sighed, closed his eyes and held himself against the door.

_He was so fucked._


	2. Two

_Christ_, thought Harry as the door shut, _he was so fucked_.

Harry wasn’t normally one to lose his head over an Omega. He thought he was past panting over their sweet scent and their long, graceful necks....

Harry shook himself. Draco Malfoy was out of his league, and even if they had something, Mr. Malfoy senior would put the brakes on.

But that long, unmarked neck, and all that soft, white-blond hair had left Harry agitated, and rock hard, tenting his trousers in a _most_ undignified manner.

Honestly, he was being quite ridiculous, but Draco’s words ran like a mantra through his head the whole drive home. _“Come to my office and I’ll kindly help you..”_

Harry didn’t think that Draco would know how to help him like he wanted at that moment. He unlocked his apartment frantically, nearly throwing down his coat and bags as he slammed the door behind him.

Harry had his cock in his hand in moments, ungainly and huge in his hands. It was already red and wet with pre-come, his knot swollen and tender already. In only a few stokes he felt the tingling warmth of his orgasm, and the release of the moment flooded through his body.

Smiling wryly as he cleaned himself and jumped in the shower, Harry decided to clear his thoughts of the pesky Draco Malfoy. He had a cake to collect that day, and tomorrow, a party to attend.

As Draco arrived home himself, and closed the door behind him, he was welcomed with silence and solitude.

He was thinking about that alpha the whole day. He wasn't even the most beautiful alpha in the world. Not like the ones in porn magazines, at least, huge and gym muscled, sexy looks and all. No, but he was sexy some other way... The way his eyes were so hot and green, how his hair was wild, like he'd been fucking moments before they talked. How his hands were huge and his body big enough to wrap around Draco easily.

Draco took off his blazer, his black shirt, toed off his shoes and, as he moved towards his bedroom, he was only wearing his black, silky lingerie.

His windows were, most of the time, covered with blinds. Draco wore so many clothes every day, that when he arrived home, he wanted them all off.

He took of his bra as well, small tender breasts a little swollen. Fuck, Potter really messed with his head, specially so close to his heat. Draco sighed, putting on an oversized tee, and going to the bathroom.

His knickers were ruined, completely wet with slick. He didn't want to touch himself, because he couldn't do what he wanted. So he cleaned himself as he could and left the bathroom, grabbing his smartphone and opening the book he was currently reading.

He loved alpha/alpha romances. He couldn't help but read all of those he could touch. He knew he was weird because of it, but the regular alpha loved omega/omega porn, so what's really weird about it? 

He couldn't focus much, though. His mind would always come back to Potter. He fell asleep with his phone on his hand, dreams filled with alpha scent and green eyes.

Harry’s weekend was nearly as bad as he’d imagined. The party been wonderful, but he’d been left with the nagging feeling of everything he missed in his life. His parents had died not long after he was born, and he had grown up with relations that felt any other alpha was a deliberate challenge to their own son. Family was massively important to Harry, and the idea that Lyra was growing up without him seemed absurd.

When Ginny had gotten pregnant, Harry had felt like all his dreams had come true, like the lonely boy of his childhood would finally be surrounded by love. He begged her to be his bonded mate, but she’d never agreed.

Sure, they got on brilliantly, and still did. But great friends and good co-parents weren’t enough. The spark had never been there, and he could see from her happiness with Blaise that she finally had what she needed.

Maybe that was why this obsession with Malfoy seemed to have developed. The scent of the man, his long white neck... It seemed like every second thought had been of the omega all weekend. He’d searched for blonds on his favourite porn sites (the only ones that didn’t use synthetic drugs to put omegas into heat - he boycotted those on principle) but somehow the omegas on those sites weren’t _enough_.

Oh yes, plenty were lithe or blond or sophisticated enough to pass as Draco, but the more he watched their writhing, twisting little bodies, presenting themselves ready to be fucked, the more he realised what was missing...

_Confidence_. Draco has been nearly alpha in his presentation, confident and powerful in his space. These submissive little omegas were all very cute, but Draco was like no other omega he’d ever met. Harry stroked his heavy, half-hard cock absentmindedly as he watched Sunday night television, not focussed whatsoever on the programme.

He was anticipating Monday morning far too much, and decided that Mr. Malfoy might need a little visit with these reports.

Harry had decided he might take Draco up with his offer of help after all.

Draco dreaded the weekends. He liked it because he was slightly free from work - slightly because he'd still receive calls and e-mails and messages all the time - but at least he could sleep until he wanted to wake up. The bad part was having dinner with his parents. They'd be happy with his work on the company, but then his mother would ask, politely with a small smile: "what about an alpha? Have you met a good one these days?" to what he'd reply "No, mother, I've been just working".

Then, out of nowhere, this specifically weekend, his father muttered 'sometimes I wish to just marry you off to some of my friends. They'd be a good husband to you', and Draco just left the table at that. His mother went after him, but Draco wouldn't listen. It was the third time his father mentioned about arranging a marriage for him with some old, flaccid alpha, and Draco just couldn't stand being on his presence anymore. He was doing all he could to make them proud, even giving up his desires and wishes, and this one thing his father wouldn't respect.

Draco wanted to mate because he loved the person, not only because they were a rich alpha from a good family.

Arriving home later that Sunday, Draco repeated his ritual of every night. Once he was only wearing a tee and knickers, he turned on his laptop and started checking his e-mails, reading new and archiving already seen ones. He then opened an already seen e-mail, that was telling him about Potter's promotion. He clicked on the attached CV, and scanned it for good measure (he had it almost memorised by now). Then his eyes fell on his phone number.

Draco bit his bottom lip. His father wanted him to find an alpha, hn? Potter wasn't a CEO, but he was in the highest position after him in the company. Yes, he was unmated with a child but... Draco wasn't feeling very grateful towards his father at the moment and really wanted to piss him off. Also, messing around with Potter seemed like a really, _really_ good idea.

He saved the number on his phone and sent him a message. Draco thought a little about what to say. He wanted to be honest, but also not so much in case Potter didn't want it.

"Hey, Potter! This is Draco Malfoy, from the company, remember? Sorry about the time, I was thinking we could maybe talk a little outside the walls of the company? Reply if that's okay with you? I really liked our little chat on Friday. DM"

Harry frowned upon hearing the sound of his mobile. Who wanted him at nine on a Sunday? He jumped up, reaching over for his phone, anxious that it might be an incident with Lyra...

But it definitely wasn’t. _Malfoy_? _Christ_, Harry thought, feeling a bit guilty about the videos he’d been watching. I was thinking we could maybe talk? What did Draco mean? Was he _flirting_? He didn’t want to be presumptuous...

He bit his lip, thinking of the nice tight trousers Draco wore, and the way his nice round arse filled them out so nicely. It certainly wouldn’t hurt to get a little closer to the omega. All Harry needed to do was keep his head, and not _fall in love_ as was Harry’s typical style. Malfoy would marry some rich, powerful alpha, and Harry just had to accept that.

Harry quickly wrote out a message before he could change his mind.

“Don’t worry about the time. I enjoyed our chat too, sorry if I seemed a bit distracted. I promise, my mind is _all_ on the job now. I’m completely at my leisure now, if you’re not busy...”

"Oh, don't worry, I don't want your mind to be on your job _now_," Draco replied, raising from the chair he was on and walking over to his bedroom, flopping on the bed stomach down, which made his bum show. He didn't care much, but the sensation of being cold on that area made him think of being undressed by some alpha hands... "I'm not busy," he continued. "it's just... I'm sorry, maybe I'm being too forward, I know that not how a proper omega would act but... I couldn't stop thinking about you this weekend. I am interested in... A little more than talking about our job. If you don't want, that's okay."

_Well_, Harry thought. _This was a surprise_.

Harry had found Draco’s blithe confidence attractive and this was a bold move. Omegas that made the first move were often classed as fast and controversial in their staid, old fashioned city. Draco was certainly trusting Harry, and he wasn’t going to let him down. He felt his cock stir a little as he typed his reply. 

“A little more than talking about work? What kind of conversation would you _like_ to have? What kind of thoughts have been in your head since we talked?”

Harry nearly added _little omega_, to the end of his text, but deleted it as soon as he’d written it, with a shake of his head. Flirty, gender based language like that was reserved for couples, and Harry had no idea what Draco had in mind.

Draco smiled to himself, being more comfortable on his bed, his heart beating faster. He swallowed saliva, feeling hot and needy. Fuck, his heat was coming too fast.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to look like a needy omega, but your smell is really good. I don't have much experience with this kind of things, but... You made me want to try it out. You know.... Try _stuff_ out," Draco said, biting his lips harder. Maybe he wasn't being clear enough? "Like, idk how to explain myself. I... Want to know the things people do in fiction... you know, _those_ kind of fiction..."

Harry wondered at Draco’s words. From the confident, masterful way that Draco had spoken to him in the office, and the sheer _front_ of sending a flirty text, Harry had expected Draco to be experienced...

Lots of omegas were confident in their sexuality, taking scent enhancers and picking up alphas in clubs just to experience the hit of being knotted. Somehow, he’d expected someone as sophisticated as Draco to have a harem of alphas doing his bidding.

Still, if Draco wanted to _try stuff_ then Harry certainly didn’t mind helping him out with that.

Harry narrowed his eyes though. Whatever they did, nobody, not even Draco was ever getting his knot again. He wasn’t running the risk of falling for anybody, and risk breaking his heart once more. He couldn’t risk it...

“Those kind of fictions Draco? I have simply no idea what you mean. None at all. Nope, if I’m going to help you, you need to give me a few more pertinent _details_.”

Draco frowned. He had to use all the words, didn't he? He sighed, licking his lips and deciding to be very obvious about it. He was a little scared of Harry thinking he was a slut, but maybe it was because he was so near his heat, he decided that he would just say it.

"See, Harry... I'm virgin. I've never been touched. I don't even masturbate. But you lit up something inside me and I want to feel it. I have so many acquaintances that tell me how amazing it is to be with your opposite gender and I've never been with an alpha - neither an omega, just so you know that too - to know it.

I'll be very honest with you here. I think you're hot, and you smell fantastic. Yes, I know we barely know each other and we are co-workers... You can say 'no' whenever you want. But I felt something because of you... And I wanted to feel it at least once in my life. I know I'll probably die without a lover and kids, so... Maybe I can find it out when I'm young.

I can't have penetrative sex, but... Other than that, I wanted to feel it all. Do you think we can make it together? Again, it's okay if you say no. I'm sure you have many other omegas that want to be with you and you may not find my scent attractive at all...."

Draco sent it, and then felt anxious. What if Harry didn't find him attractive after all?

"I can send you pictures today, if you'd like to see a little more...?" he sent, thinking with himself that he really wanted it to work.

“I’m not going to say no,” Harry wrote quickly before his nerve failed him.

“You smell beautiful to me... Like citrus, and cinnamon. You’re almost edible Draco, I find your scent extremely sexy...

But just so you know, a full relationship, and everything that would entail is out of the question for me. You know about my child? Well, I’ve sworn I have to put her first while she’s still small. No boyfriends or partners, omega or otherwise. So if you want to keep things simple, this could work.

And no, I’ve not got a row of omegas waiting for me... I’d love to show you some things, as long as we can keep our working lives and our professional lives separate?

I’d love to see some photos. If you want, I could send you some of myself...”

"It's okay. I don't think I have time for a full relationship either. I can't even fuck, so I'm sure you'll get bored of me pretty fast. And of course, I'll still boss you around on the company. Work is work. That's mostly why I don't have anyone. I'm not a great flirter, also I don't have much time to mess around..."

Draco sat up on the bed, rearranging his hair and shirt, moving the fabric to the side so to show his shoulder. He took a picture of his neck and shoulder, showing a little of his jaw, which looked incredibly pale against his cream coloured wall. He sent the picture, his nipples hardening with the expectation.

"Do you want to see something else?"

Harry was already hard after their conversation, but the sight of Draco’s long, unmarked creamy white neck made him groan in desire. How he longed to run his tongue over that soft flesh, nibble on that pulse point and take big lungfuls of that delicious aroma.

Harry imagined how he’d slowly remove that shirt and find all of Draco’s scent glands hidden all over his body; how he’d enjoy Draco sat in his lap while he hand-fed the omega.

Harry snapped a picture of his trousers, his hard cock a gigantic tent in the front, and sent it before he could change his mind.

“Look what you’ve already done to me Draco. Send me more, _please_.”

As Draco saw the image, he couldn't help but drool. He had never seen such... a thing before. Not in a real person that he knew in real life, at least. From that moment on, porn was ruined for him. Completely ruined.

"Harry, you've no idea how wet you've made me with this," Draco sent, and thought a little. He didn't know what to send. His neck was a safe thing, but what else? What was Harry attracted to? Boobs? Draco didn't have much as a female omega, but he did have nice, small perky tits. Maybe his legs? Maybe his knickers? With an idea in mind, he sat a bit better, holding the hem of his tee and pulling it up all the way until it showed just the base of his breast, not enough to show the nipple. He took a picture, showing his white, lacy knickers, his flat stomach, small waist and the base of his breast. "What do you think? Do you like it? What would you like to do?"

Harry freed his cock from his trousers, and slowly rolled the foreskin over the red, leaking head. The idea that Draco was wet, his slick pooling in his hole was a massive turn on for Harry. He thought about how he’d love to lick it off, rimming Draco deeply and thoroughly.

“I’d love to lick off your slick,” Harry wrote, reddening at his own cheek. Harry wasn’t used to such a casual, erotic conversation with any omega. The very few sexual experiences he’d had in the last few years had been speedy, rushed experiences in nightclubs, off his head with drink and synthetic hormones.

“Your body is beautiful, so perfect and flawless... I’d love to mark you, cover you with bites and make you feel like the _prince_ you are.”

Harry took a photo of his erection from above, pleased with the way it lay, hot and huge against his stomach.

Draco moaned with the image he received. He touched his nipple, caressing it and closing his eyes as he imagined Harry there with him. His body was incredibly sensitive because Draco barely touched himself. He was now burning, lust pooling inside him as if his heat had come earlier.

He was drunk in lust, probably, because he shouldn't have done what he did next.

He held his knickers by the elastic between his legs and pulled it aside, taking a picture. He took others, selecting the right one to send.

It showed him perfectly. Legs open, small, closed cunt glistening with slick. It was but a line, so small and delicate. His small cock was hard, a dark shade of pink. Draco supposed he could have taken another one that showed his arsehole better, but this one showed enough.

"Harry, look how I am for you... I'd love you to lick me here..."

He sent, and whimpered with need. It wasn't enough!

"I live near the company, in the Bright Sun Residence Hotel. Is it far from you? Can you come here now? I need you."

He sent it, and closed his eyes. His toes were curling with need, his body almost exploding. Was he really having his heat earlier just because of sex talk? He never did it before, though.

He breathed through his mouth, his omega scent all over his bedroom. Unconsciously, he touched his cock, moaning louder and imagining Harry's huge cock hammering inside him, fucking him so good Draco would come for days around his thick girth.

Harry raked his hands through his hair, shocked by the evenings turn of events. He brought up the Uber app on his phone, and called for a car. He’d had far too much to drink earlier to drive.

Was this really a good idea? Harry considered himself a decent guy, but a million years of alpha biology couldn’t be undone easily, and he wasn’t sure how well he could control himself if Draco was genuinely going into heat...

And a pure virgin, who didn’t even masturbate? Was Harry taking advantage by going to Draco? He had to be a _decade_ older than the blond omega, and the thought made his cock droop a touch.

But the car was here now, and Harry found his legs walking towards it unconsciously.


	3. Three

Draco kept looking at his phone, waiting for some kind of reply. It never came. He felt his eyes watering. He bit his lower lip as his heart dropped to his stomach.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong? You don't need to come if you don't want it. Maybe I was too much into it. You hated the picture, didn't you? I know some alphas don't like male omegas as much. I'm sorry again. If you want we can just forget it, okay?"

Draco sent it, feeling bad. Oh, good. Now he had sent sexy pictures to a stranger that wouldn't even reply to him. He shouldn't have let his omega speak so loud. And now he was reaching a peak on his unwanted heat, which made him emotionally needy. Fuck. Fuck, fuck.

Harry looked at his phone, and realised that in his haste to get over to the Bright Sun Hotel he hadn’t replied to Draco.

“I don’t want to forget it,” he wrote quickly. “Don’t worry sweet thing, I’m already on the way. You’ve not done anything wrong... I’ve never seen anything so sexy in my life.”

Harry wasn’t naive though. He knew that Draco was going into heat, and that left him vulnerable. The tone of the texts was enough to tell him that.

The problem was, having an alpha there would cause Draco far more agony than he might be used to. He didn’t want to cause any omega physical pain, and he had no idea if Draco Malfoy knew what he was doing.

Draco certainly didn't know what he was doing. It was the first time he was doing many things: sexting an alpha, called him to his house, making it casual... Draco wasn't a casual person. No, he wanted all the traditional stuff. But hey, he didn't want to die without feeling the rush of it.

He smiled, looking at his phone and dancing a little on his bed.

"Oh, thank goodness. My flat is number 504. Press buttons 0034504 and it will open the door at the reception for you. Just come over asap!"

Harry’s Uber pulled up to the Bright Sun Hotel and he hurriedly paid the fee. He’d not done anything like this before in his life. He’d been childhood sweethearts with Ginny, and no other omega had been more than a one-night stand.

Rushing to the door, he felt a momentary pang of worry. Maybe _he_ wouldn’t be to Draco’s liking. Perhaps he’d look far too old in the cold reality of the evening. He wasn’t the biggest alpha possible, or the broadest...

He pressed in the numbers from the text and took the elevator to flat 504. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest, and his whole body was sweating. His cock was hard and he could smell the sweetness of Draco’s pheromones through the bloody _door_.

Harry took a deep breath as Draco’s door opened.

Draco's legs were weak, his mind and body a mess. He was so wet he was sure he was going to slip on his own slick anytime. As he opened the door, he had to control a moan with the mere sight of Harry.

His smell was so good, so deliciously _alpha_, musky and woody. Draco's oversized white tee was thin enough to show his body through it, but covering him all the way from his neck to the middle of his thighs. He grabbed Harry's arm, pulled him in and closed the door, locking it.

Before he could think, before he could talk himself out of it, he pressed Harry against the wall, dropped on his knees and pressed his face to Harry's crotch, salivating at the idea of sucking his cock. He didn't ask. He raised his hands, unzipping Harry's jeans and taking it out. Before any words could be spoken, it was already half way inside his mouth, Draco's eyes rolling back into his head.

It tasted like heaven, like perfect heaven. He licked under, his head bobbing up and down as far as he could without pressing it into his throat. His mouth was so wet his drool was dripping from his chin, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. He wanted that cock inside him from whatever hole it would fit.

Harry felt like he was having an out of body experience. Nothing like this had _ever_ happened to him before, and as Draco worshipped his cock, giving it the most exquisite treatment imaginable, Harry thought he’d died and gone to heaven.

He breathed in deeply, the aroma of Draco’s gorgeous scent filling the room. Harry felt close to orgasm already, his prick so heavy and full, aching with need and so much want.

“Oh, you beautiful creature,” he moaned, inarticulate with lusty thoughts. He knew he shouldn’t have such thoughts, but he loved how he towered over the slight body of the omega, loved how sexy Draco looked bobbing up and down in front of him...

Harry felt his orgasm start to rip though him like a spear. It seemed to come from his cock, and spread out to the whole rest of his body. He couldn’t ever remember it feeling so powerful before.

“Draco... I’m going to come any second,” Harry groaned. “I’m so close. Do you want me to-“

Draco's mind was blank save for this very moment. He had his eyes closed, so deep entertained by this activity that he could barely listen to Harry. But his moans would make Draco's skin shiver, his nipples and cock harden. He was so wet he was sure his knickers were ruined, completely ruined.

To the sound of Harry's warning, Draco licked the underside of his cock once again, opening his eyes and speaking, his mouth touching Harry's cock head. His hand was resting on Harry's knot, his thumb caressing the underside of it. It was so big... Draco couldn't imagine how delicious it could be to be stretched so wide... Too bad he'd probably not feel it for many years to come.

"Come in my mouth... I've always wanted to taste an alpha's come... I'll drink it all and don't let a single drop out of it... Come for me, _alpha_... Come in my mouth..." Draco whispered, his voice hoarse as he put Harry's cockhead inside his mouth again and sucked, hard.

Harry couldn’t help himself. At Draco’s sensual words he felt his balls tighten and his cock start to flex with his release. And what a fucking turn on, too.. Calling him _alpha_ to his face.

Merlin! Of course, Harry wasn’t Draco’s actual alpha. He didn’t think he’d ever have his own omega again, and he momentarily felt sad.

But it was only for a second. How could he feel negative with such a beautiful little omega on his knees in front of him?

“Such a beautiful omega. The sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, swallowing my cock so cleverly, Draco.” Harry pulled Draco to his feet, and buried his head in the blond’s neck.

“You smell so fantastic. I could do this all day, Draco... But we need to talk. You need to tell me what this is, Draco. Tell me what you want me for.”

It was an out-of-worldly experience. The sweet-savoury flavour was intense, and the smell of _alpha_ was so much stronger after that. He let Harry touch him, and bared his neck like it was just nature. Like Harry was supposed to be there, just where he was. His hands were big and strong, and Draco moaned at the feeling of having an alpha so close.

"I thought... I was clear?" Draco got apart from him, because it was difficult to think with Harry's face on his neck. "Let's go to my bedroom so we can talk more... comfortably."

Draco tucked Harry in again, closing his zipper with a devious smile. He grabbed him by his hand and walked him to his bedroom, pushing Harry so he would sit in his bed. Draco was too aroused, but he could stop a little to set boundaries to that... thing they were having.

"As you said... You don't want a relationship, and I don't have time to have a relationship, so we're fine this being... Not serious, right?" Draco asked, tying his long, blond hair in a loose knot on the back of his head. "As I said before... I can't lose my... virginity. I mean, my family checks my vaginal channel every month to see if I'm still a virgin, so no cock or fingers can get up there, or else, I'm figuratively fucked. Other than that... I'd like to feel everything. Oral sex, hands... touching me..." Draco got closer to Harry, holding the hem of his tee and taking it off. It made the knot break, and his hair fell around his shoulders. His perk, small and white breasts were sensitive, nipples pink and hard. "I want to feel how is it like to have an alpha sucking on me... on my cunt, on my cock, on my tits... I want you to use me and abuse me as you feel like... Except for those things I said you couldn't do. What do you think? Are you up for it?" Draco asked, and then, he took off his knickers.

Draco was so incredibly wet that a strand of slick clang to his knickers, breaking as he took it off and running down his thigh. He was sopping wet and shining from it.

"Also... I'm probably in heat so... I'd like you to at least make me come... I really need it," Draco said, throwing his last piece of clothing on the floor and waiting.

“Yeah,” said Harry, not able to take his eyes away from Draco’s naked form. “I’m up for that. I can give you some nice orgasms, make you come lots. I can do that now.”

Harry pushed Draco back into the bed, roughly pushing his legs apart. Harry licked a clear strip down the sides of Draco’s vaginal channel.

Fucking hell, Draco tasted good, his slick tasting like honey and as viscous as oil. His tongue was everywhere, and Harry couldn’t get enough. He sucked and kissed, paying particular attention to Draco’s cock and cunt.

He lavished all the attention and adoration that the lovely omega deserved, and Harry thought he’d never seen such a beautiful, lovely individual, so well suited to all Harry’s tastes. Hard once more, Harry ground his cock against the bed, heavy and ready.

Unused to the feeling, Draco came so fast he screamed, hands grabbing Harry's hair and pressing him against his cunt. It ran through all his body, exploding, lightning and thunder crossing his body.

It was the first time he was touched like this, and so intensely. His cunt was gushing slick, his body craving to be filled, the omega inside him screaming to be knotted, to be full, to be claimed...

"Oh God... Oh, God! Stop, stop, I can't... Fuck, I can't come anymore... Too much! Too much!" Draco screamed, his body too sensitive, so sensitive his pleasure hurt. "Gosh, come touch me elsewhere...!"

Harry pulled off, his body on fire with lust. _His_ omega was so wet, dripping and wet with slick. He was nearly out of his body with desire, with want. It was as if their bodies were so aligned, like Draco had been made only to fulfil Harry’s desires.

Harry growled his desire at Draco’s words, flipping the smaller omega over onto his front, exposing his luscious white bubble arse. Bearing his teeth, he bit lightly, enjoying the soft flesh between his teeth, restraining himself so he didn’t leave a mark.

“I want your permission Draco,” Harry rasped. “I want to spank your gorgeous round arse, I want to leave it red raw and stinging...”

Draco purred, flexing his legs and showing off his arse. He was positively drunk with desire. He hid his face in the mattress, opening his legs a bit to show his arse and cunt.

"I want it, Harry... But... I'm... Don't do too much... I'll have to sit on my desk tomorrow... " Draco laughed a bit, his laughter strained by pleasure.

Harry laughed, giving Draco’s arse a squeeze. He just wanted to give Draco something to think about, a little _reminder_ of their evening together.

“Okay, Draco... Nothing too much. Tell me if it gets too much and I promise I’ll stop-“

Harry warmed Draco up a little with some light slaps with the back of his hand. He made sure to rub and sooth between each slap. He made an effort to keep his slaps gentle and light, but slowly increased the pressure till he was leaving red marks.

“How does this feel, Draco? Is this too much?”

Draco didn't know exactly what he felt being spanked, but it sure wasn't bad. He felt alive, all burning from the inside, and the biggest desire every time Harry spanked him was to be filled... To be tamed, to be used and fucked into oblivion.

"It's good... It feels good... But it makes me want... More... It makes me want so much more, Harry..." Draco closed his eyes, imagining Harry's hand holding tight on his hips, the alpha fucking him from behind, his cock so deep his knot was all the way inside Draco, and he was biting his neck, claiming him.

Draco knew the claiming bite was the most pleasurable thing an Omega could feel. And he wanted that... But he couldn't, not now, so he breathed in and out.

"Stop..." Draco turned, stomach up, his legs wet with slick and saliva. "I want you to touch me all... Worship my body, kiss and bite everything... From here," Draco touched the back of his ears, over his scent glans "all the way down here," he travelled with his hand down his body, over his chest, his flat belly and stopping between his legs. "And if you want... You can ask me to do something for you later... I'd like to make you come again... "

Harry stopped the moment Draco told him to. In all of his sexual life Harry liked to let the omega dictate the pace, and he wasn’t about to change now.

He took his lead from Draco and licked the back of the omega’s ears, enjoying the way his scent subtly changed when they were stimulated. Harry didn’t think he’d ever smelt anything so erotic. It was such a _rush_.

And wasn’t hard to worship Draco. He was so slick and ready; Harry had no question that he’d knot Draco if they were to have sex. It was a startlingly intimate act, but Harry really felt the urge...

Focusing on Draco, he licked, kissed and bit a line down Draco’s body. He felt wonderful under Harry’s lips. Soft, pliable and beautiful. He smelt like an alpha’s dream, and looked like a prince nestled on the soft white sheets.

“Can I make you come again?” Harry asked, running his tongue over Draco’s perfect belly button.

Draco closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of having someone so close. He'd surely feel ashamed when he saw his parents again, but it was just so good... He didn't care about being prude right now.

He opened his eyes when Harry asked that, one of his small hands going to one of his breasts, squeezing, touching the nipple and teasing it. He looked at Harry and smiled, spreading his legs.

"I don't know, Potter. _Can_ you?"

“Oh yes, Draco. I think I can manage that,” Harry smiled, stoking his palm over Draco’s cock, enjoying the friction of under his hand. “You have a beautiful cock, Draco. It’s a work of art.” He stroked it, enjoying how silky smooth the skin was, how neat and perfect it was.

Harry just _fetishized_ omega’s cocks. He loved their beauty, their shape; how elegant they were in comparison to his inelegant monstrosity of a cock. And Draco’s, he thought was the most exquisite he’d ever seen.

Harry gently pushed Draco onto his back on the bed. 

“Again, I want you to tell me if this is too much, Draco... I don’t want to push you into anything.” Leaning his body over Draco’s, Harry slowly rubbed his clothed cock against Draco’s naked one, frotting the omega and loving every moment of the delicious friction.”

Draco almost howled in pleasure, both of his hands on his chest now, squeezing, giving him a pleasure he'd never dreamed of feeling. It was just all too much. Too much of everything. He opened his legs even more, his body arching over the bed.

The need to be filled got even bigger. His eyes watered with desire, his inner omega screaming to be knotted, to be full and _please, please, please, put a baby inside me!_ Draco bit his bottom lip, hard, hands pressing himself so tightly his skin was turning red around his fingers.

"Fuck, Harry... I'm going to come again... OH, _fuck_, I'm going to come again..." He whispered hurriedly, his orgasm pooling over his groin. "Oh, fuck...! How I wanted your come in me... I want you in me... fuck, fuck--Harry!"

Harry continued to rub his hard prick against Draco’s gorgeous cock all the way through the omega’s orgasm. The friction, the heat was just electric and Harry pushed Draco hard, knowing the man could take it. Harry could hear all of Draco’s words, hear him exclaiming how much he wanted Harry to fuck him. It was so hot, so bloody thrilling, and yes: _so tempting_. He knew that Draco was ready; that he’d be able to slide into that slick hole and love every moment.

But Draco didn’t want that, not _truly_. He’d made that clear. Harry knew he needed to go home. The hormones, the pheromones... It was too _much_, too powerful. If he didn’t leave soon, he wouldn’t leave at all. He didn’t want to be a regret.

He held tight to Draco in the moments post-orgasm. Harry needed to omega to know he was respected and valuable. But he also knew he’d have to take himself away before passion overtook him.

Draco had his eyes closed, enjoying every second of the post-orgasmic bliss. He snuggled even more into Harry's arms, feeling the warmth and loving it. Oh God, how he was loving to feel that embrace, that sensation of being _wanted_.

He smiled, opening his eyes and looking into Harry's green eyes. Fuck, how he was handsome. Draco had _all_ the hots for this man, especially after coming twice in less than 20 minutes.

"You're still hard," Draco stated, snaking a hand between them and holding Harry's cock. It was huge, and he felt his mouth water again. "How do you want to come? Do you want me to suck you off again? Do you want to come all over my face? My chest? How do you want it?"

Harry shook his head. He was just too wound up and excited. The hard ridge of his knot was there, throbbing just his skin and his blood ached with need.

The desperate need to knot, the need to fill Draco beyond his wildest imaginings and an insane need to pulse his seed into the omega and make a _baby_ like their biology instructed.

“Draco. You’re beautiful and this is... Well, it’s perfect. But it’s too much, too fast. You can’t fight your biological imperatives... I don’t want to make you regret your choices. I think we need to slow things down, think on what we’re doing... I think I’m going to go home.”

Draco felt his smile slip. He licked his lips, and created space between them, getting out of the bed.

"I just wanted to get you off, maybe with my mouth or my hands. But I understand. I can't give you what you need," Draco turned to Harry, trying not to feel like a failure.

_He couldn't please an alpha, even in heat._

"Thank you for everything, Harry. It was... The most pleasurable moment I've ever had in my life. But I guess if we're going to stop every time we're reaching the end, I... I can't do it again," Draco understood their relationship... Or lack of it. But it bruised his omega ego too hard. "If I can't please an alpha, then I'm better off not pleasing myself either."

He smiled, collecting his clothes and cleaning himself with them.

"I'm sorry for today... I... I loved everything you did to me. Don't worry, work will be just fine tomorrow. Do you want me to walk you to the door?"

Harry was surprised by Draco’s sudden change in attitude. He thought he’d understood what the omega wanted, what Draco wanted from Harry. _Everything_ bar intercourse. This was too much, too fast.

“I loved everything too, Draco. Okay... I’ll get my stuff. I’m just trying to be respectful here, no need to be difficult about it.”

Harry held up his hands in a sign of defeat, the picked up the rest of his belongings.

“No, don’t worry about walking me to the door. I’ll get an Uber home. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

Harry let himself out, feeling antagonised and annoyed, and hornier that he ought to be. He toyed with the idea of going to a club, a slick, blond omega dancing for him feeling very appealing right about them...

_But no_. Whoever they were, they wouldn’t be Draco, the infuriating, sexy little omega that had invaded his mind and his body.

He smiled, for whatever was happening between Draco and himself, this was only the start.

Draco felt sad as he saw Harry go without even giving him time to explain. He sighed, going to the bathroom to clean himself.

He was having mixed feelings about it. He was feeling sated and happy that he had that moment with Harry, but he was also sad that he couldn't do what he wanted.

After his bath, he dressed in comfortable clothes, still feeling a little hot, but manageable, and got his phone, sending a message to Harry:

"I'm sorry how I reacted in the end of the night. I didn't want to make you feel bad for being respectful. But how would you feel if you didn't make _me_ come? Pretty bad and with a bruised ego, right? I'm not an alpha, but let me assure you, omegas also have a sense of pride and mine was broken today. Sorry that I reacted so bad about it. I hope we're fine? XX"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on how heats work in this story: it's a feeling similar to PMS. The omega gets extra fertile, extra horny, and also, extra emotional. It's not an uncontrollable feelings, but it's very strong. An alpha can smell the omega's heat, and much more intensely if they are bonded.


	4. Four

The next day arrived before Harry was physically, or mentally, prepared for it.

Of course, he was terribly excited to see Draco once more. The omega had wormed his way into Harry’s thoughts and dreams all night long. Every dream had been about the long, blond hair of the omega, and how it might feel for Harry to run his fingers through it whenever he wanted. Harry wondered also to how it might feel to share his evenings with Draco; the share the warmth of a bath or have long, lazy evenings reading and watching TV.

Of course, it was all nonsense. They were as likely to have that sort of relationship as they were to fly to the moon. Harry had _nothing_ to offer Draco. He had a daughter for one thing. And Harry was hardly the sort of alpha Draco could take home to meet his parents.

After the message had arrived from Draco, Harry had written a reply too.

“I’m sure my ego would have been incredibly bruised Draco, and I’d have dwelled on it all night. But there needed to be some sort of break; I’m far older than you and understand how easy it would be for us both to fall into something deep... And we both have our reasons to keep _this_ light. I just don’t want to be a regret.”

Harry arrived at his office and shrugged off his jacket. The room was warm, and he had several client interviews he needed to prep for, as well as an upcoming staff meeting where Draco Malfoy would be addressing the staff later that morning. He wondered if the omega’s body language would give him away, or whether he was as good at living a double life, as he seemed to be.

That morning, Draco was feeling weird. He was excited to see Harry, but also a bit nervous. Things were a little frail when they left the night before, but Draco felt on the clouds. He experienced marvellous things the day before, and he felt, somehow, more grown up because of that. He put on black leather trousers, tight on his body and a black jumper over his regular black bra. He foregone a blazer today, but he put on his best black heels.

Draco waited until he was in the safety of his office to send Harry a message. He thought that they might have to be serious in front of their co-workers, but through messages, they could be themselves.

"I understand your worries, really. But although you are, indeed, older than me, I'm an adult, and I can deal with the consequences of my actions. I know that you don't want to make it into something more than it is, but I don't see _why_ we have to stop and not do what we want. I'm going to be very honest with you... I don't have time do have a relationship. I have a Company to lead and I can't give a husband or a family the attention they would need, but if somehow we can make this work with the limitations we have, I'm up to have everything. I'm not in it to keep controlling myself every time I'm naked with you in my bed. I wouldn't want you to control yourself either - of course, respecting the boundaries we asserted on the first night. You won't be a regret. You gave me something no one else has given me before. And I want more of that."

Draco send it, already receiving many papers to sign and read. His secretary, an omega called Pansy, was wearing a mini-mini-skirt dress again that day, but Draco didn't say anything. He knew she was desperate for a mate. He just hoped Harry didn't look at her and gave up on their agreement.

"Also, don't forget about the meeting. I need to address some issues we're having." He sent after, starting to prepare the power point slide he would show in the meeting.

Harry found Draco’s message when he logged onto his computer.

He sighed, feeling a little sad for Draco. Harry knew that Lyra was the most wonderful thing in his life, and the idea that Draco would _never_ have that? It was sad, but he supposed that was the lot of omegas in their society. An alpha could have it all; the company, the career, the babies.... But, rightly or wrongly, an omega was held to a different standard.

But Harry couldn’t change society, even if he wanted to. He could only bring up Lyra to respect all genders, whichever one she presented as.

As for Draco, he was an adult. If he wanted to have a full relationship, then Harry was quite prepared to provide. He typed a quick message back:

“Okay... then we won’t hold ourselves back, we’ll surrender ourselves to each other. I can’t lie, Draco. I want more of what we had last night. You’re intriguing, and gorgeous. Come and find me after the presentation, and I’ll give you something to think about all night... Harry.”

Harry laughed at the keenness of his message, and how much he was really starting to enjoy Draco’s messages.

Draco smiled broadly as he read Harry's response, his whole body reacting to it. He was feeling happy that Harry had agreed to it, and that they'd be meeting after. He tried not to giggle as a teenager, because he had a work to do, after all. But he stopped to reply anyways.

"Thank you. Now I'll have to lead the meeting completely wet. I hope the other alphas don't smell it," he sent, and then went about his day.

As the time of the meeting arrived, he walked to the meeting room. It was a circular room with a circular table, chairs around and a big TV to project whatever they put in the computer. Draco prepared his laptop with his slideshow on it, and sat down on the head of the table, waiting for the people to arrive.

Harry collected his notes for the meeting, and walked towards the conference room. He was being ridiculous, but he felt like a joyous teenager. Like alpha with their first scent infatuation. He shook his head, needing to be professional.

Goodness; he needed to pull himself together. Act like the executive he was supposed to be! He walked into the room, and clocked immediately that only Draco had arrived so far...

Draco looked up from his papers, breathing in that amazing scent that only one person had. He smiled, grabbing his hair almost delicately and putting it over one of his shoulders, showing off his pale neck.

"Hello, Potter. You're early, I see. Good to know some of our employees are punctual," Draco smiled, as if he was daring Harry to say something inappropriate.

Harry, of course, couldn’t help but take the bait. He took in the sight of Draco’s long pale neck, unmarked and entirely perfect, and felt the stirrings of lust in all his sensitive areas.

“_Always_ reliant and punctual, Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that I follow through on all my promises.”

Harry was aware of the subtle sweet aroma of Draco’s slick, carefully concealed but still prominent to his lusty imaginings. He might have gotten closer, but they were disturbed by a delegation of other workers.

Still, they were meeting that afternoon.

Draco smiled at Harry's retort, but didn't say anything in return due to his other co-workers arriving. He carefully put his hair back on place, hiding his neck once again so the alphas on the team wouldn't be looking at him with fake modesty. He always knew when people were looking at his neck. 'My eyes are up here' was a phrase he constantly said on his head.

"Welcome to our first monthly meeting of this new semester. I hope you all have all the results of this first week of work, and I also hope they are positive. I remember last week we were having some payment defaults, right, Moretti?"

Olivia Moretti was a petit omega, even smaller than Draco. She had her hair up in a serious bun, her neck hidden by a high neck shirt. She always looked at Draco with admiration, and Draco envied her for having a husband and a baby.

They started to show the results of the first week. As they showed it, Draco started to help them come up with actions to fix problems or to make improvements even better. At some point, Draco addressed Harry.

"Potter, your department was a mess. The person who worked there before you was highly irresponsible. Did you manage to sort out the clients and their needs?"

Harry stood, and switched the PowerPoint over to the one he had prepared the previous morning. He was aware of Draco’s eyes watching him, and he felt a sense of irrationality.

He wanted to prove himself to his boss...

Not just as an employee but as a _lover_. He wanted to show Draco he was the epitome of an organised, powerful alpha, totally in control of his world.

“My predecessor didn’t run a very tight ship, Mr. Malfoy. The clientele in my department have some very complex needs, and I have spent the week organising a list of the most critical. Here, Ms. Moretti has been the _upmost_ help. But I cannot help but think the department needs to take more direct action, and I propose to visit the Ollivander Industrial Works over the next few weeks. As one of our biggest clients I want to really get to grips with their accounts, and I definitely need to see those in action. It may well be several days’ travel. Do you have anything to add, Mr. Malfoy? I know your family have known the Ollivanders for several generations.”

Olivia beamed at Harry's words, looking immediately at Draco to see if the CEO had noticed how Harry had complimented her. Draco did smile in acknowledgement, but his focus was totally on Harry. The way he stood, powerful and bright, the way his eyes looked into Draco's like he owned the place. Draco might be the boss around there, but Harry definitely was _his_ boss.

Draco felt a shiver down his body with the thought.

"Yes, the Ollivanders are as old as the Malfoys in the business. We even have different departments to deal with different situations of their company. I think a visit should be in order. We do it each trimester, but I don't think the person before you did that correctly," Draco said, thinking about him and Harry alone in a trip to another company...

His thoughts were interrupted by Theodore Nott, though, another alpha. He raised his chin, looking at Harry with a frown. Draco thought he was handsome, in a cleaner and slim way than Harry, but he didn't have the raw power Potter had.

"I think we have _too many_ agreements with the Ollivanders. They pay almost half the price the other clients pay. Fortescue already knows that and keeps nagging me to lower prices, and you keep telling me not to do that, sir. I think we should cut half of their agreements."

"They pay for thrice the products than Fortescue, though. The agreements are there for generations. We can't just take it off, Nott," Draco remembered him, and Nott frowned ever more.

"But, Draco...!"

"No, Nott, that's final. I know you have good intentions, but the agreements with the Ollivanders made our business what it is today, and we are not ungrateful," Draco said, his tone serious. He and Nott were friends at school, and sometimes the alpha forgot his place in the company, even calling him by his first name in front of others. He looked one final time to Nott, who was looking almost angrily at Harry, and turned his face to Harry. "So, Mr Potter, I think your idea is great. You can pick whoever you see fit for a day so you can check on the OIW. Tell me the date and the results, okay? Anyone else?"

He looked at the others, continuing the meeting.

If anyone had asked Harry what was discussed during the rest of the meeting, he doubted he would have been able to tell them. He had noticed the tall, younger alpha, Nott, glaring at him as the meeting carried on, but Harry couldn’t bring himself to care.

Draco had agreed with him, showing the whole of their office that he respected Harry’s ideas and business understanding. It made his alpha blood burn hot, and he could have taken Draco there and then, in front of their whole office...

He shook his head, surprised at the level of his desire. He wondered if Draco would be amenable to coming to the OIW with him. They could be professional colleagues during the day, and spend their nights in the throes of hot, sweaty passion.

He’d ask him after their afternoon meeting...

After the others had showed their results, Draco said his goodbyes and thank yous, sending all of them to the snack area, where some snacks would be served. As he was turning off his laptop and TV, he noticed someone behind him.

Nott grabbed him by his arm and Draco turned, looking up at him with annoyance on his face.

"Nott, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, Draco," Nott released his arm immediately, noticing that Draco's hair slipped from his shoulder, his eyes going to Draco's pale neck immediately. "I just don't understand why you would agree with the newbie and not with me."

"Because he's actually had good ideas, and you're being annoying," Draco frowned, and turned so he could go on with what he was doing. "Also, don't call me Draco. I'm your superior, and you should be calling me Mr Malfoy."

Nott looked angry now, but decided to go. He turned, but then stopped and looked back at Draco.

"Why do you smell like you are..."

"Don't even finish this question, Nott." Draco said, leaving the meeting room bubbling with anger. Nott had noticed his arousal because of Harry. Fuck.

Draco started to walk fast to his office, deciding to skip the snack. He was looking forward his date with Harry. He needed to lower his stress and he knew how. He grabbed his phone, sending Harry a message.

"Can I see you in my office now? I need your help."

Harry read the text, getting to his feet immediately. His omega was summoning him, and every urge told him that he needed to be with him straight away.

Of course, Harry composed himself as he walked towards Draco’s office. He wasn’t going to embarrass his lover by turning up half-hard, panting with need. This could well be purely professional. Indeed, that cretin Nott might be there... How very dare the man, using Draco’s first name like he was an equal partner in the business? Even if he and Draco were bonded mates Harry would _still_ follow the rules of proprietary and be respectful.

As he got closer, Harry was aware of his heart drumming in his chest, the sheen of clean sweat coating his body. Any other alpha would be able to scent his attraction in a moment, but luckily the corridor was deserted. He rapped on the door, bypassing Draco’s secretary altogether.

In the long moments before the door opened, Harry realised he was nearly trembling with desire and so much want.

Pansy looked at Harry, his smell almost punching her in the face. It was a bit much strong for her tastes, but it was obviously to Draco's, because the omega had instructed her to only let Potter pass through her and no one else.

Also he was obviously aroused.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't know what he was feeling. He opened the door, looking at Harry and letting him in. His windows were covered, the blinds down, and he locked the door just as fast as he closed it.

"He fucking stared at my neck. What a fucking jerk," Draco complained, throwing himself on Harry's chest and hiding his face on the men's body. "He noticed I was... He noticed my smell. I'm sure he's going to use it against me somehow. Fuck, can you help me forget this meeting?"

Harry didn’t want Draco to move ever again. Having the omega nested in so close to his chest felt like the most powerful luxury, and he revelled in their closeness. Draco smelt beautiful, his scent warm and rich, filling Harry’s nostrils, and sending a shiver of pure lust down his spine.

“Come here, you.” Harry whispered, pulling Draco into a kiss. The omega tasted delicious, like honey, and Harry’s lips ticked and teased at Draco’s mouth. Their tongues flicked and parried with each other, a sublime push and pull that had Harry moaning embarrassingly quickly.

When they eventually pulled apart, Harry held onto Draco for several moments. He didn’t want to break this tender moment between them, didn’t want to go back to being boss and employee, but time couldn’t stop forever.

“Don’t worry, Draco.” Harry said quietly, smoothing his hand over Draco’s hair. “That’s how it is with alphas... You know that. I’m stepping on Nott’s territory, his place of work. He’s not going to do a bloody _thing_; and if he does, I promise you, I’ll destroy him. But he probably just didn’t like you agreeing with me... And maybe your scent is stronger. That can happen when an omega takes a lover.”

Draco felt wanted, and cared for and embarrassed at the same time. He felt angry that Harry almost said 'alphas will be alphas', like his mother and father said to him all the time, as if that justified what obnoxious behaviour some alphas had. But he did like the way Harry stepped in as if he was going to fight Nott for the territory. Draco wanted to be like those people who saw alphas, betas and omegas as exactly equals, but the thrill he felt with the idea of being protected like that showed Draco that he _loved_ being an omega, with this particular alpha looking at him as if he'd destroy the world to protect him.

Draco was so fucked.

"I don't think my smell has changed. He... He asked me why did I smell like I was... You know? Aroused. He didn't finish the question, though, I didn't let him. That is too intimate of a question to ask your boss, isn't it?"

Draco held onto Harry's arms, looking at him in the eye.

"Are you going to my house after work today?"

“That’s a lot of questions there, Draco,” whispered Harry, caressing the side of the omega’s face. “Firstly, nothing on the planet could keep me away from you tonight. You could be a dangerous addiction for me to have, omega. Dangerous indeed.”

He kissed Draco hard, finding the smaller man’s lips once more, enjoying their softness and their yielding warmth. Harry wrapped his fingers through Draco’s soft blond hair, revelling in the rich scent surrounding them both. That reminded Harry of Draco’s other question, and his alpha nature roared into life.

“And Nott had no right, no right whatsoever to mention the strength of your scent! There’s gender protection laws in place, and were he the boss rather than you, you could have taken him to a tribunal. He’s got no right! I’d talk to him, Draco, but I know you wouldn’t want that.... Sorry, this is me going all alpha on you.... But I won’t stand anybody speaking to you disrespectfully!”

Draco felt protected there, between Harry's arms and kissing his mouth. It was, of course, inappropriate to kiss him like that in their work hours, but Draco couldn't do much about it. He needed Harry right now.

He listened to him, biting his bottom lip. Of course, Harry was right, but Nott was a good employee and they've known each other for decades.

"Don't worry about Nott. We've been childhood friends so he sometimes forgets himself," Draco said, smiling at Harry and feeling like he was at home. He has never felt protected like this. It was only him in this big world, and now... Now he felt he had someone to be with him, even for a couple of hours.

"Also, if you talked to him about it, it would sound that you both are fighting to claim me. It's a situation I'd like to avoid," specially because, of course Harry was bigger, but Nott was younger and he didn't want to give Nott the change to claim him by force against other alpha. No, Draco loved to have his own choice in it, thank you very much.

"I guess we should part now, big strong alpha," Draco teased with a smile. "But I'll wait for you in my knickers are 6:30, in my bed."

“Ummm, that sounds delicious, Draco,” said Harry, nearly growling in anticipation. “Don’t know how I’m going to be able to focus all afternoon when I’ve got you to look forward to tonight.”

He grazed his knuckles over the omega’s sides, spreading out his fingers to cup Draco’s pert backside, the silky material a gorgeous contrast to the taut flesh underneath.

“How’s that backside feeling today Draco. Bet you can feel my spanking every time you sit down. You’re such a sexy little omega, and I want to come with me on that trip Draco. Want to spend nights with you too...”


	5. Five

Harry was right, the afternoon dragged on horribly. Nott seemed terribly interested in him too, coming to his department for several so-called _friendly_ chats.

Harry wasn’t fooled. This was alpha/alpha posturing and Nott was trying to assert his dominance. Well, Harry wasn’t interested in any of that macho bollocks. He respected Draco as a manager and a boss, and wouldn’t get into a stupid rivalry with the younger man.

Finally, he drifted off into his work. Harry loved the new job and was genuinely fascinated by the clients and their issues. He could do a lot of good at Malfoy’s Corporation.

Five-thirty rolled around. A quick shower at home, and then he’d be arriving at Draco’s flat. He truly was more excited than he’d readily admit to.

On his side, Draco had too many calls from Nott that day. Asking if he could be the one going to the field - _Nott, that was Potter's idea so he needs to go_ \- and then asking if Draco was interesting in maybe have dinner together after work - _I'm sorry, Nott, I already made plans for today_ \- to which he asked what were his plans and Draco just hang up the phone. He had no patience to explain his life and reasons to his employees, and he'd rather work while feeling Harry's touches still lingering on his body, specially his bum, that were still a bit red from yesterday.

When it was time, Draco left the building almost flying. He got into his black BMW, going home. He wanted to be flawless for Harry.

As soon as he arrived, he took a long shower and looked around his body. He barely had any body hair, but where he did have, he plucked them all out. He was very used to it by now that he barely felt anything. Also, they were so thin and blond that if he missed one or another, not even him would notice.

Looking at himself in the mirror, completely white as a marble statue, he decided to use just a tiny little bit of lip tint, making his lips just a tad bit pinker. He dressed in his favourite - and most expensive - lingerie, a complex green lace piece. The bra was delicate enough to show his skin but hide his nipples. The bottom covered him almost chastely, going up to his navel, but being almost transparent all over. He called a local restaurant for their dinner, in case Harry decided to eat with them. Chicken and vegetables were fine, Draco supposed, and after that... He waited.

Harry decided it should be okay to just let himself into Draco’s flat. After all, he’d given permission to see him in bed, at 6.30 promptly. He was dazed with lust, his hormones a riot in his brain, and his cock aching with want.

Harry was floating, but even in his excitement he could see that Draco lives in a beautiful building. Fine art filled the walls, everything classy and clean. Harry wondered what Draco would make of his cluttered suburban home, filled with Lyra’s art and dozens of her photos.

Entering Draco’s bedroom, Harry realised he was nearly shaking with excitement. The omega was waiting for him, dressed only in lingerie. He looked like every one of Harry’s late night fantasies brought to stunning life, every part of the omega perfectly formed in his eyes.

“I’ve never seen anyone as attractive as you. You’re a dream made flesh, Draco Malfoy,” said Harry softly, crossing the floor in a couple of gigantic strides. Standing in front of Draco, Harry tipped his chin backwards, and seized his mouth in a searing, passionate kiss, pulling him close, sighing around the kiss.

Draco raised his arms, hugging Harry by his shoulders and leaning into the kiss. He had the late thought that Harry had all access to his house with the key number, and maybe he shouldn't have left the door open like he did, but he was far too gone to think about it. His heat was still there, lingering inside him, waiting for Harry to do what he was supposed to do and breed him.

Draco held Harry with more force and pulled him on top of him as he fell on the bed, spreading his legs. He let go of Harry's lips to ask, whispering:

"What are you going to show me today, Harry?"

His cheeks were pink with desire, nipples already peaking inside the lace, knickers getting soaked. Harry was going to be the death of him.

Harry felt boneless, floating with desire. He kissed Draco once more, seizing his heated lips, demanding entrance.

“You look ravishing. I’ve never seen anything like you in my life.” Harry gasped, his hand holding Draco’s hair carefully, and guiding his body as close as he could manage.

“You look like a vision. But I don’t want you perfect... I want you broken with lust, wanton and begging. This comes off first,” said Harry, unhooking Draco’s bra and dropping it to the side of the bed. “You’ve got exquisite breasts,” he murmured, kissing Draco’s nipples, lavishing his front with his tongue, whilst pinching the other lightly with his fingertips. “You’re like a piece of art...”

Harry pulled away from Draco’s body, and looked at the omega though hooded, lusty eyes. “I’m going to ask you for something now, and I don’t want you to say yes, or feel pressured. But I’d like to tie you to the headboard, and let me go down on you tied up. How would you feel about that?”

Being touched on his chest was something Harry didn't do with him the other day. Of course Draco knew they'd be sensitive, but he didn't think it would be _so much_. He nearly came with Harry's mouth on him, his knickers absolutely wet.

When Harry got apart from him, Draco looked at him with eyes fogged with desire.

"Harry... You can do _anything_ with me... Anything you want. Alpha, you can tie me up, and down, and all around... If you kiss me here again," Draco touched his own petit breasts, his nipples dark pink from Harry's touch. "And here." his hands came down to the middle of his legs, touching his hard cock over the lace.

Harry felt his alpha side absolutely _burn_ with the omega’s words. Draco had presented his body for the taking, and Harry fully intended to make Draco writhe in pleasure. He’d respect Draco’s boundaries, of course he would, but right at this moment Harry couldn’t think that he’d ever been more erotically driven by an omega.

“Thank you, Draco. It’ll be good for you, I promise... _Such_ a sexy little omega, presenting yourself and owning your pleasure. So good to me.”

Harry spied one of Draco’s ties hanging around the neck of one of Draco’s formal suits. He looped it around Draco’s hands and the wire of the bedpost, and each time his hands touched the smaller man’s, he felt his body tighten in pure desire. Draco’s fingers were petit and elegant, and he couldn’t wait to see them wrapped around his cock later that night.

The knots were loose, and really a representation of Draco’s submission rather than actual restraints. Even so, Harry made sure his omega wasn’t uncomfortable, and felt safe.

“Is everything okay, Draco? If you want to stop, just say ‘red’, and I’ll stop immediately.”

With that, leant back down over his lover, and started kissing a line down to Draco’s slick soaked knickers.

“Let’s get rid of these now,” he asked, teasing at the lacy material.

"I'll be _so good_ to you, alpha... I'll be perfect, I promise," Draco whispered, the omega inside him trembling to please. He wanted to be a good boy, and he wanted Harry to know he was trying very hard to be good.

He let Harry tie him, a little unsure, but as he felt that, if he tugged hard enough, the restrains would fall, he relaxed. It was just a play, and Draco felt excited to know Harry wanted him like this... Vulnerable. Because then, the alpha could take care of him.

"Yes, alpha... Everything is green... Really, really green," Draco smiled, feeling his heat there, throbbing inside him. It would take at least five more days for it to go. And as Harry kissed his body, over his last piece of clothing, Draco almost cried because he _knew_ Harry wouldn't knot him. Because Draco himself asked. He didn't want to make himself or Harry miserable.

"Alpha... Alpha, before we continue... Can I ask you something, please?" He asked, looking into Harry's eyes, almost pleading. "When we're finished... and I'm sure I'll be exhausted... Can you please stay a little? Just until I sleep? I... I don't want to see you go..."

Draco bit his lower lip, knowing it was his heat talking. Making him submissive, making him emotional, horny, _in need_ ... But chocolate wouldn't help him with this. Not anymore. he needed his alpha now.

Harry stopped kissing Draco for a moment, and contemplated Draco.

“If that’s what you want, beautiful... I don’t mind waiting until you’re asleep. I told you I’d look after you.”

Harry moved back down to Draco’s sodden knickers and slid them down slowly over the omega’s knees. “Tell me if there’s anything you’re not enjoying, love.”

Harry loved how slick Draco had gotten, and he lapped at the wet heat of his lover’s cunt and cock. Harry took big lungfuls of Draco’s scent too, feeling more and more turned on. His cock was hard in his trousers, and he pulled away for a moment to wrestle himself out of his, sweaty, confining shirt.

Harry filled his mouth with Draco’s whole cock, sucking hard and making sure his tongue got everywhere. Saliva dripped from his mouth, and he knew he must look terribly inelegant, but Harry truly didn’t care.

He was turned on, his swollen cock wet and leaking, aching for a knot Harry knew was never going to happen.

Draco might have said 'yes', but Harry's mouth on him made his brain black out. He moaned loud, spreading his legs as far they would go, his hands grasping the restrains tightly so he'd have something to support himself. He wasn't as sensitive as the day before, because he was expecting it now, but he was soon close to coming.

"Alpha...! _Alpha_, oh fuck! It's... It's so good... So good... your... your fucking mouth on me, eating me..." Draco started talking, his brain focusing entirely on the pleasure he was feeling. His cunt was gushing out slick, his smell strong and inviting. His body was desperate to be taken, to be knotted. "Harry, I'm coming... Fuck, I'm coming on your mouth...!"

His whole body arched from the bed, his double orgasm taking him all over. His body was burning, tears forming on his eyes as he came, and came for what it seemed to be forever.

Harry fellated Draco through his orgasm, enjoying how well the omega was taking his pleasure. He swallowed all of Draco’s come, and was delighted by how perfect he tasted.

Harry pulled away, and kissed the inside of Draco’s tender white thighs. He pushed the omega’s legs apart, and bit lightly, leaving a tiny mark.

“No one else can see that, omega. It’s just for you. A little mark just to remind you of our time together.”

Harry couldn’t help himself, leaning in to kiss Draco’s furled, soaking hole, feeling shivery, and sexy, and close to coming himself. The tightness was wonderful, and Harry couldn’t believe that Draco was letting him have this privilege.

Draco smiled with that little token. He knew he'd be constantly looking at it, and probably would ask Harry to do it again so it wouldn't fade.

He couldn't help the yelp though when Harry dipper _lower_. With the position he was in, he couldn't really go away from him, but he tried, trashing his legs with the new, unexpected sensation.

"What... What did you do?!" he asked, voice higher at least three octaves.

Harry slipped in his tongue, teasing Draco terribly, please with the squeaky tone he’d managed to elicit from the omega.

Actually, with all the blond’s wiggling, it was actually quite tough to get a good hold, but Harry didn’t care. He was loving rimming Draco, enjoying the wonderful mixture of his spit, and the slick that was everywhere. Just to annoy, he licked two or three times more, and pulled away, wanting so much more but not presuming just to take...

“What would you like now, Draco?” Harry asked, his face dark with desire.

Draco couldn't believe in what Harry was doing... He never thought he could use _that_ part of himself to get pleasure from. It was... Lewd, almost dirty. Draco was confused, but so, so much aroused, that his mind couldn't focus much with what was happening.

"Harry...!" he moaned, loud, wanting to hold the alpha's hair, but with his hands restrained, he had no control over anything they were doing. It gave him so much more pleasure to know Harry could do anything to him...

His cock was once again fully hard. Of course, it wasn't impressive as Harry's, but it was surprising that Draco was so excited with so little time after his first orgasm. But it was a surprise for only himself, because he actually had no idea what was happening, or how his body would react to the faintest touch.

"Harry... I don't know... I..." Draco was fighting with himself. He wanted to be fucked. To be knotted. He wanted to feel all of Harry inside of him. "I want you to fuck me... But I can't break... It can't be..." Draco was becoming frustrated. He knew for a lot of omegas it was just a matter of choice. Wanting or not. For him, it was so much bigger. It was a matter of being worthy or not. And a used toy wasn't worthy. "Please... Please can I make you come, Alpha? Can I use my mouth in you? Please?" he asked, in the end. He couldn't have what he wanted, but then he'd have at least partially.

Harry wanted Draco to use his mouth on him, very much. The urge to give Draco what he seemed to _really_ want was so strong though. The omega seemed to want to be knotted, to be _fucked_ so badly, and Harry knew he could be seriously tempted...

Harry undid the tie holding Draco’s arms up, and kissed and rubbed his omegas wrists warmly.

“Draco, your body, your cock... You’re beautifully formed, and when you go down on me, I won’t last long because you drive me to distraction. I want this... You. So badly...”

Harry lay back, intent for Draco to give him the fullest pleasure.

Draco smiled, crawling over Harry with a bright smile.

"I don't want you to last long. I want to taste you like you tasted me. I want to make you come like you made me," Draco touched Harry's chest, kissing his neck and collarbones, going down until he kissed his abs. He rested his hands on Harry's legs, still kissing his stomach.

He took off Harry's clothes enough to show him his cock and balls. Draco's mouth watered. It was so big and meaty, like a feast.

"God... I wish I had more experience so you could shove it down my throat..." Draco said, holding Harry's cock with one hand and putting the head on his mouth, moaning around it. He licked around, letting saliva gather on his tongue before he put almost half of it inside his mouth.

He started bobbing his head up and down, his cunt and cock throbbing with need. He let his other hand down his own body, touching his cock in circular motions. He knew he would have his second orgasm just by sucking Harry off.

Harry writhed and moaned in enjoyment, Draco’s clever hands and mouth making him feel like he could absolutely fly. For a man who had professed to Harry he was sexually inexperienced, Draco was extremely good with his tongue.

And Harry had told the truth when he’d said he wouldn’t last long. He could feel his orgasm growing in his balls, feel his knot start to grow at the base of his cock.

“Draco, I’m so close. Can you finish me with your hands, please? My knot will choke you if you’re not used to it, love. And I’d love to see you finish yourself for me... See our come mixed together on my chest. That would be such a turn on for me, omega”.

Harry closed his eyes, revelling in the ravishing, sexy omega giving him such a wonderful time. Even though he knew they were on borrowed time, and it couldn’t be forever, Harry didn’t want his time with Draco to ever end.

Draco raised his head, looking at Harry with pink cheeks and heavy breath. He wanted to taste Harry's come in his mouth like the first day, but he guessed he'll have to wait for another opportunity of doing so.

He moved closer to Harry, raising himself on his knees to walk and sitting straddling Harry's legs, so his cock was rubbing against Harry's. The size difference was so contrasting Draco almost came with only the vision of it. Harry's cock was big, his knot forming and making it even bigger. Draco's was much smaller, so delicate and light against his alpha's one. He grinded them together, holding them with both of his hands, feeling his orgasm come slowly. He just needed a little bit more...

"Touch my breasts, alpha... please... I'm almost there... I'm almost... Almost coming..."

Harry felt his orgasm rip though his body as he stroked and caressed Draco’s wonderful little breasts. They felt so superb under his fingers, a perfect neat curve that filled his hands.

His knot was full and aching, and the orgasm satisfied him so deeply. The sight of their cocks alighted was a huge turn on for Harry too, and he felt his body warm with desire. He’d have liked to pull Draco to his cock and knot him thoroughly, kiss Draco solidly and let him know how much he’d enjoyed their time together.

Draco’s and his scent intermingled, and Harry’s entire body felt sensitive and sexy. They’d known each other only four days, but Harry knew it’d never been this good with Ginny, or any other partner in his life. It was as if Draco had been cut from marble, a statue made only for him to regard. This was all he could imagine wanting forever.

That was the left strand for Draco. As he felt Harry's huge, callous hands over his sensitive skin, he came, a long, loud moan ripping through his throat.

He wanted Harry to mark him. He wanted Harry to _bond_ him. In the depths of his heat, Draco starved to have a _baby_ with his alpha, so, so badly.

He came, and came, and came, mumbling nonsense about bonds and knots, before his body fell limp over Harry's, their sticky bodies touching each other. Inside Draco's thighs was slick, wet from his pleasure, and he was sure the slick fell onto his sheets. He couldn't care less as long as he stayed inside Harry's arms forever.

Harry held the limp, pliable Draco in his wide arms. Their bodies were hot, and sticky, their scent a thick miasma of hormones that made Harry feel like there was no other place on Earth he would rather be.

Harry gently pulled Draco’s warm body on top of his, and lent down to kiss his lover’s sweat dampened forehead.

Harry felt sad for Draco and himself then, sad that they couldn’t be lying there in the hope that Draco had become pregnant. Harry knew that even two days after his heat had started, Draco could still have conceived. His lover was in the prime form of his life, and pregnancy and birth were truly the greatest gifts an omega were given. They were what made an omega more precious than _diamonds_. At least to alphas like himself.

But Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge these silly, romantic thoughts. Draco didn’t seem to want that future, and he couldn’t... wouldn’t have another baby with an omega who didn’t want a future together.

Harry kissed Draco a few more times and shifted his body so that Draco lay comfortably in the crook of his neck.

“I’m here,” he whispered, their hearts syncing as they beat next to one another in the comfort of Draco’s bed. “And I don’t want to leave. You’re safe, with me, and I’m not letting go. We’ll lay, and you can tell me about your life, and your family, and anything else. I want to know everything.”

Draco smiled, sated, snuggling closer to Harry's chest. His smell was amazing. It was weird, because they've known each other for a couple of days only, and Draco already felt at home. Smelling him around his bedroom gave him peace, made him happy.

"Alpha... I'm so happy you're here with me... I know I'm not the perfect omega... but I'm so happy you still want to be here with me," Draco felt so safe, he didn't mind saying things normally he'd keep to himself. "I'm your regular rich omega. Old money, old values. I'm the perfect little baby who was supposed to be an Alpha, but since my childhood my parents knew I would present as an omega. I just didn't grow enough. So, instead of being a natural leader and breeder, I'm made for breeding,"

Draco hugged Harry tighter, his body getting colder and his mind getting clearer.

"They check my virginity monthly. They say that I go there so they know if I'm healthy, if using so many tight trousers isn't hurting me. If my periods are okay. But I know the truth. They want to know if I'm still pure," Draco looked up to Harry, sighing. "I'm not pure. I constantly think about choking myself on a cock, and fucking myself on your knot until I get pregnant with triplets," Draco laughed, his eyes shining as he said that. "I wish I could just mate you right now. But I can't... I don't know what my family would do to me if I ever did that. I'd be jobless, probably homeless. This place is quite expensive to keep and with no family money, I wouldn't be able to live here. But I was smart. I know myself and I know I read and watch porn way too constantly. One day, they'll find my true mind. And I'll be kicked out. So I bought myself a nice three-bedroom flat, away from downtown. It was quite cheap, and as far as I know, the neighbourhood isn't so expensive. So... I'd have somewhere to live."

Draco moved, his belly up, and held Harry's hand, putting it over one of his breasts. It was such a comforting warmness, having his big hand holding that part of himself. It felt like he was protected from everything.

"I wish I could marry for love, Harry. I wish I could have babies with an alpha I love. But I know my family is pampering me for the perfect alpha. Probably already chosen. And I'll live an unhappy life as my husband or wife take the reins of my beloved company and I carry cute, perfect alpha babies, or omega disappointments."

Harry was surprised by the sad tone that Draco spoke his words.

Of course, he knew that omega children were often more cosseted and controlled than their alpha counterparts. As a father himself, he supposed he could understand the need to protect a child, but checking to make sure Draco’s hymen remained intact? The omega was a bloody _adult_. Harry didn’t think omegas had been checked in such a manner for a century or more. He was completely, and utterly shocked.

“Firstly, Draco, I can’t imagine you’d only think your parents valued you for your breeding abilities. You’re one of the finest businessmen I’ve worked with, and you’ve got such innovative ideas for the company. You _are_ a natural leader; it doesn’t matter whether you presented as an alpha, beta or omega.... It shouldn’t ever affect your life, or your career decisions.”

Harry stroked the soft curves of Draco’s breasts under his hands. He couldn’t believe that this perfectly formed, entirely beautiful individual would sell himself as short as he was doing.

“And those fantasies you’re having? They are entirely normal, the products of your hormones and your biology. Every omega feels like that... They don’t make you impure. And I assure you, every alpha thinks like that too, I’ve been having similar thoughts.”

Harry took a deep breath, enjoying the sweet scent of the perfect man lain beneath him, unsure whether to tell Draco the next part, but deciding to repay the omega’s own honesty.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about breeding with you. Knotting you and filling you with my seed. You’d be a great dad, Draco. Brilliant with kids. I can see that already, and in another life I’d love to share that with you... But you _can_ do better than me. That perfect alpha your parents want you to have. He’ll be younger and richer, better able to keep you sexually satisfied... He wouldn’t have a kid already, either. Don’t give up on your happiness, Draco. You’re still so young. In the prime of your life.”

Harry reached over to give Draco a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, and positioned himself so their bodies touched everywhere.

Draco’s body was cool, and Harry couldn’t have that for a moment, so he pulled the quilting over to cover them both.

Harry knew he was treading on some very thin ice indeed. He’d known Draco such a short time, but he was falling for the omega, far too quickly, and far too deeply. He forced the thought from him mind, and concentrated on the beat of his omega’s heart, soft and sensual, and right next to his own.

Draco smiled, a smile that you only give to a child who's being far too innocent.

"Harry... I don't _think_ my parents look at me as a baby machine. I _know_ that. They've told me plenty of times. I work hard because I love this company and I love my work, but I know this is going to be my job just until I'm married. Once I turn 30, they'll force me to make a decision. Either marry the alpha they've chosen me, or don't marry at all."

He looked at Harry, touched by his words. So he felt the same. He felt the same, incredible, insane urge to be together forever. Having a baby with someone tied you to them forever, and Harry _wanted_ it with Draco. But he acted like he was too old for Draco, which he wasn't.

"Don't fool yourself, Potter. The alpha my parents want for me will probably be twenty, thirty years older than _you_. Old money, remember?" Draco sighed, drawing circles on Harry's skin.

"Let me be honest here, Harry. I never scented someone so compatible with me as you. I never dreamed about someone as I dream about you. And I've met plenty hot alphas. It's _you_. You made me slick and aroused with your voice alone in the first day I met you. I had to cover my chest so you wouldn't see my hard nipples... It was like your scent talked to mine. And if we could never mate or have a baby together, I'd rather not have anyone. And I'm very conscious that I'll die alone."

Draco kissed Harry back, tenderly, his hand going up to his hair, caressing.

"Harry, don't worry about me. But thank you for listening. I needed that."

Harry sat up, surprised, pleased and scared at Draco’s words. A big tumble of feelings that were hard to comprehend and smashed down some of the walls he’d built up around himself since his break up.

Lots of people talked lots of nonsense about _fated mates_, silly old wives tales about soulmates predestined from birth. Harry wasn’t a fool; it wasn’t fate. It was biological. Some couples were simply, perfectly compatible.

And Harry knew what he’d been denying the truth every day, _every second_, since he’d met Draco. They were incredibly compatible, and he’d felt Draco’s scent burning his soul every moment since.

“Draco... I don’t know what to say. That’s what I feel. Want. I want you. Want to mate you. Give you a baby to grow and birth... But I’ve got a daughter, a life. It’s not glamorous or wealthy like yours. We’ve got this, what we have now... But you can’t die alone, darling. You’ve got everything to give.”

Harry kissed a line down Draco’s jaw, tiny innocence kisses to show the reverence he held for the man sat next to him.

“I don’t know what the future holds Draco. But you have to see that I’m not worth putting your life on hold for... Whatever we both might be feeling now. Come to meet my daughter, Draco. _Lyra_. She’s beautiful, kind. So funny. You’ll see how wonderful it is to have a child in your life. I take her to the cafe after school on Tuesdays. I’d love to share her with you.”

Draco nodded, sadly, because Harry would never understand why Draco was so sure he'd die alone. He knew how deep the family feelings run on them, he knew why Harry wanted him to have it. But Draco couldn't have it the way he wanted. He knew when his 30's came, he'd have to tell his parents he was married to work, and that he would be fine with not marrying at all. His mother would feel sad and his father would try to find someone else to inherit the company after Draco's passing, eventually, but things were how they were and Draco only felt sad that Harry couldn't see how happy Draco would be with him by his side.

If only...

Draco closed his eyes with the kisses, and looked into Harry's eyes as he talked about Lyra.

"Shut up, Potter. I know I'm younger than you, but I'm an adult. I know what I'm feeling and you know what you're feeling. My life is on hold since I presented. And seriously, you are a way better option than good old Ollivander, don't you think?" Draco laughed, putting himself up with one arm so he could look at Harry better, touching his face and resting one leg over Harry's, unabashed, careless that he was completely naked. "Would you trust me enough with her? I'd love to meet her. It... It would mean the world to me to see her."

But then Draco thought a little about his situation. And he knew he'd be sad if he ever...

"But how would you introduce me as? Your friend? Your boss? Your... Your boyfriend?" This last word Draco whispered, unsure if he could say it out loud.

“Oh Draco,” smiled Harry. “I’d be honoured to call you my boyfriend. If that’s what you’d like. You’re growing to be very important to me... But we should keep things quiet at work. I’m not having Nott harass you, or make you feel bad about your choices. It wouldn’t do for you to be the subject of gossip.”

Harry shifted his body under the quilt. Draco was warming up beautifully now, his body silky smooth and soft under his touch. He stroked Draco’s nipples between his fingers, enjoying the easy touch of the sexy omega in his hands.

“And of course I’d love you to meet Lyra. She’s incredible. Cheeky and forthright. A bit like you really. She meets everyone that I care about. She’s with her mum most of the time, my ex Ginny, but we have a good relationship. You’ll get twenty questions Draco, though.”

"I'd _love_ to be your boyfriend. I've... I've never had one so... Fuck, Harry, I fall in love with you a little deeper everyday," Draco admitted, touching Harry's face. "But maybe only tell this to Lyra, for now? I don't want people at work to find out... My parents would and... They won't be happy."

When he felt Harry touch his nipples, his eyes rolled back to his head. It was comforting and at the same time, so pleasurable. He'd love to have Harry touching his chest all day long.

He felt jealous of this ex one, Ginny, but then he thought... He was the one with Harry's hand on his chest.

"I don't mind. I love kids..." Draco got closer to Harry and smiled, kissing his lips tenderly. He whispered against his mouth, figuring it would be an amazing way to end the night. "But now, I want you to suck on my tits until I come again just from your mouth in me."

Harry was very happy to oblige, kissing Draco’s searing lips and enjoying the pliant flicker of his _boyfriend’s_ tongue.

“It’ll be our secret, love. We’ll sneak around keep it our own private business. And now I owe you a rather lovely orgasm, I think...

Harry pushed down the blankets and set to work on Draco’s breasts. They were perfect; flushed and swollen in his mouth. They were pebbled and wide, and they filled his mouth adorably. He nipped, and bit, and sucked hard, knowing that they’d be sensitive against Draco’s shirts for _days_. 

Draco had perfect breasts; he’d have no issues feeding a baby naturally were he to birth one. Some male omegas struggled to feed their babies, to have good milk flow, but Harry sensed that Draco would find lactation relatively easy.

Harry nuzzled against Draco’s chest, loving how wonderful he was, how _amazing_ everything about Draco truly was.

Draco knew the feeling would probably fade. Maybe it was because it was such a new experience, having Harry touch him like this. Maybe it was because he was half way through his heat, but it was _so good_ to be touched there. His nipples were sensitive and tender, and he just couldn't wait. His left hand went between his legs, and soon he was coming, and coming, and coming.

Hours later, he was passed out on his bed, naked and snuggled against Harry as if his life depended on this. He wasn't worried that Harry would sneak off in the middle of the night. Maybe he would. But to know that he'd still be his boyfriend in the next morning made Draco feel like the king of the world.


	6. Six

Days passed, and on Wednesday, Draco was having his customary dinner with his parents. His mother was a petit omega, just like him. She had a strict expression, but her face was soft around the edges. His father, on the other hand, was a 'square' alpha, as he liked to say. All edges. From him, Draco only got the pale gray eyes, different from the lagoon blue of his mother's. They were eating their dinner making small talk. Draco didn't know, but his mother had invited her sister, Bellatrix, the alpha of his three aunts, and her omega husband, Rodolphus. He had to keep his smiles on all the time, acting like the cute, polite omega he was. Thankfully he decided to wear a dress that day. It was very common for male omegas to use alpha-like clothing, but on Draco's household, it was still a bit frowned upon. His parents got used to it, but his aunt... Well, she'd be the first to tell him he looked like a modern whore.

"Have you heard of it?" Aunt Bellatrix started, her high and raspy voice torturing his ears. "That Bulstrolde girl, Millicent. Is seeing another alpha. Can you imagine the shame of her family?"

"I've heard of it. Completely outrageous. I knew this girl would be a disappointment since she was a little kid. Thankfully, we didn't let our Draco play too much with her. Can you imagine if it is infectious?" His mother said, a tight smile on her lips as if she was trying hard to please her big sister.

"That's what I always say: a good spanking would've prevented it," Lucius concluded, and looked at Draco. "Thankfully, we know our boy wouldn't ever do something as shameful as this. He's well educated."

"Yes, Father," Draco said, his voice low as it tried to pass through the tight lump on his throat.

"It's incredible how our younger generation is destroying itself from such a young age," Rodolphus piped in, after looking at his wife for permission. He never talked before she let him do it. "There are only a small few of them who actually keep their purity. Our precious Thalita is overseas, but the doctors always send us notes about her health and purity. She's the perfect alpha," he says with pride in his voice, and Narcissa flinches a little.

Draco knows that's because she birthed an omega instead of the perfect alpha, like his cousin.

"We do that too to our Draco. He never complained because he has nothing to hide, right my dear?" Narcissa looked at him with a smile, and he felt the lump on his throat get bigger. "As pure as the day you were born."

"Yes, Mother," Draco replied with a smile, not really looking at his aunt.

He was afraid she could smell his lies.

After the long dinner, he went back home. He was tired of lying the whole night about his purity and his beliefs on same gender couples. He needed Harry, but it was late, so he settled in having a long shower, dressing in one of Harry's tee-shirts - one that he had not so smoothly stolen on the night before - and a simple pair of white knickers.

He threw himself on his bed, sending Harry a message:

"Dinner with my parents was absolutely awful. My alpha aunt was there, and she made her point that her alpha daughter was _such a perfect lady_ very clear. I can't wait to see you and Lyra tomorrow and forget about tonight."

As he waited for the reply, he decided to look around social media for Harry. He found him pretty easily under the name _@harryjpotter0_, and Draco followed him immediately before stalking his photos.

It was such a simple, warm, family Instagram. He saw photos of Harry and his friends, all around his own age. Lots of pictures were of him, this guy with the user _@weasleyistheking_ and a girl with the user _@hermionejanegw_. Draco went far on his stalking, finding out that this Weasley guy was married to the Hermione girl, that they had two kids and they were Harry's nephew and niece.

Draco decided to come back to Harry's page, looking out for Lyra. He found a good amount of photos of her. She was such an adorable girl, with tanned skin, bright green eyes and brown, curly hair. Draco fell immediately in love with her, and liked all their photos together, even one from many years ago when Lyra was about three.

Looking around, Draco saw an old picture of Harry, this Weasley and Hermione with their two kids, and a woman who apparently was Weasley's sister, _@gin.mw_. She was holding Lyra in her arms as Harry stood next to her in a green field.

Draco clicked on her name, and he was assaulted with Lyra's photos.

Oh, Lord. That was Lyra's _mum_.

She was _so beautiful_. Draco felt sad. He wouldn't ever compare to her. She had long, red hair, beautiful brown eyes and a well-built athletic body. She was apparently married again with fucking _Zabini_. He was one of the businessman his company assisted. He had many pictures with Gin and Lyra, and Draco felt jealous of her.

She had a kid, a hot husband... Of course, _why_ in the world she wasn't bonded to Harry, Draco didn't know, but he didn't want to dwell on it. After all, he wanted Harry just for himself.

Looking for more pictures of Lyra, out of pure reflex, Draco liked one of the photos. A couple of minutes later, he realised what he did and unliked it quickly, his heart beating hard against his ribcage.

It didn't help though. A couple of minutes later, _@gin.mw_ sent him a message:

"Hey! Do we know each other from somewhere?"

Draco swallowed hard. He pretended he didn't see the message and called Harry immediately. What the fucking hell would he do now? He was totally busted. Once Harry picked up, Draco immediately spilled his worries:

“I was looking at your Instagram, and I searched around on your pictures and then I found Lyra’s mum and I wasn’t meaning to, but then I liked one of her photos and now she’s messaged me! Harry I don’t know what to do! What if she knows about us? What if she hates me and doesn’t want me to meet Lyra?”

Harry was _beyond_ surprised to hear from Draco. He’d never heard that panicked tone of voice on the omega, and was certainly mystified as to why hearing from Ginny, of all people, would put anybody into such an upset.

“Draco,” he replied, “Ginny is a good person, really straight forward. And we’re going to meet Lyra later this week, so Ginny will hear every detail about you after that anyway! I know we’re not together anymore but we still talk most days, catching up over Lyra, and every time she leaves Lyra at mine or I leave Lyra at hers. Tell her you’re my new boyfriend...”

Harry liked the way that sounded, liked having a claim on Draco that went beyond hook-ups, or work-mates or any other title. Liked how it made Draco _his_ omega, even if it wasn’t the title that Harry truly wanted to give to Draco. But he couldn’t let his thoughts go there...

“Just a thought, though, love. That Zabini she’s married too, he’d got a mouth on him as wide as the bloody _channel_. He’ll tell anyone and everyone if he’s got gossip. It might get back to your parents, or round work.”

"I know, Harry, but... Don't you think she'd be mad at me? I know I'd be mad with _any_ omega that you may be with even if we had broken up!" Draco knew he was jealous, but he didn't know he would be feeling like this towards Harry so soon in their relationship. "I will. But she'll be mad at me, I'm sure. She's had your kid. And I really can't understand why someone would let _you_ go but-- thank the Lord she did, because you're all mine now."

Talking made Draco calmer, but he got a bit more nervous about meeting Lyra now. She would of course tell her stepfather all about Daddy's new boyfriend. Draco knew his appearance was easily recognised, and he sighed.

"Do you think if we asked Lyra and your ex for secrecy... Would they keep it? I mean, I'm sure Lyra would at least try. Kids are very kind like that. But would she really keep it a secret?"

Draco worried his bottom lip. He didn't want to be discovered just now. He wanted to at least enjoy a couple of months.

“Well, you have to understand that if you tell a kid to keep a secret, they’ll think it’s the most exciting thing that’s happened all day...”

Harry frowned. He already knew Draco wouldn’t like his next words, but they had to be said. “I think we’ll just tell Ginny and Lyra that you’re friend? That way we’ll avoid all the awkward questions.” Harry heard nothing from Draco, but breathing, so he decided to press on.

“But it’s not because I care what Ginny would think. She’d not be jealous, or mad that I’d met somebody. We were never really as in love as that. We’re better off as friends. I mean, I _begged_ her to take my bond, I thought that was what it meant to be in love... But I’d never regret the relationship, because it gave me Lyra, and she’s the greatest gift of my life.”

Draco felt his heart sink. He truly understood why they'd have to keep it to themselves, but it hurt him so much. His eyes were teary as he spoke, at least.

"I understand, Harry. It will be better for both of us, indeed," he took the phone out his ear so he could wipe the tears from his face. He put it close to his ear again. "I'll just tell her I am your friend and I liked by mistake."

Draco closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He knew it was his fault only. He couldn't be angry with Harry because he had a kid and she's be a kid.

"It's late, Harry. I have to go. Have a good night," he was going to finish there, but with an afterthought, he added: "I... Quite like you, Harry."

He ended the call after that. Opening the APP again, he answered Harry's ex-wife.

"I'm a friend of Harry's. I was on his Instagram and ended on yours by accident."

She didn't answer immediately, so Draco decided to go to sleep. He had a long day and he would have another one tomorrow. He didn't want to keep thinking about it.

He couldn't help by cry a little before sleep, though. He had a boyfriend he couldn't tell a soul about, he had desires he could never fulfil. He slept with his eyes hurting and his cheeks wet. He hoped whatever little time he had with Harry was worth it. He knew it would be.

Harry couldn’t help but feel annoyed with himself by the way the call had finished. Harry more than _quite_ liked Draco. He was more and more beguiled and attracted as the hours passed. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he and Draco were _boyfriends_. He was proud to have Draco beside him, and he’d be proud to show him to Lyra too. Harry really hoped Draco would like her so much he’d change his mind about having babies, even if it meant losing him to the rich old alpha his parents wanted him to marry.... even if the thought of Draco with someone else turned his stomach.

***

The next day found Harry and Lyra sat in the cafe. She was incredibly excited, and wriggled around in her seat, waiting to meet her daddy’s new friend.

“But is he a friend, like _mummies_ friend Blaise? The sort that you kiss? I’m never kissing a boy, ever!”

Harry was saved from replying, for Draco had arrived.

Draco wanted to give Lyra a good impression of him even if she never would know that he was indeed Harry's boyfriend. He dressed in a white jumper, neckless, so Harry could see his unmarked neck all the time. He put on some tight, light blue jeans, and low heels. He didn't want to show off as much that day. The high heels were for work.

"Hey!" Draco waved as he got closer, holding the strap of his side purse as if it would give him courage. "Sorry I am a little late. My name's Draco. You must be the famous Lyra."

He stretched his hand so Lyra could shake it, an honest smile on his face.

“I am,” she answered, a very serious expression on her face. “I’m Lyra Lily Potter. And you’re my daddy’s boss, Mister Malfoy. But he says that you’re his friend too, so that’s okay. We always come get because the milkshake is so yummy.” Lyra focused hard on the drink, blowing a few bubbles and laughing.

Harry smiled, mussing up her curly hair and kissing her cheek loudly. She was _very_ open with her words. He hoped that she didn’t say anything that made Draco feel sad, or excluded. He wanted him here, and even if he couldn’t say Draco was his boyfriend _yet_, he wanted to give that impression.

“You look _great_ Draco,” said Harry, hoping that Draco could hear the yearning in his voice. He smelt amazing too, his scent strong, making his heart beat just a little bit faster, and his eyes struggle to leave his boyfriends perfect body. “That’s a good look on you. Casual and fashionable.”

Harry didn’t look fashionable: he was wearing a plain blue jumper and dad jeans. Not anyone’s idea of the perfect, sexy alpha, he thought.

Draco's smile got bigger. He sat down, even though he hadn't eaten that afternoon, from his nerves. He really wanted her to like him.

He turned to Harry, his smile getting bigger from his compliment. Harry had such a delicious scent that day, even stronger. It was a comfort scent. He looked up and down at Harry, and felt his nipples harden with desire. Draco was dating the definition of a _daddy_, and it looked like Harry had no idea how handsome he looked.

"You're not so bad," Draco came back to Harry, before looking at Lyra again. "Yes, I am his boss, but I am more friend than boss, so that's more than okay. I haven't eaten well on my lunch today. What would you suggest me getting, Miss Lyra Lily? You're the expert here."

Draco remembered from Harry's archive that Lily was his mother's name. What a beautiful tribute to her. If he ever had a little girl, maybe he'd give her Narcissa as a second name.

Lyra gave Draco a very knowing look, one that Harry knew was his absolute _double_.

“We’ll have the ice cream, with the banana, silly. We always have a banana split here. Daddy and me have been coming here forever, ever since I was little,” Lyra stopped for a moment to drink from her cup before continuing. “I’ve been hoping daddy would get a new friend like you, ever since mummy got married... I don’t like daddy being alone every night, it makes me feel sad. But you should tell him, Mister. Malfoy, that he _should_ have more friends like you.”

Harry reached for Draco’s leg under the table, giving the other man a sharp squeeze of his thigh. He reached them for Draco’s skinny fingers, and knotted them tighter with his own. Harry had realised that he didn’t ever really want to let go. He wanted to be close to Draco, to share Lyra with him, and maybe even more... but he wasn’t about to let his thoughts stray in that direction. Harry cleared his throat, and stood, offering to go and pay for everyone’s lunch. He wasn’t a fool; he knew that Draco would be able to scent the raw desire and _want_ that was pouring from his body as he stood there.

Draco side-looked at Harry, knowing Lyra's words were true. Since their first night together, Draco could sense Harry's walls all around him, like he was trying hard not to give himself in... He is still surrounded by those walls, even if they are crumbling little my little.

It was a surprise when Harry interlaced their fingers, but as fast as it came, it went away. Draco scented his desire, though, and hoped Harry could sense his, too.

Lyra was such an amazing kid. As Harry went to buy their food, they kept talking, and talking she did. Draco was happy to listen, the way she talked about her favourite ice-creams and her mummy and her daddy. Draco wished to be part of this little girl's life as much as they were. He wanted it so badly.

"You don't have to worry, Lyra. I intend to be your daddy's bestest friend. And I promise I'll never ever let him be alone again," Draco said, confidentially, and smiled as he saw Harry coming back.

They ate and talked about so many things. Lyra was a happy, healthy child, and also very opinionated. Draco could feel some alpha vibes from her, but he was sure he’d be as amazing as she was now however she presented.

When Draco came back home that day, he had on his phone a picture of him, Harry and Lyra with their mouths dirty with ice-cream. He slept after long minutes looking at it, longing in his heart.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Our hands slipped.

The week flew by, and Harry couldn’t help but feel like Draco was consuming his every thought. He was glad he’d worked so hard on his accounts before they’d started their relationship. He could hardly focus, his desire being enough to drive him to the silliest of risks.

They’d had a passionate thrust behind a curtain in the conference room; he’d given Draco a gorgeous blow-job under his desk, and they’d even got heavy and panting in their stationary cupboard. Harry wasn’t an idiot, he knew that people in their business were talking, and he knew the alpha spreading all the gossip as well. _Theo Bloody Nott._

In fact, the dark haired man had loitered outside Harry’s office the previous evening, and giving Harry what he imagined was a warning.

“So Potter, everybody in the company seems to think you’ve got very cosy with management surprisingly quickly. It must be good not to have to worry about putting the hours in on your accounts. Not if you’re servicing the boss in other ways... I’ve always imagined he’s needy and selfish in bed... No, don’t tell me, I need _some_ fantasies. Now, Potter, you need to think about leaving this company, and leaving Draco alone. I was here first, you’d be good to remember that...”

Harry had wanted to pound that smug alpha face into the middle of the following week, but he’d pulled away his fist. Had he have punched Nott in the face, he’d have just confirmed the gossip. It went against every cell of Harry’s body to do. And he wasn’t telling Draco. _Never_. It would be extra pressure the omega didn’t need.

All Harry wanted was to protect him.

The only problem with that was that Draco's secretary was the biggest babbler he'd ever known. Soon enough, Pansy was telling him, with every little detail, what people were talking about him and Potter. Draco listened, with horror, as she described what some alphas were saying... That they knew their smug, confident and correct omega boss just needed a big knot all the way up his cunt to shut up.

It made Draco's blood boil. He knew he was being irresponsible, being completely drugged on his heat and the marvellous feeling of being in love with someone. But now that his heat was over, and he had his mind in the head above his neck, he needed to do _something_. The first thing was to send Harry a message:

"Harry, I'm sorry that I'm sending this message to you. I've just heard what people have been gossiping about, regarding us. I can not let my position in the company be corrupted by gossips, so it's better if we leave our... fumbling to our beds. It was everything delicious, but we just need to stop doing this at work. Also, prepare your reports. I'm collecting all of them _now_."

Then he just grabbed all of his stuff, ready to take notes, and out of nowhere, started asking for people's reports a week before due. If they had time to gossip, they had time to make their reports.

Draco was an absolute hurricane that day. He was pissed, and pissed Draco wasn't a good Draco. His employees were obviously unhappy with that, and poor Olivia almost cried. When he entered Harry's office, his eyes were pure metal: gray and cold.

"Potter, report!" He said, loud enough that the other offices could listen, and he banged the door behind him. As soon as the door closed, Draco sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm angry. Just give me the damn report so they know I'm as bad with you as I am with them."

Harry smiled to himself as Draco marched out of his office, head held high. If he were being truly honest with himself, he had let work slack a little that week, and the telling off was probably deserved. He’d sworn that he wanted to remain professional at work when all he day dreamed about was getting Draco in that big double bath that he knew was in his hotel room that weekend, shampooing the omega’s hair, soaping up all of his body and massaging him with the most relaxing oils he could imagine.....

Harry shook his head.

This wouldn’t get the reports done, and he was under as much pressure as the rest of the executives. He put Draco out of his mind, working solidly for two hours before he decided he was ready for a coffee break. He sent a quick email to Lyra, to remind her that he was travelling for work that weekend, but that he still loved her and would see her soon, and left for the cafeteria.

Nott, of course, was sat there, looking like he had nothing better to do with his life than sit around doing nothing, his strong alpha scent of pine unpleasant in Harry’s nose.

“Oh look,” he sneered to Creevey, another alpha who worked at the firm. “It’s Potter. Looks like him and Draco have had a lover’s tiff, that’ll be the reason the prissy omega is so pissed off. What’s the problem, Draco too sore after taking your knot too many times?”

Harry told the unpleasant man simply to _fuck off_, but all Nott did was laugh. “I’ve known the Malfoys all my life Potter... You aren’t going to get rid of me quite as easily as all that.”

Harry was furious, abandoning the hunt for coffee to go back to his office and stew in anger. He wanted to do... Well, _something_. He wanted revenge for Draco, to make his life free from this old fashioned alpha/omega misogyny that so blighted it.

Harry’s intense thoughts were broken by a ping from his computer. It was Lyra. He opened it up, reading the message quickly.

“Don’t worry daddy! I’m pleased that you and Draco are going on a trip, even for work. I was talking to my friend Freddie at school, and he says that if your daddy gets a new omega friend, it means you’ll get a new brother or sister! I said that wasn’t true, but I wish it was! Mummy said she’s got enough with me!! But I don’t mind sharing, they could have my baby toys! Anyway, love you daddy, Lyra xxxxx”

Harry gulped, surprised once again at the thoughtfulness of his daughter. How _lovely_ would a baby be? Harry thought sadly that it probably wouldn’t happen again for him, however much he’d love a family and hurried along with his reports.

-x-x-x-

Draco was unstoppable all the rest of the week. He was arriving earlier and going out of the company later, inspecting as many reports as he could. Throughout the days, he was constantly seen with a phone on his ear, talking to whoever businessperson he needed talking to.

He was also tired, and missing Harry terribly, but he forced himself to only talk to the alpha as soon as he got into his car. He hated the way Nott looked at him when he was around, as if Draco was becoming soft, and the omega absolutely refused to show any weakness.

Finally, it was Friday, and he was looking forward to the next day.

"I'll meet you in my house so we can go together tomorrow? Do we meet each other somewhere else?" Draco asked as soon as he arrived home. He wanted to ask Harry to sleep with him that day, but it would be suspicious if he left with the man from the building.

Harry was finishing the final part of his packing for the weekend when Draco’s text arrived. He frowned at the message, not wanting to meet the omega anywhere else but his home.

“I’ll come over to yours now if you’ve not got any plans... I’ve missed you so much this week, missed your scent and your company. I’m desperate just to relax alongside you... Text me love, and tell me what you think”.

Draco bit his lower lip, thinking about the offer. He wanted it, but it was too risky.

"We can't be seen leaving from here tomorrow. My parents will know. Only if you come now, then come back home and come back here tomorrow morning... "

It all seemed a little much, but Harry felt like he’d take anything at the moment. He requested an Uber, and found himself moving rapidly towards Draco’s apartments in next to no time.

He wrote a quick text to Draco as they sped towards his destination. “I’m on my way, love. Can’t wait to have you in my arms once more... It’s been too long. Run yourself a bath and get in to wait for me”.

Minutes later, Harry was at Draco’s door, full of anticipation and excitement over having the younger man in his arms once more. He already felt half-hard with excitement with Draco’s simple scent, and he shouted out to warn his lover he’d arrived.

Draco couldn't help but feel excited about it. He missed Harry so much this week, because of his self-imposed distance. It was needed, they were getting to clingy at work, and Draco hated the gossip, especially because of how crude they were.

He smiled, though, when he saw Harry's message. He took all of his clothes off as he run his bath, and decided to take this time to pamper himself a little. He put his hair up in a bun, and lowered himself into the water, that had many bath salts and oils.

He closed his eyes, letting his body cool and relax from the strenuous week. He was so bloody tired, he really needed something to make him relax. When he heard Harry's shout, he stood up, ready to grab a towel. But then, he felt bold. He lowered himself once more on the water, getting as wet as he could, and he walked up to his living room (yes, he was wetting his flooring, but fuck it. He felt sexy and he wanted Harry to see him just like this). He looked through the peephole to make sure no one was passing on the corridor, and smiled when he saw Harry on the other side.

He opened the door, completely naked and wet, and smiled naughtily to his alpha.

"Missed me much, Potter?" He asked, his smile getting bigger.

“Oh yes,” Harry replied easily. “Missed you every minute. And look at you. Wet and wanton and beautiful. You’ve no idea how alluring you really are, Draco”

He leant in, not caring that his clothes were getting soaked, drinking in the scent of the skinny omega in his arms. Their kiss was searingly hot, all lips, mouth and clattering teeth, and Harry found himself getting more heated as the seconds passed.

Draco’s skin was soft, and lightly scented under his fingers, and he drank in the other man. He took Draco’s hand in his, and placed it over his rapidly swelling cock in his trousers. “Look what you do to me, love”, he murmured. “I’m burning with desire for you.”

Without any further ado, Harry picked up Draco and easily carried his lithe, smooth little body back into the bathroom, placing him carefully back in water. Harry shrugged off his shirt, and dropped his trousers to the floor. “I’ve always fantasied about pleasuring a lover in as big a bath tub as you’ve got... Will you let me pleasure you?”

Draco almost felt his brain melting with that kiss, but it was clear enough so he could close the door with his foot before Harry placing his hand over his crotch. God, it was so big. Draco wanted nothing but to lick all of that and let it choke him until Harry came.

He didn't complain about being carried like that, and moaned a little with the slightly warm water touching his skin. He watched Harry undress, and listened to his words very attentively. With Harry's question, he put a leg over the tub edge, opening his legs as one remained outside.

"I'm all yours, alpha. And I hope you're good, because I missed you so much this week..."

Harry crouched next to the bathtub, and daringly kissed a strip up Draco’s white, delicate limb. The skin was flawless under his mouth, and as his lips met the soft flesh of his lover’s thighs, he sucked a red love bite, marking him so carefully.

“Look at you, so perfect,” Harry murmured, getting into the bathtub behind Draco, and filling his hands with the omega’s fragrant shampoo. “I want to take care of you, let me, please.” He massaged his hands through Draco’s silky soft strands, enjoying the other man’s rich scent mixed with the citrus smell of the shampoo. Taking a cup, Harry slowly washed the soap from his beloved’s hair.

Next, he lathered up his hands and filled them with foam. He covered Draco’s torso, lightly pinching the omega’s nipples, carefully ensuring that every inch of the other man’s skin was covered.

“Ummmm... You’re lovely and clean, now omega. But I need to check every inch of you,” Harry explained as he slid his body ever closer, reaching down under the waterline to seize Draco’s beautiful, perfect cock.

Draco let Harry pamper him all he wanted. He sighed, happily with Harry's touch, and closed his eyes to enjoy everything. So that was what it felt like having an alpha to take care of you? Draco felt lucky to have Harry beside him, then, because he'd trade everything to have this every single day of his life.

Draco moaned loud when Harry touched his nipples, his body arching towards Harry's hand. He was already hard and wet by now, and he tried to open his legs even more so Harry could touch him.

"You... Hnn... You can check wherever you want, alpha... You treated me so well... I'm sure I'm all clean... but maybe you should check there a little more..."

“I’ll always treat you so well, Draco,” Harry said, nuzzling into Draco’s neck and kissing him happily, a wide grin splitting his face into two. He was happier than he’d been all week. He had his omega in his arms and all the bloody Notts of this world could disappear for all he cared. _This_ was all he wanted.

“And I’m going to make you beautifully clean, love, just enjoy it.” Picking up his beloved easily, he held Draco aloft above him, holding his legs clasped still. “Don’t worry darling,” he whispered, “You’re safe with me.”

Harry commenced cleaning Draco with his mouth, wiping away the soap with the day old stubble of his beard, and swallowing down his cock with the searing heat of his mouth.

Draco's eyes got big as saucers. He grasped Harry's hair tightly, unexpected pleasure running all over his body. Being hold that way, he was a bit scared of falling, but it was so good. He moaned so loud he was sure all the fucking building heard him.

"Fuck, Harry! Ahn! So... So fucking good...!" Draco's eyes rolled back to his head, and he felt the need to touch his own nipples, but he didn't feel safe enough to release Harry's hair from his tight fists. Harry's stubble helped in the pleasure, touching his skin and for sure marking his thighs a deep red. Draco didn't care. "Oh, God, Harry... I'm... I'm almost... Fuck, how do you always...?"

How do Harry always made him come so fast? Before he knew it, he was shooting in Harry's mouth, his cunt gushing out slick as his body trembled with the intensity of his orgasm. He needed that _so much_.

Harry sighed with pleasure. Draco’s cum tasted like nectar and he swallowed it all down fully. Draco’s perfect slick was dripping now, running into Harry’s hair and all over his face, his omega scent burning through all of his senses.

Pulling off Draco, Harry looked his darling in the eye. “I’d like to finger your arsehole, Draco... Use my fingers to open you wide. I want to touch your sweet spot and make you writhe in pleasure. What do you think, baby? No pressure, I just want to make you feel good.”

Draco's mind was blank. He looked at Harry for about ten seconds before he could understand what the alpha was saying. He felt his cheeks burn with the thought. He had _never_ touched himself there before. Wouldn't it...?

"But Harry... Wouldn't it... It technically would... You know... Make me not a virgin anymore?" Draco asked with his brows creased. "Can the doctors find out that I've been... playing with it?"

Harry stalled, surprised at Draco’s question. He pulled his hand away, and gave Draco a careful look.

“I don’t know, Draco. Maybe. I’d be careful - of course I would, you’re so precious, you’re my omega - but you’ve never been touched there before and it might bruise or get a small tear. I don’t know... Would your parents truly care? If you’d masturbated alone with your fingers or used a sex toy it wouldn’t make you less perfect or pure. We don’t have to do anything. I’m not here to put pressure on you, ever.”

Harry stroked a delicate finger down the pearly white side of Draco’s face. “I’m falling for you, omega. Falling fast and deep. I want to be with you, and it doesn’t matter if we ever have sex. I’ll just hold you forever if you let me.”

"My parents would take my name away if they've known I've been with you like this. If I ever introduce you as my boyfriend, you'll have to promise them we've just hold hands all this time. This is how prude they are," Draco sat down on the tub, facing Harry, his arousal disappearing completely. His parents could ruin everything even if they weren't near him. "I... I'm falling for you too, Harry. And having this... Having what we have right now is becoming not enough really fast. I crave for your mark every single day. And it hurts me to know I can't have it," Draco sighed, holding Harry's hand.

He bit his lower lip, frowning a bit and thinking hard.

"Do you think you'd be able to... To prepare me long enough and in a proper way that it wouldn't... you know, leave any marks? You know... Maybe we can start with one of my fingers? They are pretty small... I don't think I'd tear or bruise anything... And, you know, I still go to the toilet," Draco laughed, a little embarrassed. "It has never hurt me. Do you think we could... go slow enough that it wouldn't hurt?"

“Don’t be embarrassed Draco...” Harry said, examining their fingers that were knitted together between them.

Surprisingly, he hadn’t imagined the omega would feel the same as him. He’d hoped, perhaps, but knowing was different. He felt the alpha in him rise up, felt every fibre of his being want to protect Draco from these parents of his. How could anyone in their right mind imagine a healthy, gorgeous young man like his omega would deny himself. It didn’t bear thinking about.

“And I want to mark your lush little neck. I know it makes me sound like a prehistoric alpha arsehole, but I’d like to show everyone at the company that you’re mine - _all mine_. I don’t want Nott sniffing around you, and I want that red mark on your neck to ache if we’re not close... I know how it makes me sound, but there’s something about you that makes me unable to help it.”

"I don't care, Harry... Being honest, I... Like it. I like you being possessive over me. I want to show off your mark, I want you to _own_ me, Harry..." Draco closed his eyes, showing off his neck and letting Harry have his way with him. He was all wet and so, so aroused. He needed that, he needed all that Harry was giving to him.

Harry pulled Draco onto a scorching kiss, the water slashing over the side of the tub as they fell into each other’s arms. Harry suddenly wanting them to be as close as they possibility could be. He couldn’t stand the fact that he had to leave that night, and he felt warm all over when he thought of nights in their hotel room...

“Okay, Draco,” he said, nuzzling close to his beloveds throat and kissing a line down his wet jaw. “I’m going to go _really_ slowly and not leave a mark on you. Have you got lube? Do you use it when you touch yourself?”

Draco laughed, opening his eyed and looking at Harry.

"I barely touch myself, Harry. And I've never touched myself _there_. I've never had the need for lube. But I have Vaseline... Medical Vaseline, but still. It works the same, right?" Draco asked, looking into his eyes. He really wanted it to happen.

“Okay, love,” Harry smiled, as he looked Draco in the face, wondering at just how such an innocent young man could have risen to be such a powerful figure in business. “Vaseline is absolutely fine, baby. You go and get that and I’ll be here waiting.”

While Draco was collecting the Vaseline, Harry cast his eyes around the bathroom as he dried himself off with one of Draco’s thick towels. His lover’s parents certainly kept him in a nice situation. The fittings were thick marble and the bathtub was bigger than any other Harry had ever seen. If – when - Draco ever stayed at his home he might think he was roughing it a little. Harry thought that they could make it worth it though, give him the love and acceptance he’d been missing forever.

Harry was shocked out of his thoughts by Draco’s return. His _boyfriend_ (and how he _loved_ that word) still looked a little nervous. Harry wanted to put him at ease.

“Don’t worry baby... I promise you’ll like this. You won’t be marked, and I assure you, you’ll feel wonderful.” Harry settled Draco onto his back on one of his thick towels and rubbed any dampness off his skin. “Now, you need to relax. Hold onto your thighs, and hold them up, spreading your legs a little bit... Okay, I want to see your wanton, sexy little hole, all tight and perfect for me”.

Draco was truly embarrassed. He has never exposed himself in such a lewd way before. It was a completely new situation, and somehow, it looked _so much more_ like sex than what they did until now. Until now, they were fumbling, playing... This was when stuff got serious and Draco wanted it so bad.

"Harry, take care... You'll be the first one to ever touch it besides me... I want to feel good, and I want you to claim me too... So much... Even if it is with your fingers..."

Draco hold up his legs, embarrassed but needy. His cheeks were red, but his eyes were glowing. He wanted it so, so much it hurt.

Brimful of lust, Harry looked down at his wonderfully sexy little omega. Draco looked magnificent like this, like he’d been designed entirely to Harry’s liking. He was mindful of the trust that Draco had put in him though, and he was determined that this should be a pleasurable experience for both of them, with no regrets on either side.

“Don’t be coy,” Harry murmured, looking at the pink of Draco’s embarrassed cheeks. “You look more than fantastic, and I promise I’ll make this delicious for you.”

He leant over and kissed a line down Draco’s soft thighs, lustily nuzzling his taint and keenly licking the rim of the omega’s gorgeously soft and pink arse. Draco smelt fantastic as well, his musky, sexy scent filling the room and making Harry feel a little drunk.

He pulled away and slicked up one finger with the Vaseline. He picked up a glob of the slippery stuff, and spread it thickly in, and around Draco. He entered him, sliding up to the knuckle with no trouble at all.

“Ummm.... So lovely. You’re so pliable, so tender. How did that feel for you?”

Draco's body was lightned by a lightning bolt. His body arched from the towel, and his leg slipped from his hand before he could grasp it back up again.

"Hnn... Harry! It feels... It feels... It feels weird, but so good... I can feel you inside me... Can you please move? Move inside me, alpha..."

It was a different feeling, but it was definitely a good feeling. Draco wanted more, but he wanted Harry to go slow still.

“Alright,” Harry agreed, his voice seemingly loud in the silence of Draco’s bedroom, with the only other sound their joint, heated breath. “But I’m going to work on you slowly. You feel so amazing, Draco.”

Harry pulled out, and covered his finger in more lube, plunging it in deeper this time, and turning it in a _very_ slow circle.

Biting his lip, Harry wondered if Draco has any idea about how attractive he looked. Harry was well endowed, but he didn’t think that Draco would have any problem taking him fully. That might never happen, but surely fantasies were okay? He decided to play a little bit of role play with Draco.

First, he started to move his fingers faster, and he rubbed the end of his thumb on the sensitive head of Draco’s gorgeous cock, occasionally making a loose fist and giving him a quick tug too.

“I want you to close your eyes tightly Draco,” he asked quietly, “and imagine that I’m getting ready to fuck you. Don’t worry, we’re just playing, but I really want you to try and picture it in your head.”

“I want you to pretend, all the while I’m touching you, that I’m prepping you to take my big cock. You’ll make such noises when I enter you.... You’ll _beg_, and you won’t even care. You’ll come when I tell you, and you’ll take my massive load and you’ll _love_ it Draco. I’ll fill you with my seed, and you’ll get pregnant. You won’t be able to help it. Imagine _that_ Draco. Coming to work with a belly full of baby, and _everybody_ knowing what you’d been doing.”

Draco couldn't answer. He was completely overwhelmed with the touch and the feelings that Harry's words were projecting on him. He couldn't help but imagine everything in his head, his legs trembling. His cock was so hard, the head was leaking precome, and he moaned loud.

"Harry...! Fuck, Harry... I need you so much... I need your cock inside me... Please, I need you Harry... So much... Give me more fingers, I'm ready for more..."

Draco couldn't open his eyes. He was completely lost in the pleasure.

Harry loved the vision in front of his eyes; loved how undone Draco had become in so short a time. He’d known that Draco would beg but it was more than gratifying to see the omega undone and begging for his cock.

Not that he’d give it, mind you. Draco had trusted him, and the regret would be absolute were they to break their trust. An accidental baby would no doubt be a disaster for all concerned. Not that Harry was thinking about babies, no, not at all...

Shaking his head Harry slicked up a second finger and rubbed at Draco’s pink, furled entrance. “You’re immense. Look at you. You’re taking my fingers so well. Okay... Draco, this’ll stretch you open a little bit more-“

Pushing against Draco’s burning heat, Harry pushed into his beloved, opening him, showing him with his fingers how much he was desired.

Draco tried not to moan so loud, but it was hard. His whole body was into that fantasy, lost in Harry's fingers brushing inside him. His cock was so hard that it was about to burst at any second, his entrance sensitive. His cunt was gushing clear liquid, his pleasure falling down and wetting over Harry's fingers and his arsehole, making everything even wetter.

"Harry... Yes, please...! You've made me so big with your baby... I... I'm sure I can be even fuller... I need your cock inside me, I need your knot... I'll be so full of you I won't even think about anything after that... Please, Harry... Fill me... Give me more... Give me another finger..."

Draco was sure he could handle it. It was easy and delicious until now. A little weird in the beginning, but it didn't hurt at all so far.

“You’re so good,” Harry murmured, entranced at the omega’s pleasure. He smiled a little at Draco’s innocence. Harry personally thought omegas must have some sort of latent magic powers because most alphas had cocks which were utterly _massive_. Even Harry himself wasn’t sure how omegas managed to take them, slight as they were. They must secretly be some sort of mythical creature. He knew a few alpha/alpha couples but that wasn’t something Harry had ever fantasied about.

Draco, writhing on his fingers though? _This_ was something special. Harry needed to keep his head though, and not presume about Draco’s need. He’d thought his lover was innocent previously, but the sight in front of him proved otherwise. Harry slicked up a third finger, and rubbed it along Draco’s slick, dripping entrance. He was able to push it in easily.

“Draco,” Harry said reverently, “your body is slicking up so beautifully. It’s doing entirely what comes naturally. Are you enjoying yourself? Your body is so responsive to mine, love.”

"I am... Fuck, Harry, keep... Keep going...!" Draco couldn't keep his legs up anymore. His hands were sweaty and slippery, and his legs fell to the floor.

His movements made Harry's fingers go deeper, and he screamed with the feeling. It was unexpected, so, so deep, that he felt his body convulsing before he came all over. His arsehole gripped Harry's fingers tightly, his orgasm so strong that his mind went blank.

"H-aaaarry...!"

“Sweetheart, you look so wonderful, and you’re taking my fingers so well.” Harry gasped, his own cock aching, hard and confined in his trousers. He wanted, needed Draco so much and knew that he had to have some relief.

“Draco”, Harry asked, “you’re turning me on so fucking much. Being here with you... being this close. It making me lose my control. I’m going to get my cock out, touch myself while I’m touching you. I’m going to pretend I’m fucking you.”

Fumbling with his trousers, Harry had his cock in his hand moments later. Bobbing large and excitedly in front of him, his shaft was red and heavy, already leaking with need. The thick ridge at the base of his cock where his knot would form was already visible, and he moaned, hot from both the omega under his fingertips and the pure sexiness of their illicit relationship.

His fingers deep in Draco, scissoring his marble white arse, and his own hand stroking himself to orgasm.... Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before he was coming.

Draco was in another state of mind. He barely listened to what Harry said, his orgasm making him super aware of his sensations, but he wasn't much aware of what had been said. He opened his eyes, holding himself up by his elbows, and looking straight to Harry's cock.

It was so close to himself, and Draco felt his body so open, so _ready_...

"Harry... Harry, I want your knot so bad... Look, it's... it wants me, too... Give me a forth finger... give me your whole fucking hand... I know I can take you. I want you deep, deep inside me. Please, Harry... I really, really need your knot right now... I want to come again with you inside me... Make me come a third time today and fill me up to the brim with your come..."

Harry was only slightly aware of what Draco was saying to him. His whole body felt as if it were trapped in a haze, as if he’d regressed to a more primal state. This happened, he knew, with alphas who’d met omegas with whom they had a powerful bond. His prick was hard and pulsing, his knot sizeable. He knew, bone-deep that he wanted his omega to ride his cock. He wanted to bathe in his scent for the rest of his life.

“Okay, Draco,” he rasped, using the Vaseline to slick up his thick cock, although he didn’t think that he would really need it. Draco was wet and open, his innate omega making him ready to take an alpha cock like he was made to.

First though, he needed to open Draco up for his manhood. He pushed Draco’s legs back into his beloved’s hand, and leant over to roughly kiss the omega’s sweet pink arsehole.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" Draco held his legs tightly, his cock once again hard. He was sticky, wet, with come all over himself, but he was so, so deep into the moment that he didn't care. He thanked God because it was Friday and he had the whole weekend to himself. He told his parents he'd be travelling to visit Olivander's this weekend, so they weren't expecting him... He could do what he wanted with Harry. All he wanted.

Harry's mouth felt wonderful. He did that before, but never when Draco was so open and so needy for something inside him. Every flick of Harry's tongue was like a teaser for something bigger and better. Draco knew, he was so sure he could take him, that every cell on his body was asking why he wasn't balls deep inside him yet.

"Harry... Harry, I'm ready... Fuck me, please...! Fuck your bloody boss in the arse," he said, out of nowhere, pleasure running over his body with the words. "Show him his place, alpha."

He almost said 'daddy'. Almost. He controlled himself in the last minute.

“I’ll show you your place, Draco,” Harry moaned, pulling away from his boyfriend’s perfectly slick pink arse. “Your place is with me, beside me. You can be my boss when we’re at work, but here you’re mine. Only mine.”

Harry couldn’t quite believe this was happening. Draco was an adult, a master of business. If he wanted to be fucked in the arse he had every right to receive it. If he had regrets.... We’ll, they’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

He lathered the Vaseline onto his scalding hot cock, and gave it a few rough strokes to cover it completely.

“Going to take this slowly, Draco,” he gasped, lining up his immense cock with Draco’s perfect arse. “Hold onto your legs really tightly, love, and push back against my cock. Your great big swollen prostrate will give you so much pleasure...”

Harry pushed forwards, his erection huge and needy, and so ready for Draco’s gorgeous white form. Draco was tight, tighter than he’d ever imagined, vicelike in the way it cling around his length.

“Going to show you your place, your place underneath my thighs, omega. I’m going to make you mine, and make you beg for respite. I’m not going to let up all weekend.”

Harry inched forward, the virgin arsehole of Draco snugger than anything else he’d ever experienced. He gasped, his body sparking in pleasure and arousal, his very spine shaking in sheer need of this lovely man. Thank Christ they had all weekend; his whole body was crying out in need.

Draco tried to do what Harry had asked. Push against him and hold onto his legs for dear life, but being breeched by his huge cock wasn't a very easy task. His whole body was on fire, and although he didn't feel pain, because he was incredibly relaxed, ready and prepped, it was such a new sensation that Draco didn't even remember his own name after the first inches got into him.

He wasn't a virgin anymore.

Granted, his hymen was still there, his cunt untouched, but after that experience, he knew he was changed forever. He couldn't wait anymore. He wanted it _all_. He released his legs and embraced Harry's waist with them, pulling him closer, faster. He felt his cock impale him and screamed in pleasure, his skin sensitive, tears of pleasure falling down his eyes, his nipples hard and sensitive.

"I'm all yours, alpha... All yours... Please... I need your cock deep, deep inside me... I need your knot..." Draco could feel Harry's beginning of a knot pressing onto his arse, and it made his eyes roll back into his head.

Harry knew that he wouldn’t last long. Their encounter was just too much, the love and need that he was experiencing was just too big.

He could feel his orgasm in every fibre of his being, feel the blood rushing to his cock and the knotting glans start to swell. Draco was far too new to sex to take his knot immediately, but that was no matter. Most omegas needed to build up towards taking one, needed to be loosened up a little. That was fine, they still had so much time. He could just come outside of Draco’s arse anyway; he wouldn’t manage another knot in one night.

He pressed home, pushing his cock as deeply as he could without hurting his lover. Draco smelt wondrous, his musky, citrus smell intensified by his arousal, the sweet smell of his sweat making Harry impossibly hard. He was desperate to protect Draco, desperate to make this a good experience. Something he would remember for the rest of his life.

And remember Draco would. It didn't take long for the sensation of being _owned_ took over Draco's body. It was just too good, too marvellous. He embraced Harry by his shoulders, finding his mouth and kissing him while the pounding on his body got faster.

"Alpha... Alpha...! Fuck... I never thought it would feel... This good.... It would feel this good to have you fucking me... Hnn... Harry... Harry, be my first and only..."

Draco closed his eyes, imagining the day that Harry would fuck him in all his holes, fuck him in his cunt and pour his seed deep inside his womb. The day that Harry would fuck a baby into him, make him full like in their fantasy... Out of control, Draco came, his arse twitching around Harry, his walls grabbing him, pulling him inside as he moaned his lover's name over and over.

Harry knew that he’d be coming in only seconds too. Draco was the most arresting sight of his life; alluring and sensual. He wanted so much... More than he’d allowed himself ever to want before, the hope of a future between the two of them. A future filled with babies, laughter and happiness.

Harry pulled out his cock the moment his orgasm raced its way through his body. His prick felt like it was molten lead, so hot and so heavy, the blood pouring into it rapidly.

Just in time, streams of come flexed from the end of his cock, pouring onto Draco’s stomach and chest, and his member grew and widened, his knot hot and red. He leant close to Draco, his heart _pounding_ and his breath tight in his chest. His knot was sandwiched between them, heavy, wide and _present_.

Stuttering out his words, Harry wanted to say so much. Wanted to tell his omega how much he’d enjoyed their time together, and how much he was starting to fall in love with him. Wanted to say that he ached to take their relationship further, come what may.

But this was Draco’s night, Draco’s experience. Waiting in the half-darkness of Draco’s room, Harry waited to see what his lover’s verdict was.

Draco kept his eyes closed, trying to breathe properly once again. He let his legs fall down to the floor again, his chest going up and down. He was sticky, sweating and dirty. He was having mixed feelings, now that his mind was getting clearer. He wasn't supposed to do that... But at the same time, he wanted it _so much_...

"Harry..." He purred, fingernails touching his alpha's back, needing to be taken care now. "Thank you... Fuck, it was so good Harry... But I need you to bathe me and put me in bed now..."

He smiled, knowing he was being needy and spoiled, but he wanted that extra caring only his alpha could give him.

Harry could hardly rouse himself, adrift as he was in his post-orgasmic bliss, but he understood that Draco needed to be left alone with his thoughts. Leaning over, he pressed a chaste kiss onto Draco’s cheek, his lover’s face still flushed and hot from the sex. 

“That was beautiful, you know? _You_ were beautiful.”

Not bothering to wrap a towel around himself, Harry padded back through to the bathroom. He picked the luxurious lotion that Draco had been using earlier, and poured a generous amount under the running water. Walking back, his cock swinging as he walked, Harry picked up Draco, and carried him though as easily as if he weighed nothing.

Draco was so sleepy and tired from their previous activities, so incredibly sated, that he just held on Harry and let him carry him to the bathtub. He sighed as he felt his overused body hit the warm water, and he refused to let go of Harry.

"Alpha... Alpha, don't go... I can't bear... Stay with me, alpha... Please... "

Harry make sure clean every part of Draco’s body; he lathered up his hands with the expensive soap he found, and rubbed them carefully all over his lover’s form. He washed his hair, conditioning it too, and carefully rinsed it out with a cup of warm water. Lifting Draco out of the bath, he carried his exhausted lover through to the bed, and towelled him entirely dry.

To be honest, Harry couldn’t even tell whether Draco was asleep. Perhaps he was, for he seemed entirely relaxed. Not worrying about clothes, Harry places Draco in the bed, and curled in beside him. After all, his omega had given him permission to stay - _asked_ him to, and it felt wonderful. Cuddling up close to the smaller man, Harry was soon fast asleep, far too exhausted to worry about anyone’s parents or anything but the sleeping man in his arms.


	8. Eight

The morning arrived soon enough, and Harry was surprised at how well he’d slept. Draco was still fast asleep, his face far more relaxed in slumber that it often was in the day.

They were traveling for work later that day, but Harry had been due to leave with Draco anyway. Sure, his bags were still at home but it wouldn’t take more than twenty minutes for their rental car to swing by and pick those up. They didn’t have to leave for ages.

He slip out of Draco’s arms and walked through to his very modern kitchen. It seemed like something from a hotel, all chrome and sleek lines. He looked in the fridge; Draco’s delivery service had supplied some bacon. He supposed he could easily make them bacon sandwiches. How very _domesticated_! Truthfully, he wasn’t sure if Draco would be impressed or not, but after last night’s activities he was absolutely starving.

He made them coffees, too. Rich lattes that from Draco’s percolator that probably cost more than his kitchen. With the thin layer of dust on everything, it didn’t seem like his omega came in here much. Obviously working far too hard.

Setting everything beautifully on a plate, Harry waited for the rich smells to wake his lover, who he already felt like he was missing.

Draco never got to relax as much as he did on that night. His body was still a bit sore, but mostly because he wasn't very kin on exercising. He used to play volleyball at school and he was pretty good at that, but after he graduated University, he hadn't even glanced at a volleyball court. Neither at the gym. He thanked God because he was naturally skinny, but he knew he was soft around the edges, mostly because his muscles weren't so strong... Not as Harry's.

Draco looked for him with his hand, but found the bed empty and cold. He had to think what to do know, because on his blissed, sleepy state, he begged the alpha to stay, and now they couldn't be seen leaving together. He left the bed, walking naked around his bedroom and standing in front of the mirror. He felt no different, except for some purplish spots here and there, probably because of Harry's enthusiastic sex. Draco smiled. He had _sex_. Finally.

Draco dressed in his usual clothes when he was at home - a t-shirt and some black, simple knickers. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth, and when he left, the amazing smell of bacon and coffee assaulted his nostrils.

"So... You're smart, handsome, hot and also a good cook...? I might have to keep you, Mr Potter," Draco teased, finding Harry and raising his arms, begging for a hug and kiss.

“That’s the plan, Mr. Malfoy,” Harry laughed, pulling Draco into an incredible hug, blanketing himself around the smaller omega that had just arrived in his line of vision.

He kissed the sleep-mussed blond hair, and took a generous sniff of his delicious scent, thinking how much better he smelt with the warmth of his bed still next to his skin.

Pulling reluctantly away, Harry smiled, and piled a generous portion of bacon onto some buttered bread. “You’ve got a well kitted our kitchen here, love. Hadn’t got you down for a chef yourself.”’ He leaned over, and poured a coffee out for the omega in front of him. “Wouldn’t mind cooking a slap-up meal for you in here, all the trimmings. You’re far too skinny. I’d like to look after you, Draco. If you’ll let me.”

"I can't boil water, if that's what you're saying. I never cook. This kitchen was given in the hands of the architect and it's been exactly the same ever since," then a stray thought came to Draco's head as he sipped his coffee, arranging the sandwich delicately on his left hand. "It seems like you took my virginity and my kitchen's, too."

Draco laughed, biting on his sandwich and moaning happily.

"This is so gold... Oh, God. You'll have a hard time fattening me up, though. I've always been skinny."

Harry was silent for a moment, contemplating the coffee in front of him, and the meeting that they’d both be attending later on that day. Harry _knew_ he needed to get himself into work mode, and lose the alpha persona that seemed to have risen, unbidden after sleeping with Draco the previous evening. 

He took a bite of his sandwich, and chewed thoughtfully, wanting to move the power back over to Draco. Finishing his mouthful, he looked Draco in the eye.

“What we had last night was wonderful... I can’t describe how much I enjoyed our time together. But I can’t let it change our work relationship. You’re the boss, and we’re going into Ollivanders today on the back of your skills and contacts. How do you think we should play the meeting? I need your advice on the clientele.”

As he ate, he considered Harry's words. He was right, but there, in the house Draco started to imagine as his comfort and pleasure, he didn't want to talk work.

"I have the whole thing planned already. I'll give you an explanation as soon as we leave here. But I don't want to have work related conversations here... I've never had something like this... Like _us_ before. And I don't want to taint it with our jobs. We should finish our breakfasts like the couple we are, then we'll bathe and get dressed, you'll sneak from the emergency door and I'll meet you at your house. _Then_ we'll talk about our meeting. What do you think?"

“Yes”, Harry said, overjoyed. “That’s a decent plan. I don’t mind sharing breakfast with you, lovely.” Harry felt quite pleased that they’d shared something so ridiculously domesticated as eating breakfast round a kitchen table. “Though if you want a future with me, I’m not going to spend my life sneaking out of the emergency doors.”

Harry finished off his sandwich and drained the rest of his coffee, collecting the plate and taking it to the sink to wash. “You were saying about a shower?”

Without waiting for an answer, Harry was next to Draco, pulling him into a long sweet kiss. It was easy to be open, and loving with Draco, and Harry found himself deepening the kiss.

“Come on,” he urged, pulling Draco to his feet. “Times ticking on, lovely, and the day won’t wait. Shall I meet you in the shower, where I’m going to give you the most fantastic hand job you’ve ever had in your life?”

Draco felt a pang on his heart, like Harry had grabbed it and squeezed it. He tried to focus on his food, but he wasn't in the mood anymore. He couldn't have a future with Harry, not if his parents could intervene.

A fleeting thought of running away with Harry passed through his mind. But he couldn't just leave everything behind like he didn't care.

As soon as he finished, he put his dishes on the sink, ignoring them as Harry pulled him to a kiss, and although it was deep and Draco loved it, he felt sad.

As they got apart, Draco sighed, trying not to cry. His heat was on its end, and it left him extremely sentimental.

"I don't feel like having sex right now, I'm sorry... Can you just take care of me, Harry? I... I need to feel your arms around me. Let me know that I'm not alone and that I have you, now."

“Oh, Draco,” murmured Harry, pulling his lover into an embrace. “I’m sorry. I was just thinking aloud. I understand that things aren’t as easy for you as I’m making them out to be... I’m enjoying what we have though. You’re a beautiful lover but I’m coming to realise what an amazing person you are too.”

Harry felt terrible. He should have realised that Draco would feel emotional towards the end of his heat. It was common to all omegas, but that didn’t lessen the emotional effect of those powerful hormones.

“Come and sit with me for a while... I can get a quick shower at home. We’ve got ages before I need to make a move.” Harry steered Draco’s upset form, walking them both towards the living room. He sat on the settee, and motioned for Draco to sit next to him. Flicking through Netflix, Harry found a comedy that he’d enjoyed and put an episode on for them to watch.

He pulled the omega onto his knee and wrapped a throw around them both. “How’s this for domestic?” he smiled. “We’re just two boyfriends right now, being boring and couple-y together. Watching TV. This is what I do with Lyra when she’s upset... I’ll always look after you, Draco. Always try to give you what you need.”

Harry decided to stay for another hour or so before leaving to go home and get changed. He’d use the emergency door, save Draco’s worries, and give the omega a chance to feel a little better. This afternoon, they were professionals working alongside each other, and they had to conduct themselves accordingly, or risk exposure.

Draco just let Harry move him, passively. He was glad that, for the first time in his life, he didn't have to make a difficult decision. He just let go of his control and rested against Harry.

Draco wasn't really interested in the comedy, but Harry's proximity and scent calmed him. He hid his face on Harry's neck and scented him, trying to have as much of Harry's scent as possible on him.

"Thank you, alpha... I want this... I want this forever... I want to have you with me every day... And I want you to talk about yourself, and Lyra... What do you want, what do you like... "

Draco didn't know much about Harry. Granted, they did a lot of fucking and not a lot of talking. And although they did have amazing conversations some days, Draco knew little about his amazing alpha.

"I want us to be here... Me, you, and Lyra... Maybe I'll be big with a baby and Lyra would want to be an amazing big sister... I'd love it... So much, Alpha..."

“One day, Draco, maybe we will,” agreed Harry, happy that Draco was more relaxed. “I’d love that. I’d look after you and our baby, make sure that you were looked after and cared for.”

He sidled up closer to his beloved and wrapped his arms around Draco’s shoulders. “Okay,” he started, “about me. Well... I suppose you could say I’m a romantic? I always thought I’d be a one-omega alpha. Ginny was my best friend’s sister from school, and it just seemed like second nature that we’d always be together. Remember that I told you my parents were dead? Well, it made me realise that family was all I wanted, and when Ginny got pregnant I couldn’t imagine I’d ever feel happier. But it didn’t last. Even a baby as wonderful as Lyra can’t keep a relationship alive that isn’t meant to exist. It took a long time but Ginny and I... We’re good now. Friends. But for a long time I was lost... Well, meeting you, Draco, it’s revitalised my life.”

Harry sighed, stroking the side of Draco’s smooth, chiselled features. “But me? I’m not the most exciting man, love. I read, walk and spend time with my daughter. It’s a quiet life, but it’s good. Really, you say you want to know more, but truly all you’ll find out is that I’m not worthy of you... Draco, you’re like a shining star. I’m blinded by you.”

"Well, one man's trash is another man's treasure, people say, right?" Draco said, his tone of voice low and simple. "I never wanted to be a businessman. When I was a kid, I wanted to play volleyball. And I was really good at it. I played through all my school and college years, even at university... But then I had to follow my Father's steps and the company then was mine. I never wanted it, but I never do something badly, so I promised I would be bloody good at it. And I am, if I say so myself. The company increased profits year by year after it was in my hands. My family is so proud of me... Their beautiful, powerful, traditional and virgin little omega. I never wanted that... I wanted a family. I wanted an Alpha to take care of me, I wanted babies and a huge house and maybe to dress prettily and... Maybe role play, a little? I'm a kinky guy, I think you noticed that..."

Draco giggled a little, looking at Harry deep into his eyes.

"You're the only one worthy of me, Harry Potter. Because you're the only one I've ever wanted to risk all my power and tradition for. I'm on my twenties. I never had anyone. Most of my colleagues had children years ago. And I've never been touched before you, not even by myself. Do you really think I'd give myself to anyone who wasn't worthy of having me?"

“No, I don’t think you would,” Harry said sadly. It seemed such a pity that Draco had given up so much for a role and a job that hadn’t been his passion. He hoped he was worth it, not wanting Draco to risk any more than he already had.

“I don’t know your parents, Draco, but even if you defied them, and lived life for yourself, were your own person rather than somebody else’s ideology, surely they’d come around to it? I mean, you’re their only child, and any child of yours would be the heir to their business, their fortune and the only way of carrying on the family name. I can’t believe they’d be willing to give all of that up. I don’t care what Lyra presents as, I want her to live life in whatever way makes her happy. You should give them a chance, talk to them when you return from this business trip. They might surprise you.”

Harry gave Draco a reassuring smile, and kissed him slowly over the top of his lovely soft lips. The other man looked so unsure and it broke Harry’s heart. “I’m honoured though, that you’d risk it all for me. I’m just your average alpha dad! I couldn’t ever have imagined anyone would want me ever again-”

Harry broke off his words with the incessant beep of his mobile. It was Lyra’s special tone, so he looked at the message straight away.

“Daddy! Guess what!!! Mum’s got the most exciting news EVER!!!! But I’m not allowed to tell you :-( But this isn’t me telling you, I’m just saying there’s _news_... Can you ring our house as soon as you can???? Love you so much!! Lyra xxx”

What did that all mean? Harry shook his head, trying to dislodge all the worrying thoughts that now flooded through his mind. He kissed Draco once more, slipping out though the emergency exit. Time had passed while he and the omega were talking, and suddenly, if they didn’t leave soon, they’d miss their rental car.

-x-x-x-

An hour later, Harry had showered, changed into his most formal of business suits and collected his bags and papers for the Ollivanders meeting. He’d also received one of the biggest shocks of his life when he’d called his ex-partner Ginny’s house.

Even thinking about Ginny’s news set his heart racing and made him feel a little sick. It was certainly nothing that he felt ready to tell Draco yet. He could hardly even admit it to himself.

He knew the shock must show on his face, and as the car stopped in front of Draco’s apartment, he tried to school his face into a casual, happy smile. But he didn’t feel that was inside.

Ginny and Blaise were having a baby, and had told Lyra- and now Harry. A new brother for his daughter, and further evidence that families were for everybody except Harry. He’d been polite and pleased of course, but inside he didn’t know how to feel.

As soon as Harry left, Draco showered and dressed up in his best suit: a knee long pencil skirt, white shirt and black blazer over, 5 inches black heels on his feet. He fixed his hair in a high bun and looked at himself in the mirror. A proper omega that at the same time would please the traditional Ollivanders (even though he knew the man tried to be comprehensive) and show off his power, as he loved to do when he entered those big companies.

After he was ready, he sat on his settee and scrolled on his phone, waiting for Harry.

He wasn't expecting a notification coming from _that person_. He opened it and read, his heart beating fast.

_@Gin.mw: Hey, sorry to appear out of nowhere. I usually don't log much on Instagram unless I have any picture to post. Anyways, I wanted to know you! Lyra can't stop talking about you. Are you Harry's friend, or Harry's **friend**? hahaha I'm going to follow you, okay? Since you know my baby daughter and are now her daddy's friend, I think we should keep in touch! See you!_

Draco blinked at the unexpected message, but it wasn't a bad feeling. He replied fast:

_Hey, thank you. I've only seen Lyra once, but she's an amazing kid. You've raised her really well! I'm going to follow you too, then. x_

He went to her page and clicked on 'follow', and scrolled down to see her pictures. The first one, though, broke his heart, although he knew he should be happy. Ginny, Zabini and Lyra were all touching Ginny's belly with happy faces, and Lyra was holding a plaque saying 'welcome to our family, baby!'. A lump was on Draco's throat, but he liked the photo and typed a 'congratulations' message.

He got out of the app and saw Harry's message saying he had arrived. He went down and got into the car, his face trained not to show the sadness on his eyes.

"Hello, Potter," he said, pretending to be professional, although he wanted to cry. "Let's go?"

Harry smiled at how much effort Draco had gone to. The omega looked like the height of professionalism and he was sure that it would set the right tone with Ollivander. He swallowed; deeply before speaking, hoping his tone wouldn’t betray his shock at the recent news he’d heard.

“I thought we’d review the papers in the ride over,” he began, trying to act the professional. “I’m not convinced my predecessor was offering Ollivanders the best value for their fees. I think we can do.... I’m interested in their supply-chain management. I think we can get the operation really slick-“

Harry broke off his sentence with a sigh. “I don’t know, Draco... Can we do this? Lovers and business associates? Every time I get close to someone, I feel like I get burned. Everything you said earlier... I can’t imagine you giving up the business or your families respect for the likes of me. And that’s _okay_, it really is. I’m nothing special.

Draco was listening to Harry, slowly turning into his professional self, but Harry's last block of words made him think of how Harry would _never_ get it. If the places were inverted, Draco knew Harry would never trade his business or respect to have anything with him. And maybe that's why the alpha couldn't understand.

"Harry... Let me live me illusion, just a little bit. Let me think I could have you forever, that we could have a family and be happy. I _would_ give up everything for you... But... Do you know that in our constitution there is still a law that says that _‘A Father can deny an omega son or daughter's name at will, if they do not follow the family's pride and moral behaviour’_? Do you know what happens to a person without a name? All my money, all my bank accounts would come back to my family... The money I worked so hard to have. My house, would come back to them. I'd be homeless, unemployed, extremely poor... And do you know what happens with pretty little male omegas on the streets? I bet you don't know. We're toys, Harry. A cock and a cunt. We can please anyone. So they grab us on the streets, cut off our bond glands and use our bodies until we're no longer of use."

Draco breathed in, noticing just now that he was crying.

"I don't give a flipping fuck to the business. I'd never get into it if it meant that my life would be fine. But I'm not an alpha, Harry. And my family is not a nice family."

Draco cleaned his cheeks, blinking his eyes so his tears would dry.

"Please, let's do ours jobs now. In the night, we're lovers. I don't want to give up on you, Harry... But I can't just let go."

“No,” said Harry, leaning over to give Draco a long sweet kiss, “I can’t let go either... The laws in this country are fucked. And most people don’t agree with them. Our laws are changing, though I know it’s slow. And don’t talk such utter, _utter_ bollocks. You’re never going to end up on the streets. Never be _anybody’s_ rent boy. If your parents turn you out then you’ll have a home with me... And I wish I could save all the those omegas, Draco, but I can’t. I can only save you.”

Harry bit his lip. He was far too alpha to get upset in front of his omega but he knew implicitly that Draco knew how he was feeling. He squeezed Draco’s thigh, and sighed.

“I had some news earlier. Good news. My ex is having a baby. And I’m pleased, she’s a good person and a great mum. And she’ll be happy. I suppose... I suppose I just want a bit of that happiness for myself.”

Harry's words eased the feeling inside Draco's chest, but it wasn't enough. At least Draco knew Harry would protect him. It even made him wish to give up his Malfoy name for him. He held Harry’s hand and let him lead this conversation. He felt safe near his alpha, and he hoped they could manage it.

Time had passed and Harry had been so consumed by his conversation with Draco that they’d arrived at the Ollivander offices without his noticing.

Their car pulled up to the security guard at the gate, and they both showed their identification. They were just making their way to the office when a jovial old man flung open the door and ran towards them.

“Mr. Malfoy! Always such a pleasure! How is your father? Well I hope? Always so progressive, our Lucius, and look at you! An omega in full bloom! Your family must be so _proud_! And you’ll be betrothed soon I expect? And you must be...” Pausing, the old man looked at Harry, “Draco’s servant?”

Draco skilled his face into his business persona. He smiled politely at Ollivander, the old man still good hearted, although he was incredibly old fashioned.

"Mr. Ollivander, is so good to see you again. My father is well, as well as a multi-billionaire can be," Draco joked, laughing a little, like he practiced over and over and over again. Jokes about money and all were always welcomed. "I am always happy to carry my family's name as proud as we all are. I'm not betrothed... Not yet, no. My business is too important. Can you imagine? Our company in non-Malfoy hands?" He laughed again, even though his heart clenched at the thought of not marrying.

He looked at Harry, trying to control his laughter. He was used to this type of conversations enough to understand that the old man didn't ask it for being mean, but he knew that Harry must have hurt to listen that. "Oh, no, Mr. Ollivander. This is Harry Potter, one of my best consultants. He had great ideas of how to improve the negotiations between our companies and I simply _had_ to have a visit. I'm sure you are going to like it very much, sir."

Harry was as amused by the older man as Draco obviously was. He was used to the condescension of these older alphas, especially these moneyed ones. He sincerely doubted it was mean, and he threw out a hand that was shook heartily.

“Well, if Mr. Malfoy here speaks highly of you, then my company and my home is open to you both. I’ve taken the liberty of booking you both into the Presidential Suite of the Adlon Hotel - don’t worry, I insisted on separate rooms, I know you value your reputation highly Draco - I couldn’t have you stay in that _hovel_ your secretary mentioned! Now, allow me to take you both on a tour of the facility.”

What followed was an extremely enjoyable morning for Harry. The factory was new and modern, but Harry could see some areas in Design and Technology, Operations Management and Personnel where he felt good advice could develop productivity. While Draco kept up a litany of blue-blooded gossip with Ollivander, Harry enjoyed making notes, and finding areas of improvement.

-x-x-x-

Soon, Harry found himself by Draco’s side in the back of the rental car, their driver taking them towards the opulent Adlon Hotel. He took the smaller omega in his arms, enjoying his scent and how precise and perfect he _still_ looked after a day in such tall heels. Levelling a dozen little kisses on Draco’s face, Harry vocalised his plans for their evening.

“I want to take you out for dinner. Just the two of us... It shouldn’t cause any scandal; the two of us are just businessmen on a trip. But I want us to enjoy each other’s company, find out what makes each other tick,” he smiled, pressing one more kiss to Draco’s jaw. “And then we’re going to go up to that Presidential Suite and take advantage of all that luxury and wealth. We’ve got a whole night and I want to take every advantage.”

"Harry, _the driver_," Draco whispered, a little scared that the man would see them and say something. He pushed Harry a little, although a smile was on his face.

The day was good, thinking professionally. They talked about the improvements Harry suggested, and they decided to visit the company on the next day to have a huge meeting with the employees of Ollivander's so they could trace an Action Plan.

Now they were coming back to the hotel, and Draco felt his body getting hotter and hotter. He'd have to sneak to Harry's bedroom, or the other way around, but it would be amazing to sleep with him and just feel him closer.

"We can go to have dinner, but you can't get all touchy, Potter," Draco smiled, his white teeth showing and his eyes alight. "We're going to enjoy a nice, non-sexual conversation and then after, we come back to the hotel, and you can have other... Types of conversations with me."

“Don’t you worry Draco, the driver knows about keeping his mouth shut. If people’s secrets got out, then I promise you, they’d have no business left.” Harry broke off his words to kiss Draco once more, his kisses this time a little bit more sensual and hot, his body growing warm and sensitive under the deliciousness of their touch.

As the car moved towards their destination, Harry stroked his palms over Draco’s thighs, slipping the tip of his finger under his pencil skirt.

“You’re majestic,” Harry murmured. "I can’t wait for our evening to begin."


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we have a little bit of food play.

Draco was so nervous. He had never gone to a date, and he didn't know what to wear. Modern omega, traditional omega? Well, he was in a place that people might watch him, so he decided to go full traditional. He put on a black dress, with short sleeves and a square cleavage. He put on a silver necklace with a single emerald on it, and the same heels he was wearing earlier. His hair he put on a side braid and chapstick on his lips. He looked at himself in the mirror satisfied with what he looked like before his doorbell rang.

Their rooms at the hotel were everything that Ollivander had promised, and Harry couldn’t quite believe how the rich lived. Their beds were larger than king size and there was marble and mirrors everywhere, with a gigantic chandelier hanging from the roof.

Harry showed up at Draco’s door at eight for their dinner date, formally picking up the omega from his equally plush suite of rooms.

“May I have the pleasure this date?” Harry asked formally, presenting Draco with twelve roses he’d ordered from reception. He supposed they might be a little tacky, but he thought that Draco might appreciate the romance.

Draco lost his breath with what greeted him. He wasn't waiting for that, at all. He breathed in, scented Harry, his eyes watering as a smile got to his lips. Fucking lingering heat hormones. He knew he was close to his period, since the worst part of his heat was last week, but his body still harboured the hope of reproduction.

"This, and all the others to come," Draco said, accepting the flowers. "You didn't need it, Harry... You... Fuck, I don't know what to say," Draco looked up, trying not to cry and trying not to hide his smile. "I'm going to put the flowers inside so they don't wither just yet."

Draco looked for a cup or something to put on the flowers, filled it with water and put the flowers inside.

He walked to Harry again, grabbing his purse and locking the door.

"You can take me anywhere," he said, offering his hand.

“Oh, you liked them. I’m glad.” Harry said, as he took hold of Draco’s proffered hand. “I wasn’t sure. But I promise that while you’re beside me, I want to make every moment special.”

Harry thought Draco looked especially beautiful tonight. He wasn’t expecting his boyfriend to have worn the full, traditional omega garb, but he had to admit that it really suited him. Harry was wearing a lightweight suit, with a navy suit and tie. He hoped he looked even half as good as his omega.

The restaurant was spectacular, and unlike any place that Harry had been too before. They had a secluded table on the balcony outside and it was just warm enough for them both to feel comfortable. They were surrounded by twinkling fairy lights, and they had a view of the passing canal that flowed through the city. In the distance the sun was setting as their waiter uncorked the wine, and offered it to Harry to try. It was, of course, delicious and he asked for both of their glasses to be filled.

“I never thought it could be like this again,” Harry admitted to Draco. “I’ve never wanted to open my heart again. I thought Ginny was it for me... Don’t get me wrong. I knew she wasn’t my fated mate or any of that romance novel rubbish. We got on well, had friends in common... I thought what we had was good enough. But now, I see her with Blaise, and yes, she’s happy. And I think, Draco, I’m just getting ready to open my heart once more. I think that I want some of that happiness too. Every time we meet, spend time together... I’m yearning for more.”

"I like novel rubbish, Potter. It makes me feel like someday I might have a charming prince on a white horse come to save me from my high castle. Do you like horses, by any means?" Draco asked, jokingly, sipping his wine. Draco drank because he was used to it, but he preferred sweet wines. He'd never admit it, though. How peasant.

Draco sighed, a smile playing on his lips.

"Do you think you could live like this for life? Do you think you could handle me for eternity, even when I get soggy and ugly and old? I... Every day I spend with you I think that this is it for me. I'd love to have you forever. And it kills me inside thinking that I... That we..."

Draco sipped on his wine again, trying to forget the day in which they would have to be apart.

“Not horses, darling. I prefer cars, quite honestly. You should talk to Lyra though, she’s a big fan of ponies... She’s moaned at me for a pet horse for years... But I’ll admit, I do have some princess fantasies. I can’t imagine any princess as sexy as you though.”

"I'd be the most precious princess, I'm sure." Draco smiled, grey eyes glowing. "But also a very expensive one. I'm not very keen on jewellery or cars or anything like this, but I like to eat and I like to eat good."

Harry sipped his wine, enjoying how relaxed the conversation was.

These were some of his most intimate thoughts, things he’d never admitted to anyone before. The food was good too, and the pasta carbonara was scrumptious too. He took a bit bite of his meal, and thought a little while he chewed.

“Of course I could handle you for eternity, Draco. I wouldn’t mind you soggy, and old. You’ll never be ugly though, that’s an absolute physical impossibility. We’ll be soggy and old together, sitting together like those alpha/omega couples you see sat at the back of the bus. We’ll be an embarrassment to our grandchildren,” Harry giggled at the fantasy.

Draco laughed with his words, and as they ate the amazingly prepared food, he felt like he was on clouds.

"I'd be the one to embarrass them the most, I'm sure. Mother always told me I was too affectionate for my own good. You've been an amazing Alpha. She was stupid to let you go without a fight. Yes, she's happy, and with a new baby on the way, I get it. But you... You're something else, Potter."

“But Ginny _left_ me. That was all I ever wanted. Love and commitment forever. I’m a proper alpha, I suppose. Looking for a partner and babies. She knew we weren’t right for each other. Draco... We broke up because I asked her to _bond_. To take the full bond. I don’t know... What do you think about alphas and omegas who do that? Do you think it’s a ridiculous commitment?”

Draco thought about the last thing Harry said, licking his lips that tasted like past sauce.

"I'd bond you this _second_ if I could, Harry. I have given all of me to you and I'd give you so much more..."

Then, Draco had an idea. A stupid, very stupid idea, but one nonetheless.

"Tomorrow, I'll have to leave earlier. Alone. I have to go to the bank and... Fix some stuff. And I have to do it alone. Do you mind?"

Harry smiled at the omega in front of him, surprised that Draco had felt the need to ask, but then the effect of being in heat would do that to anyone. Hormones washed through their systems, making them soft and glowing, and making them revert to a more natural traditional version of themselves.

“Darling, you don’t have to ask me if you want to do anything. I’m not - and I never will be - one of those alphas that demand obedience all the time. Even if we _did_ bond, you’d be my boss at work, and in life too, I promise.”

But Harry had to admit that he felt a strong sense of disquiet at Draco’s choice to run this errand on his own. Maybe they’d fallen more deeply than even he’d imagined, for the idea of being away from each other was starting to feel awful. Goodness! How typically alpha was he starting to sound!

The rest of the meal passed by in a blur. Draco was wonderful company, very funny, with a dry sense of humour that made Harry feel quite scandalous with some of his observations. Harry told Draco a little of his history, about his first degree and the MBA that he’d taken at Cambridge after working in the field for a couple of years. “But I prefer working directly with businesses, you know? It’s far more satisfying.”

Harry put down his knife and fork, and sighed. “I think I’m happier working at your company than any time previously in my career. But I have to ask what your story is with Theo Nott? I know you went to university with him, but he’s been so abrasive since we met. I’m sure I didn’t step on his toes when I took the job? Goodness, he didn’t apply for the role as well did he?”

Draco didn't think he'd laugh so hard with Harry. His cheeks were burning and it seemed like they shared a sense of humour - although Harry seemed to refrain a bit more than Draco, that knew his jokes were borderline dark humour.

When Harry asked about Nott, Draco refused with his head.

"No. In our intern hierarchy, Nott is in the same position as you in the company. Nott had been clingy for years, and I hated when my father insisted that Theo worked with us. Our families know each other since we were but a thought in our parents’ minds. I think he feels like you are stealing something like... My friendship? My attention? I don't know. I couldn't care less about Nott, but he feels like because we know each other since babies, he is entitled to be around me all the time."

Draco sighed, drinking his last gulp of wine. Their plates were gone already, and Draco felt the night was coming to an end.

"How about we get some dessert? I feel like having some chocolate." Draco suggested, a smile on his face.

“Ummmm. Chocolate dessert sounds just about perfect from where I’m sat,” Harry smiled. “But I insist we take it to go. I want to enjoy my dessert with you. You’ve got me feeling very alpha tonight Draco... Maybe it was your polite little request, or maybe it’s that traditional omega dress you’ve decided to wear. What I want,”, he whispered, bringing his lips close to Draco’s ear, “is for you to spread it all over me. Make me sticky and messy, and clean me up with your tongue. It’s one of my biggest fantasies. Shall we take these desserts to go?”

Draco felt his cheeks burning with Harry's tone of voice and nodded a little too strongly. He didn't think he'd ever supply any of Harry's fantasies, but here they were.

"Yes, _alpha_…" Draco mumbled, his eyes shining. "But I have to ask for me, too... After I have my dessert, I need you to eat me out until I pass out. Can you do it for me, please, alpha?"

“I certainly can. Although I don’t recommend you passing out _too_ soon. We’ve got a whole night to entertain ourselves.”

Harry felt overjoyed that Draco felt open enough with him to share that particular fantasy, and that he’d get to return the favour. He felt that with every passing day Draco became more open, and more empowered sexually. It felt wonderful.

“I’ll get two of their chocolate tortes delivered up to the presidential suite then,” he murmured, placing his hand over the omega’s and not caring who saw. Harry felt intoxicated by the lights, the flowers and the romance of the evening. He stood then, and paid for their dinner, arranging for the dessert order to be sent straight up to their room. Harry felt excited at the prospect of food play with Draco, and he was already half-hard at the prospect.

Draco felt like he was flying, in a cloud of bliss. Harry's hands over him, the alpha's lips on his, his scent... Everything was driving Draco crazy, and he found himself slipping a little on his heels - something that has never happened before. He let the alpha press him against the lift wall, let him kiss him deeply and taste the now gone chapstick.

Harry spent the elevator trip making out with Draco; loving every moment of having the soft, slight omega in his arms. It felt right, like they’d been created to fit with each other. Harry lent over and took great lungfuls of the sweet omega scent, and wondered at how lucky he was. After several interminable minutes, the life pinged and they were back to their floor.

The two chocolate tortes sat, on silver platters, waiting for their attention on the table on their room.

Harry laughed, feeling cheeky. “I think we’ve got a date,” he smiled, grabbing hold of Draco in the knot of his arms as soon as the door shut behind him.

Draco was smiling, his cheeks hurting from happiness, and as they went to the room, Draco had the mind of asking... Why did they send the tarts to the same room? They had different rooms... And they weren't dating, _supposedly_. He let the question for later, though.

Harry walked Draco over to the bed, kissing his lips and nuzzling his neck as they walked over. All the time he kept up a litany, explaining how sexy Draco was, and how desirable he was in every way.

Once they got to the bed, Harry pushed Draco down gently, shrugging off his suite jacket, and loosening his tie. “I’ve been desperate for this moment all day,” he exclaimed, finding Draco’s mouth beneath his, and pulling him in for a searingly hot kiss.

Draco let himself be pushed against the bed, hugging Harry with his legs, what made his dress ride up his legs and bunch around his hips. He was careful not to let his heels hurt Harry's backside, though.

"I want you naked, alpha... So I can lick my dessert off your body..." Draco said, sucking on Harry's neck gently enough not to leave a mark, scenting him.

“That feels so beautiful,” Harry gasped, arching his neck against Draco’s warm mouth. “Everything you do is so good...”

Harry pushed Draco always off gently, and hurriedly opened the buttons on his shirt, and throwing that and the tie onto the floor. He wanted all the sensations, and pulled Draco’s hand up toward his nipples. “Be rough with them,” he asked, “I really want to feel it.”

Harry kicked off his shoes, and contorted his body terribly to undo his trouser buttons. It didn’t take much though, and soon they were down, but wrapped around the bottom of his legs in an ungainly knot of material. He was terribly excited, and could feel the warm girth of his length snug within his underwear, already damp and ready for Draco’s extra attentions.

“I think you’re going to have to help me with this final step”, Harry laughed, motioning towards his tangled trousers. It felt wonderful to be so intimate with another person, and not even care if he looked a bit silly.

Draco was trembling. He was a powerful omega, this was never something he doubted, but having so much control over someone's body... Over an _alpha's_ body, was just too overwhelming.

Draco turned, leaving Harry on the bed as he got out just enough so he could hold Harry's trousers with trembling hands and take them off, admiring the naked body of the man for a minute.

"You're so fucking hot I can barely think," Draco whispered, and straddled Harry's legs, his green, lacy knickers showing. He kissed the alpha's neck, licking and biting softly before going down to his chest.

He pressed his nails over Harry's chest, leaving his mark over his lover's body. He found a nipple with his mouth and did what he liked when Harry did to himself. He bit it, sucked on it, as he pressed the other with his thumb and forefinger, all the time as his wet, hot cunt pressed over Harry's cock on a lazy motion. Draco knew he was wetting Harry's pants with his slick and... He didn't fucking care.

“You’re the one who’s so fucking sexy,” Harry groaned, as Draco pressed his hot little body against him and swallowed, and played with his nipples.

The tiny lace knickers that he’d worn beneath his dress all night were soaked through, and Harry’s shorts were soaked in pre-come, his cock hard and ruddy; utterly eroticised by the gorgeous little omega taking all control of their situation.

He wriggled out of his damp boxer shorts, his cock jerking free next to those _fabulous_ little knickers.

“Take off your clothes, omega,” Harry demanded, insanely desperate to see Draco nude, and conscious that they’d be ruined soon if they didn’t disappear... His heart was racing in his chest, and every inch of Harry’s skin was awash with goosebumps. The friction of his cock rubbing against Draco felt beautiful, and Harry knew if he wasn’t careful he’d come just from frotting alone, like some seventeen year old virgin.

He tried to calm his brain, slow down his racing heart, his overheated body, and motioned to the chocolate dessert still stood on the table.

Draco lifted his head, licking his lips and smiling at Harry. With an idea, he stood on the bed, keeping steady because he was still wearing those heels and he didn't want to fall. He had one leg each side of Harry's hips. Draco reached for the side of his dress, unzipping it and taking it off.

His alabaster skin was even whiter after he took of the black dress, stark bright against his lacy bra and knickers. His bra was see-through, showing his hard nipples behind beautifully made lace. He sat back again on Harry's lap, getting closer and whispering on his ear.

"You are too used to break my brain, alpha. Now it's my turn," Draco said, biting his ear tenderly before leaving the bed, the toc-toc of his heals loud between their panting breathing. He grabbed one of the dessert plates, getting near Harry and putting his finger on the chocolate ganache, licking it and rolling his tongue around his finger.

Draco had absolutely no fucking idea of what he was doing, but hey, he was good at figuring things out.

He got closer to Harry, and set the plate aside before taking off his boxers, finally letting his beautiful, huge cock breathe. He picked up the plate again and started to smear chocolate all over Harry. On his neck, his nipples, the middle of his abs, a line down and around his cock. Draco then broke a bit of the tart and put it on Harry's mouth.

"Don't chew, Alpha. We need to eat it together," Draco teased, before leaning and licking the chocolate out of Harry's neck. He went slowly, licking him, biting, sucking, giving all the attention he could at each little part of him.

Harry writhed under Draco’s attentions, the blood thrumming though his body and his pulse jumping in his throat. His skin was shivering, and he felt like all his deepest desires were being met in that moment. The chocolate felt bizarre next to his skin; cold and sticky, but still very sexy.

And really, this was far too submissive for any alpha, and by rights, Harry should be moving in to dominate... But this was wonderful, like a dream made real.

Draco looked incredibly powerful stood there; his omega looked like a marble sculpture, taking his pleasure for himself. For an avowed virgin, Draco certainly seemed in control, seemed to know exactly what he wanted and just exactly how he was going to take it.

The chocolate was rich and bitter where Draco had placed it in his mouth, and Draco’s tongue was flickering, moving delicately and relentlessly against his own. Quite honestly, Harry was afraid to even move a muscle, so intent was he on enjoying everything. Screwing his eyes shut, Harry determined to let Draco continue his slow journey down his body.

Draco was lost in the taste of Harry's skin and chocolate. He touched him with his tongue and fingers, licking and sucking until he was clean.

When he reached Harry's cock, Draco didn't wait before licking around the head, tasting his alpha and the sweetness of chocolate. After he was clean, he opened his mouth, sucking his cock up and down, bobbing his head and holding Harry by his legs, one hand going to Harry's balls and playing with them, his saliva running down the shaft.

He let go with a _pop_, going up again and smiling as he bit half of the chocolate still sticking out of Harry's mouth, his lips touching his alpha's in a sinful kiss.

"You can eat now, Alpha. Is it a good dessert?"

“Ummm.... gorgeous.” Harry groaned, adoring every second. Draco’s tongue was just _everywhere_, lapping up the chocolate like the good little omega he was, every nerve in his body straining under the pleasure.

Draco was a fabulous cocksucker, in a different league to anyone else he’d ever had, and he very nearly came under the hot, wet touch of his mouth.

The bittersweet taste of the chocolate in his mouth made his skin shiver, and he pulled Draco closer, not wanting there to be an inch of space between them both.

“It’s a very good dessert,” he laughed, pulling away, the sticky skin of his erect cock pulled tight with saliva, pushing firmly against Draco’s bony hips.

“But I think I deserve more torte... I’m a growing boy, Draco,” he murmured as he pushed his finger into the thick, creamy chocolate and wiped it down the thin skin over his lover’s clavicle, tenderly kissing, sucking and nipping it away, wanting to consume everything.

Draco moaned with the touch, holding onto Harry's shoulders to support himself. His eyes were closed, body trembling.

"Be careful, Harry... Not to leave a mark..." Draco whispered, and then reached for the rest of the dessert. He broke another piece, holding it in front of Harry's mouth so he could eat it. "Let me have the pleasure to feed you, and then you can do the same with me..."

Harry opened his mouth, and took the chocolate into his mouth with a soft suction. The chocolate tasted rich and bitter, and he seized Draco’s mouth in his own, kissing him roughly and passionately. He pushed his tongue into his omega’s mouth, and explored, enjoying the warmth and the soft, wet embrace of the other man.

“You’re so delicious... Inside and out,” Harry moaned, as he pulled out of the kiss. He broke off another piece of the chocolate and fed it slowly to Draco.

Draco took two fingertips full of the chocolate torte and spread it richly over both of Draco’s perfectly pink nipples. Leaning close, he lent his head and started to lap his rough tongue over the nipples, enjoying the feeling of the ripe little nipples in his mouth.

“Would you like me to fill your arse with chocolate and eat it out?” Harry asked boldly, looking Draco straight in the eye.

Draco moaned with Harry's mouth on him, his whole body trembling with the pleasure of being sucked. He didn't know much about food play, but he was in the process of understanding if he liked it or not.

With Harry's question, Draco went bright red, his mouth opening a little. Was he okay with that? Did he feel hot with it? Draco considered for a few seconds before replying.

"Maybe if the chocolate is not _inside_ me? I'd like if was outside, though, over the skin of my arsehole... Because then you'd have to lick it all clean. What do you think?"

“Think it sounds hot,” Harry agreed happily, comfortable with anything that Draco wanted to do, and anxious to use his tongue to make him feel fantastic.

He helped Draco to move into a comfortable position on his hands and knees, and opened his legs wide so his beloveds perfectly pink furled arsehole was on display. He licked a lovely strip across the delicate skin, and rubbed his thumb across the pliable flesh.

Wasting no more time, Harry gathered a large chunk of sticky chocolate, spreading it thickly around Draco’s slick hole. “Careful,” Harry smiled “it really is _quite_ cold...” Crowding Draco, Harry set to feasting on the dessert, enjoying every mouthful.

Initially, Draco felt a little ashamed. But as he went on with his hands and knees and showed himself for Harry, the pleasure made him forget all about it. He moaned, loud, his body shivering and trembling with Harry's mouth on him. He was feeling so many things at once. His hole twitched with the feeling, and his cunt was wet with pleasure. He didn't even mind the cold since Harry's mouth was so hot afterwards.

"Fuck... Harry... Harry, it's so good... Fuck me with your tongue... Open me up for your thick cock..."

Harry was utterly transfixed by Draco’s sweet pink arsehole. He licked away all the gooey chocolate goodness and then got down to the more seductive taste of Draco’s nubile flesh. Not able to help himself, Harry opened Draco wide with his tongue, addicted as he was to the gorgeous slick that dropped down to mix on his lips.

Pulling off, Harry kissed a line into the curve of his boyfriend’s arse, licking and nipping lightly as he went. Panting, Harry begged, “Let me make love to you... Let me fill your arse with my wide cock. I want to feel you riding me, Draco-”

Draco closed his eyes, moaning out loud and showing off his arsehole and cunt. Harry was so good with his mouth that Draco couldn't even think about what he was doing.

"Yess, Harry! Prep my arse to have you, please... Make me loose enough to have all of your cock inside me... I want to ride you, I want to feel your knot inside of me... Please, Harry, give it to me..."

Harry opened his boyfriend’s arse with his fingers, slicking them up with the juices leaking from Draco’s cunt.

“You’re so hot,” Harry panted, his fingertips buried deep in his lover. “I’m going to fill you up to the very brim.”

Harry felt like his whole body was ready to fuck Draco, felt like the whole of the evening had been foreplay waiting for this moment. He switched Draco over so he was laying on his back “I want to see you,” he exclaimed. “See your face when you come.”

Harry knew he was clutching Draco hard enough to leave bruises but he didn’t care. He lined up his thick, heavy cock ready to push inside, his slit leaking pre-come as he did so, slick all around with Draco’s juices.

Taking a deep breath, Harry presses forward. “You’re perfection,” he hissed, biting his lip in anticipation.

The slide home was hot and still a bit foreign, but it was like they were meant to be together this way. Draco closed his eyes, a moan on his throat and a smile on his lips. He wanted it in some other way. He wanted Harry to do him on the proper way, knotting his cunt and shoving all his babies inside Draco, but that couldn't be.

The option was amazing, though. Harry's hands on his hips were grounding him as the alpha pounded inside him like a beast. Draco was trying not to scream, not to show how amazing it was to be fucked like that, but he just couldn't. He bit his lower lip to stop himself from making sounds.

His body was shivering all over with pleasure. His nipples were hard, his small breasts bouncing and sending shivers all over his body. His cock was also hard, leaking precome, and he came before he even thought about it. All of his body exploded in pleasure, and he let his head get lost in it.

Harry gasped with pleasure at Draco’s beautiful reaction. He ground his cock into his lover deeply, enjoying the heat and the soft, plush skin of Draco’s round arse. Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before he came; Draco just had that effect on him.

He felt the familiar heat in the pit of his belly, felt the coiling of pleasure build. Harry’s skin was tingling and his heart felt like it was in fire. He wished desperately that he could knot Draco, fill him with a baby that would be loved and spoiled. His balls tightened close to his body, and then Harry was coming, thick spunk filling his lover.

Harry collapsed, his body spent and his breath gasping. He pulled Draco close, and listened to the rocking beat of their hearts.


	10. Ten

Draco and he must have fell asleep at some point for Harry’s shuttered eyes blinked open in the grey light of the morning. He held his loved one in his arms and wished that the moment could last forever.

As Draco opened his eyes, he smiled with the warm feeling of being embraced. He felt loved and satisfied. But then another feeling took over his guts. He sat, groaning a little with the slight pain in his arse, and looked at Harry, and the windows that showed the day had begun.

"Fuck, Potter, you're not supposed to be here!" Draco said, although he smiled and kissed Harry on his forehead. "It's early, they'll soon get knock into our doors to deliver room service. You have to get out just about _right now_!"

“You’re as paranoid as you are handsome,” Harry laughed. “I’m up, I’m up.” He leant over and kissed Draco warmly, sliding an arm around Draco’s thin shoulders. “The people in these hotels never say a word... They’d never have any customers otherwise.”

Harry stood, and stretched. His morning cock stood stiffly to attention and he smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not about to ask for another shag; I know we’d get caught in the act.”

He regretfully pulled on a robe, and made for the door. “I’m going to go back to my room, get a shower and look as respectful as I can while I’m doing it.” Harry opened the door, and in a moment he was gone.

Draco breathed in deeply, relieved that Harry had gone so fast, but he was smiling. He never thought he'd feel this way about anyone, and here he was, dreaming about a man who left his bedroom. Looking around, Draco noticed that Potter had forgotten his clothes all around the floor, and moved to pick them up, shoving them in the bottom of his bag so no one would see them.

He moved to the bathroom so he could have a shower and prepare for the day. He was resolved to go on with his plan, but he was getting cold feet. What if someone found out about what he was going to do? Something he has been doing for a while, but much more subtly. As he went on with his routine, he kept thinking and thinking. It wasn’t illegal, but it would give him freedom if he ever needed it. And he was thinking that maybe he would.

As he dressed up, he was still thinking, biting his lower lip and almost hurting himself in the process. He got his phone, sat down on the bed and texted the only person he knew would be at his side, no matter what.

_"Pansy, I need a huge... Huge favour. Bigger than anything I've ever asked you. Can you be my life saviour once again?"_

It took two minutes for him to receive her reply, the longest two minutes of his life.

_"Sure thing, love. Who do I have to bury? Potter? Nott?"_

Draco smiled, sitting on his bed as his plan was traced on his mind. He got his extra phone from his bag, turned it on and called Pansy from it.

_"Babe, I'm going to send you a couple of checks. I want you to deposit them on that special account you have just for me. These are signed with a much bigger amount though, and of course you haven't seen a thing, right?"_

_"Me? You're the boss, hun. You're in charge of the money. I'm just your secretary."_ He could hear Pansy's smile on the other side of the line, and couldn't help but reply:

_"That's a good girl, I'll be sure to give you a fat present on your birthday. Also, if you could bury Nott for me, that would be nice."_

Pansy laughed on the other side, and after a couple of minutes talking, Draco hung up. Grabbing his purse, he walked out his room. He had some checks to sign and send.

-x-x-

Harry relaxed into the shower, enjoying the hot water rolling over his muscles. He was still a bit sticky from yesterday’s chocolate and he smiled, recollecting Draco’s clever tongue licking him clean. Honestly, that man was endlessly keen. Harry loved his slight, pale little body and wished dearly he could give him his knot.

Exiting the shower, Harry lazed on the bed for a few minutes. It was still early and he was a little overstimulated by the sex the night before. _No good_, he decided. He couldn’t stop thinking about Draco, and he sent a quick text over to his lover.

_Already missing you, love. Last night was amazing and parts of me are still sore! I’ll meet you downstairs for breakfast in half an hour._

But what to do in the meantime? He pulled on a top and jeans, and picked up his phone to call Lyra. She would be up while her mum and Blaise slept into the morning.

“Hi Daddy,” she answered brightly, and Harry’s heart burst with love like it never failed to.

“Hi baby,” he replied. “I wanted to tell you that I’m having a special time here with Draco. I think he’s becoming quite an important person in my life…”

When Draco received Harry's text, he was about to put his food on his plate so he could eat. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he completely forgot about Harry in his plan to keep some money safe. He needed to go and fix his stuff before having breakfast with Harry then.

_Hey love, I don't miss you quite yet, because my arse reminds me of you every single step I take. Haha I'm kidding, I wish we were still on bed. But give me forty minutes instead of half an hour. I have that thing I talked about yesterday to fix. See you in a bit. ly_

Draco hit send, then he reread his message. He did it without noticing, but had he ever told Harry 'I love you' with all of the words? He didn't think so. And he just said 'ly' like it was the most normal thing to send his lover.

He breathed in deeply. Harry would just look at it like the omega in love he was and ignore it. It was just two letters anyway.

He called an Uber, and left as quickly as possible to the bank, signing the checks inside the car. All of them were small amounts of money that he could justify as if he was buying some jewellery or some clothes, but that, together, was a small fortune if ever he lost all the money on his account. He hoped it wouldn't happen any day soon, but...

Harry heard his phone vibrate on the side of the and bed, and leant over to read Draco’s reply. He frowned, wondering briefly what Draco was planning. He laughed when he saw the _ly_. How _gorgeous_ was Draco. He didn’t think that he really did love him, but it was a lovely sentiment.

Harry lay back on his hotel bed and closed his eyes. It was a nice bed, comfortable. But Draco’s bed had been wonderful too. It was still early so he set the alarm on his phone and decided to nap for twenty minutes before he went down to breakfast.

Before Harry, he sent a very quick message to Draco:

_That sounds like a good plan! I’m going to have a quick sleep before breakfast. Ly _

Harry wondered what Draco would think to that message. He closed his eyes, knowing he didn’t have long to wait.

As Draco was depositing the checks, he stopped to check on Harry's message back. He stopped for a couple of seconds, his heart beating so fast and so strong he thought it was going to break his ribcage.

He finished with the checks and found somewhere to sit. Then, Draco started to reread that message over and over and over again, those two letters burning his eyes like they were made of fire. Was it really true? Did Harry really loved him? Even though they couldn't be together?

Draco knew that, what once was just physical attraction was becoming way more than this to him. He really did love Harry, and he couldn't control it. That was why he was sending Pansy those checks. He used to do that in the past, and he knew the money he sent to that account, in her name, was making more money, but he stopped doing this for about two years because... Well, he'd never marry, why was he worrying about his money?

But then Harry came and here he was, thinking about giving up everything to be with this alpha... and then he says he loves him?

Draco got the car back to the hotel, still thinking about the two letters, his stomach flipping with anxiety. He went directly to the restaurant so he could wait Harry for their breakfast. He was about five minutes earlier, so he sat on a table and waited, willing his heart to calm the fuck down.

Harry strode into the restaurant, a broad smile filling his features as he saw Draco already sat down at a table. He knew that they had to maintain standards for all the surrounding customers.

“Good morning, Mr. Malfoy,” he smirked, pulling out a chair next to Draco. “I’m in the mood for a full English this morning. The beds in this hotel are surprisingly comfortable aren’t they?” Harry flirted, and sipped at the cold orange juice Draco had already poured for the pair of them.

Harry couldn’t resist the sight of Draco, and he let his hands fall casually against the other man’s arm. Even though the touch was light, and terribly casual, it made Harry shiver. There was so much they needed to say to each other, and this wasn’t the time or the place.

Harry cleared his throat as the waiter came to take their orders. “What’s on the agenda today, then Draco? Are we visiting the factory again? Or would you like to have a day off together? I’ve got some ideas for a day off if you’re game.”

"You certainly look excited, Mr Potter," Draco smiled, his eyes bright as he let his sight bath in Harry's presence. He was such an amazing figure, and Draco wished to have him all the way.

"We have to finish our negotiations in the factory, unfortunately, as I don't want to come here in the near future," Draco said, putting a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "But I think we can stop by somewhere after we come back to London, somewhere you think people might not notice us..."

Draco's voice was filled with expectations, and he looked at Harry as the waiter came.

"I'd like some omelettes and broccoli, please," he said softly so Harry could ask the waiter. It wasn't polite for an omega to order something when an alpha was on the table. Sometimes, Draco forgot that, so used he was to eat alone all the time.

Harry realised immediately that Draco wasn’t going to order, and narrowed his eyes. When was Draco going to realise that he just wasn’t that sort of Alpha? If Draco wanted to order omelettes and broccoli then he ought to just do so. Harry ordered the all-day breakfast, and then quietened his voice to let Draco make his order after he was finished. No doubt Draco would have words with him about that, but Harry didn’t care. He wanted Draco to know he was valued as man, not just as an omega.

Draco sighed, ordering his meal. As soon as the waiter had gone, he looked back at Harry, trying to keep his emotions in check. He was upset with Harry's reaction, and his mood dropped a bit. He had to talk to Harry about it.

“Back to the factory after breakfast, then,” Harry yawned, stretching in his chair. “I wish we didn’t have to, love,” he followed in a quieter voice. “I just want to go on an old fashioned _date_ with you. You know, coffee and cake in a cafe and a walk around a lake. Get chased by a duck or something...”

"Well, we have to. Otherwise, Mr. Ollivanders will have a nice chat with my father, and we both know how this is going to be fun. I wish to have a date with you, too, with all the ducks included, but we can't... At least not now. I think we have to do the best with what we can actually have."

Harry hushed his voice as his toast arrived, and Draco’s omelette. “But a night out in London sounds super. What do you suggest?”

Draco thanked the waiter as he placed the plates on the table and wished them 'bon appetit'. He thought for a moment, and answered.

"I wish we could just be, you know? Sit in a place with a bottle of fizzy drink and just talk. No fancy dinners or long walks," Draco said, and then looked at Harry, a bit hurt. "Don't do that again, please. What you did with the waiter. I know what you're trying to do and I appreciate your feeling, but it makes me look like a reactionary omega, which I am not, and do not wish to be. This place is way too expensive and all the people here have ways to tell my family what's happening with me. Trust me on this one, love. You don't know how terribly cruel my world can be."

Harry looked at how Draco’s face had fallen, and inwardly kicked himself. What an idiot he was! The problem was, Harry knew he was falling in love with Draco, more and more deeply as the hours and days passed. He could feel his resolve slipping. Harry wanted to shout his feelings from the rooftops, and tell the world about the wonderful omega that had so enriched his life.

He bit his lip worriedly. If Draco was this annoyed over a waiter, he had better not admit he’d just been on the phone to his daughter, telling her how special he was...

“I’m aware of how cruel the world is Draco,” Harry said softly. “And I know you’re not a reactionary omega. But you’re only alive once, love. This is your one and only chance on the Earth. Even if it’s not for me, you should talk to your parents. I don’t know. You’re a good person, Draco. You deserve the world.”

Harry dug into his breakfast, enjoying the wonderful, scrumptious food that the hotel provided. Checking that there was no one around, he gave Draco’s thigh a quick squeeze.

“So we’re back at the factory this morning? I don’t think that Ollivander has any idea at all, do you?”

"Trust me on this one, Alpha. " Draco patted Harry's hand, eating his breakfast and feeling like he deserved that.

Harry had no idea what he was thinking, so Draco didn't want to correct him. He knew Harry had amazing intentions, but... It wasn't the time. He went too far already when he let Harry penetrate him, he didn't want to do it all like an impatient person and lose all the progress he's had.

"I think he will if you keep looking at me like you've fucked me all night," Draco joked, a smile on his face. "Treat me like the high class omega I am, open doors, serve me things like I don't know how to use my hands, and never ever touch my skin, unless it is for shaking my hand. He'll never notice."

They finished their breakfast at a leisurely pace, and Harry didn’t think he’d ever _possibly_ need to eat again. Ollivander’s limousine was waiting at the front of the hotel, and they were soon speeding towards the factory.

Harry lounged back in his seat. This was more luxury than he was used to, and he intended to enjoy it.

“I’ve never been in one of these before,” he admitted. “It’s been a tough road to get where I am. I didn’t have an amazing childhood, the only reason I even got to university was my Godfather dying when I was a teenager. He left me some money, and that allowed me to study. I know you mentioned before about the differences between Alpha’s and Omega’s in our society, but it doesn’t matter which gender you are. It’s always harder being poor.”

Harry swivelled his body round and looked at Draco. “What about you? Was school much difficult when you came into your Omega inheritance? Many of the Omega children in my year were forced to leave school. Their parents simply thought paying for an Omega education was a waste of money.”

Draco looked at him, touching his hand without thinking twice.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I've always been wealthy, so I can't really understand what it is to be poor... But I've known suffering and I know how it can destroy a childhood. I'm happy you've grown into an amazing man..."

Draco smiled, and then thought about what Harry had asked.

"I've studied in an all omega school, so it was fine. All of us were expected to be very well educated people. There might me a difference between how traditional society acts towards rich and poor omegas. Poor omegas are waste of money, but rich omegas... Are a prize, trade material. And you, sir, ruined this one."

Draco smiled as he said it. He loved the fact Harry had been the one to ruin him.

“Well, _ruined_ isn’t a term I’d use Draco. What we were doing last night felt pretty bloody natural to me. I loved every second.”

Harry brushed a careful finger over Draco’s wrist. “I’m falling for you, Draco. I can’t help myself. I’ve always been the same. My emotions can never stay buried.”

Harry didn’t have time for another word as the limousine had arrived at the factory. He swallowed down any further words as the driver came around to open the door. Harry respected Draco, letting him exit the car first. It wouldn’t do to give anyone anything to gossip about.

"Falling? But you said--" Draco stopped what he was saying when the driver opened the door. Harry had said he loved him. Yes, it was two letters, but he said it. Wasn't it true?

Draco's mind started to run around. He went on with his day on the automatic, smiling and joking around with Ollivander, acting like the proper rich omega he was.

He was sad. He couldn't help it. He was confused, and lost, and his feelings were all over the place. He felt like crying all the time, but he held on.

At the end of the day, he was exhausted. As he entered in the limo again, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back seat.

"I really want to go home."

Harry looked over at Draco and narrowed his eyes. There was definitely something wrong, and had been most of the day. He just couldn’t put his fingers in what had happened... Draco had put on a good show, that was for sure. He’d been smiling and laughing all day, acting the part of the rich, aristocratic Omega the whole of the day. No one would have thought there was anything wrong, but Harry knew better.

It wasn’t time to push Draco now, though. The man was obviously exhausted. Harry was a little disappointed. He had hoped to spend their evening together.

“Okay, I’ll instruct the driver,” he replied, and knocked on the glass to instruct him to take them to Draco’s apartment.

“Alright, Draco,” Harry said, sitting down. “I don’t want to put pressure on you. You don’t need to talk if you don’t want to. But I could come into yours.... We could watch some cable or rent a film from Amazon? Just tell me what you want.”

"Today, in the morning," Draco started, his eyes still closed, his body tired. "You said you loved me. I've heard it a thousands of times. Once, a stupid Alpha sang on my window with a bunch of other musicians how much he loved me, and I threw cold water in all of them. I never believed in any 'I love you's, Harry. But today, I sent you a message and... You replied with those two letters... I thought... I thought of giving up everything for you."

Draco opened his eyes, moving his head so he could look at Harry.

"I believed in you. And after... you said, you were _falling_ for me. Which is nice, I suppose. I'd be thrilled to have heard it from your mouth, _if_ you hadn't said I love you just an hour before. Which leads me to think... You'd say 'I love you' for whatever reason. And I'll never know if you're being honest or if you're just happy because I made you come."

Harry looked at Draco, not even sure what he should say to rectify the situation. He closed his eyes, and leant back in his chair.

“Draco,” he said, carefully “I’m not the Alpha that you threw water into. I’m not a liar and I don’t _ever_ mess people about. When I said I was falling for you, I was telling you the truth.”

“But I’m starting to realise something about you Draco. You always know better, don’t you? Know better than _everyone_ else in the world. You’ve diminished my feelings at every opportunity. You’ll never be happy because you’ll never allow yourself to be.”

Harry stared out of the window for the rest of the journey. He felt truly sad. Draco was a good person but Harry couldn’t believe that he’d thrown his feelings back in his face like he had.

"Well, Harry, I can't be happy. It's not in my stars and you knew it since the beginning," Draco was angry now, and he had a small sarcastic smile in his lips.

Draco wasn't perfect. Oh, he knew he wasn't. But between his many faults, there was one that was worse than all of the others. When he wanted to hurt, he pushed his fingers way, _way_ deep into the cut.

"I didn't try to diminish your feelings. I do believe you _are_ falling for me. But don't say I love you if you don't mean it, Harry. Because when I said it to you, I meant it."

When they arrived at the hotel, Draco let the driver open the door for him, and he waited politely for Harry. His eyes were red and hurting, but he didn't cry. Yet.

"We need to sit down and talk about what we are doing here. Our start was confusing and I have no idea where I'm stepping anymore."

“No,” Harry replied. “I think you’ve got every idea in the world where you’re stepping. You’re stepping in exactly in path that your parents have laid out for you. And that would be fine, it would be excellent, if that was what you wanted. But I’m not convinced it is.”

They walked to the lounge, and sat under the big picture window. Like everything else at the hotel it was both luxurious and beautiful. Harry took in the views of the sunlit gardens, and the neat flower bed, and closed his eyes for a moment. He really didn’t want to say the wrong thing and upset Draco further.

“I was being truthful when I said that I was falling for you, Draco. I never expected to find these feelings again. Never really expected to find somebody I wanted to share my world with. But you defied my expectations, met my daughter and let me have a glimpse of a different future. But you seem terrified of the idea of being happy. You’re a grown man, but you still fear the wrath of your parents.”

Harry knew the next few words would hurt the pair of them, but he was determined. He looked Draco straight in his eyes, and gripped the side of his chair, fearful suddenly of the other man’s reaction.

“I can’t spend my life hurting and waiting. I think, Draco, you have to come to the decision of whether you want me to be a part of it yourself. Let’s have a few days, a week perhaps, alone just to think about what we both want. We’ve rushed into things, and it’s been too much, too heavy and too fast. I want you, but you have to want us too. I think we need to be professional business colleagues for a little while.... You’re very quiet, Draco. What is it that you’re thinking?”

Draco listened, although every fibre of his being wanted to shout and scream at Harry. The Alpha would never understand why Draco acted the way he did. It wasn't because he didn't want or because he was confused. He just couldn't. It wasn't possible, and that's it.

"Sometimes I think you imagine my parents to be doting and caring of me. That they would look at me and say 'okay, Draco, it's your choice and I'm going to respect it'. It isn't about wanting or not, Harry. It isn't about choosing. I _don't_ have a choice."

Draco sighed, feeling his whole body trembling in anger, fear and sadness.

"I don't fear the wrath of my parents. I fear the consequences of it. I'll lose everything I know, Harry. _Everything_. I never learnt how to cook, how to take a bus, how to fend for myself. And it wasn't because I am rich. No, it's because I couldn't. Such mundane things are not appropriate and also would let me survive on my own. And they can't allow that."

Draco looked at Harry, his face very serious.

"I don't have a family, Harry. I have owners. And they'll either sell me to someone equally wealthy or throw me in the trash. There's no in between. There's no choice. Unless you want a poor, useless omega living on your sofa for the rest of your life. Because that's the only option for me, if I ever say no to my parents. Would you be willing to do so?'

“I can see that your mind is made up, Draco. You’re living in a gilded cage. Personally I think we could make a life together... I’d be willing to look after you and support you. It wouldn’t be the life you’re used to, but at least it’d be free. And yes, you’ll call me a romantic, call me a fool. You’d be correct. But you’re only just existing as you are.”

Harry stood, and looked down at Draco. “There’s nothing more that I’d like than to take you home with me. I’d like to sweep you up into my arms, kiss you like you deserve. But you’ll never let me.”

Harry walked out, afraid to say anything else. He decided to make his own way home, and text Draco when he arrived.

When Harry walked away, Draco had basically lost all hope. He controlled himself in front of others, but as soon as he entered his room, he started crying and sobbing.

Harry couldn't deal with him. He just couldn't. Draco knew he was a coward, and that if Harry was in his place, he'd have run away ages ago. But he wasn't Harry and he didn't know what to do. He would either lose everything to risk it all with Harry, or lose Harry to have everything he already had.

Harry should've known that this wasn't such a simple thing to do.

He took a wash, leaving his hair to dry itself and put on some jeans and a black jumper, together with some black converse shoes. He didn't care about look proper or omega right now. He just wanted to get home and relax for once is his life.


	11. Eleven

_Draco, _Harry wrote_, I’m sorry I walked away. I want you to know I was listening. I don’t want you to walk away from everything you’ve ever known, and everyone who has ever looked after you. Whatever you decide, please know that the last few weeks have been some of the most special of my life._

-x-x-

Draco was still in the car when he got Harry's text. It made his heart relax a little, but it didn't fix his problem.

_"It was for me too, Harry. I really do love you. You must understand that this is not easy for me. Let me think, please. I'll have my monthly check up next Friday, so this is the perfect moment so that we stay a little apart. We'll work as usual and, on Friday night, we'll talk in private. Is it okay to you? Please don't walk away again... It nearly broke me."_

When Harry received Draco’s text he signed in sheet relief. He was sad that Draco had agreed for them to work apart for the week, but overjoyed that the omega still wanted to be a part of Harry’s life. He quickly texted back.

_“I’ll never walk away from you again. I meant every word of our earlier conversation. I have real feelings for you Draco, and I’m willing to have a relationship on any terms you lay out. “_

The rest of the day flew by quickly for Harry. The love affair he’d been conducting with Draco had taken up much of the energy he should have dedicated to his work, so he spent the remaining hours catching up on urgent paperwork. He wrote up his report on the Ollivander factory visit, and finally, laid back in a steaming bubble bath, washing his hair carefully and relaxing in a way he’d forgotten how to. Laying out his suit for the next day, Harry was surprised by how calm he felt.

Perhaps, Harry realised, Draco would realise this week that he was in earnest, and that everything he’d said was true.

It wasn't quite as easy for Draco. When he arrived home, he had no will whatsoever to do anything. He had foregone supper, and lay in bed thoughtfully as he remembered everything that happened in the weekend. He thought of Harry, his amazing Harry, taking care of him, being gentle and loving. If he focused enough, Draco knew that he could still feel Harry's body against his, taking over him, taking everything Draco had to offer...

But then, Harry had expectations that Draco wouldn't, and couldn't, fulfil. Firstly, although it was very kind of him, Harry acted like Draco wanted to be the boss of everything. He didn't. And he knew it was all in good intention, since Harry knew Draco had been controlled all of his life, and of course Draco would like to wear his fitted trousers whenever he wanted, but it didn't mean he wanted to be a 'modern omega'. Maybe in a few contexts, yes. He'd like to choose who to marry with, thank you very much, but he also enjoyed having his alpha order food for him and leave him be. Draco hated talking to people, and although he was really good with his words, it was something he got tired very fast.

They had to find the middle ground if they wanted to be together.

And there was also the fact that Draco _would_ lose everything if he decided to be official with Harry. It wasn't a matter of 'if'. It was a matter of 'when', and Draco wasn't quite ready for that. He knew that maybe his mother would try to be in his favour, but it wasn't something he would rely on.

-x-x-

Harry’s week was as busy as any he could remember. His love affair with Draco had meant his work had gone on the back burner, which was never a good look when you’re only a few weeks into a new job. He knew it was vitally important to support his clientele, so he locked himself in the office, catching up on everything that had slipped past his notice. Harry soon felt happier and more confident.

He missed Draco’s comforting presence terribly, though, and every cell in his body yearned for his loved one’s company. Many times he picked up his phone, and unconsciously began to tap out a message. It would have been too easy though, to have broken and spoken to him, and he had to admit he was very tempted.

Harry rang Lyra instead, wanting desperately to speak to somebody. His daughter was as chirpy as always, and was overjoyed to hear from her dad.

“It’s so fabulous to hear from you!” Lyra gushed, her voice sparking on the other end of the line. “Mum and Blaise are so _boring_ at the moment. It’s all babies and nurseries and nappies! _Blah, blah_! Mum’s being totally boring about the foods we’re all allowed to eat. How are you? I want to see Draco again, and go out for dinner! I miss his face!”

Harry laughed at her enthusiasm. “I don’t know. We’re having a week catching up with our lives. But I’ll give him your love.”

“Well, don’t mess things up with him,” Lyra warned darkly, sounding older than her years. “Anyone can see you’re meant for each other! But dad, sometimes what we think is very normal is not for other people! Tell him your feelings and think of his feelings, okay? Like mum says: use _words_!”

Lyra was certainly an intelligent child, Harry thought as he finished their call. Her comment set him thinking, and he idly googled omega history on his phone.

The first few hits didn’t say much that he didn’t know, but an academic article grabbed his attention. He read for a few minutes, thinking about Draco and their relationship.

“_Many omega’s _can_ and _do_ crave a traditional role in society. This isn’t a character fault, and doesn’t mean that everything in their lives has to be traditional. The way that it has always been between alpha and omega groups has often been seen as a negative but we must remember that the building blocks of alpha/omega DNA mean that both groups will often be satisfied ultimately by these traditional roles.”_

_That was interesting_, Harry thought. He’d never really considered that Draco might have similar biological drives to himself. He’d seen him only as his beautiful lover, and then as the boss he respected and admired. Perhaps they did need to talk a little more.

-x-x-

The week passed in a haze. First of all, Draco's period came and he got really grumpy when it happened. Second, he was so used to be near Harry, sending him messages and meeting him after work that he was short on patience every single day. Even Pansy, who was always happy to help him, shut him off for being such a git.

The worst of it was Nott, around him like a bloody hawk, asking where his body guard was. He was turning into a very annoying presence in Draco's life, and he'd rather not talk to him at all. With this, Draco decided to spend the whole week inside his office, asking Pansy to get his food for him.

It was a boring, tiring and exhausting week. At Friday, he was trembling all over. It was the first time he was going to his monthly check-ups after... Well, having sex for the first time. His period had ended the night of the day before, so he was fine. He went to the clinic, as bored as ever (or pretending to be) and met his parents there.

When he was on the hospital bed, legs opened so the doctor could check whether he was still a virgin or not, he checked his phone, trying to look unimpressed. After a couple of uncomfortable touched and lights directed to his most private areas, the declaration of 'still a virgin' to his parents made him relax, but he didn't show it.

He left the bed, hugged his mother and his father and asked, sounding bored:

"Can I go to work now?"

He left as soon as they said yes, texting Harry as soon as he got into the building.

_"I'm clean, still a 'virgin', I still don't have an answer, but I really want to see you today. Do you think we can meet later?"_

Harry was excited to get a message from Draco’s phone. He typed a quick reply.

“_I’d love to! I’ve missed you terribly all week. Shall I come to yours? I can bring takeout if you wish! Lyra says hello, and told me she misses you too_”

Draco smiled at his phone, rereading Harry's message over and over. He missed Lyra, too, especially because he wanted to be part of her life. Draco bit his bottom lip, trying to think of what to reply.

_"Yes, I'd like you to come to mind after work and yes, I'd love thai takeout if we can have it. But I miss you so,** so** much, Harry... Can we meet in the back kitchen now? I just want to see you and maybe hug you a little. It's the middle of the afternoon, no one will be there."_

Harry texted back quickly, suddenly beyond excited at the thought of seeing Draco. They’d not really seen each other for the whole week, and had only talked in professional emails. It simply hadn’t been enough, and every part of his alpha soul had been crying out to have his lover close, skin-on-skin, their scents mingling and filling the air.

“_I’ll be along as soon as I can,”_ he wrote, “_the thought of seeing you is intoxicating. I can’t wait to see you. Talk to you._”

Harry shoved his phone back in his pocket, and rushed out of the door. Perhaps he was being less cautious than he was used to, but right at that second he didn’t care. All he wanted was his perfect omega, right where he truly belonged: embraced in his very own arms.

Draco didn't wait much. He sent a message with 'Meet you there' to Harry and left his office. Pansy just looked at him from where she sat, filing her nails, and rolled her eyes. Draco got into the lift, going to the kitchen floor and walking casually. He didn't want to show he was about to do something he wasn't supposed to do.

When he got there, he pretended to be making tea, in case someone appeared there, and waited for Harry. His heart was pounding hard, and he felt his whole body get warm. Dear God, how he missed his alpha.

Harry walked along to the kitchen as if he were in a dream. The rest of the world had seemed to melt away and all that he’d been left with was anticipation. There was a thrumming deep in his stomach, and for a fully-grown alpha his nerves were embarrassingly shaky.

As soon as he entered the door he wasted no more precious time; pulling his lover close and attacking his mouth passionately with powerful, loving kisses. It was as if he’d been in suspended animation since they’d parted, as if a part of him was only now fully restored.

“I’ve missed this,” Harry smiled, amazed at the sheer adoration he felt for the omega in his arms. “Missed you. I think I’m finally ready to appreciate what _you_ want, rather than what I think is right. I’m ready to listen, I think.”

Draco just melted into Harry's arms, holding him by his neck and giving everything he had into the kiss. He pulled Harry closer to him, walking back until his back pressed against the counter. He held his moans back, but he couldn't stop his body, pressing himself hard against Harry, trying to find any kind of pleasure.

"Fuck, Alpha... I missed you so much... I felt so lonely without you..." Draco whispered against his mouth, giving him small kisses between phrases. "Thank you... I'd like to have that talk... But not now... let's talk after, in my house... After you give me the orgasm of my life... Then we'll talk..."

Harry did, feeling the joy blossom throughout his whole body. He’d missed Draco so much, felt like a half of his heart was absent every single day. It’d been an agony and this, _this_ was the sweetest release.

“The biggest orgasm of your life?” Harry smirked cheekily, making sure that Draco could feel how excited he’d already become, his cock rigid with just the sweet omega scent of Draco Malfoy. “And do I get to partake in this orgasm-fest or is it Omega only?”

Draco pretended to think for a moment, holding his chin thoughtfully, a small smile on his lips.

"I guess I can make an exception for you, alpha," his smile got bigger. “But now... Please, just hold me tight...”

Harry did as Draco asked, holding him tight and nuzzling the soft white-blond hair on his beloved’s head that fit so neatly beneath his chin. Draco was so petit that Harry’s arms fit round him easily, and so delicate, lithe and wonderful.

“That’s where you belong,” Harry stated. “In your alpha’s arms. You’re precious to me, Draco Malfoy.”

Draco let himself be hold by Harry, warmth all around him. It was perfect, just perfect being there, like if he was meant to be in his arms. It seemed like Draco was made to be there.

There was a noise, then. A slight rustling in the corridor outside that broke through Harry’s revelry.

“Did you just hear something, love?” Harry asked. Letting go of Draco, he peered out of the kitchen door, but there was nothing to be seen at all.

“Nothing there, Draco.” Harry said. “Get yourself back into my arms. I must have imagined it.”

The magic was broken by that noise. Draco could clearly hear steps, and his heart pounded hard. He sniffled the air, trying to smell who it could be, but there was a confusion of smells, food, and coffee, and tea, and so many other people, that he couldn't notice who it could be.

It was definitely someone.

"I think we were reckless, Harry. We should go back to work now. I'll meet you at my house after work, okay?" Draco said, unable to turn off the worries. What if someone had seen them? "It's too risky right now."

Harry noticed that Draco’s lovely mood had slipped away and it saddened him terribly.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’ll come to your house at six. We’ll talk more then... But I’m sure that it was just Pansy nipping past or somebody talking a short cut. Nothing to worry about darling.”

Harry pulled Draco to him, revelling in the omega’s soft, warm skin and his sweet scent. He pressed a few more chaste kisses on the top of his silky hair, and made his way to the door. There were still a few more hours of the day left, and if Harry didn’t want to attract suspicion he needed to work every minute of them.

He decided, however to grab a coffee on the way back to his office. He’d deliberately stayed out the way of the rest of the staff that week but it would be pleasant to catch up with a few of his friends. Sadly, however, that wasn’t to be.

Nott, that unpleasant Alpha that had so aggravating Harry the previous week reared his ugly, horse-like face into view. He immediately upset Harry’s alpha instincts by deliberately pushing in front of him and really invading his personal space.

“Good to see that you’re back mingling with us _regular_ workers, Potter,” Nott sneered, spooning three large sugars into his tea. “After all, we’ve not seen anything of you... or Mr. Malfoy... all this week. Seemed like a bit of a coincidence to us workers, but hey, we’re not here to judge.”

“I do my job,” Harry replied evenly. “I don’t throw myself around the office like I own it, like others might choose to. And whatever _coincidence_ you might have dreamed up, it doesn’t matter as long as the works getting done. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

But Nott wasn’t done.

He drove a finger into the centre of Harry’s chest, and it took every ounce of his professionalism to remain calm and not lose his considerable alpha temper.

“You are pissing me off, Potter, and if no one else is going to say it, then I will! I’ve known Draco since we were children, and he comes from a good, old-blood, traditional family. They don’t need your modern, _poor_ alpha ideas upsetting their lives! Yes, we all know about you... Know about the ex-partner you couldn’t keep hold of, and the kid who lives with _another _alpha? _Tsk tsk_. What kind of man accepts that? Accepts another alpha impregnating the mother of your child? If you don’t promise here and now to pull your claws out of Draco, then it’ll be the worst for you... Make no mistake.”

Harry listened to every poisonous word this small-minded arse has dreamt up, thinking him more pathetic with every sentence.

“I’ll take my chances, thank you.” Harry smirked. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have work and a life to lead. You just have high blood pressure and killer breath from all the coffee you consume. You know what people say Nott? Small things concern small people. Seems like you’re _small_ in every department.”

"I just don't punch you in the face, Potter, because there are cameras around. I hope you remember that every now and then," Nott said at least, although he looked like he had been defeated, and turned around, going in the direction he had come from.

Draco had taken another route, so he missed the altercation. He was still worried though, his heart pounding. He hoped no one had seen them together. How fucking reckless he was when he asked Harry to meet so soon. The fear of being discovered made him useless the whole day, and he couldn't forget about it, so he couldn't do his job properly.

He even forgot the tea he was making. Well, it was dead cold now. No need to worry about it anymore.

He killed the time by playing on his phone, trying to forget how useless he had been, and asking Pansy to put some more checks in the secret account. He was becoming more and more afraid at each passing minute, and when he drove home, knowing he'd see Harry in short, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Draco really needed his alpha.

He got home, showered and dressed in shorts and a tee, calling for takeout thai. He wasn't very hungry, his stomach in turmoil, but he supposed Harry would be. He hugged himself on the settee as he waited for Harry and the food, trying not to think of him impending doom.

-x-x-

Harry felt like the whole of his vision was bathed in red. He was utterly furious with Nott, and the poisonous insinuations he’d made about every part of his life. Still, one thing he’d said _was_ correct. Cameras covered every surface of their office, and were he to give Theo the punch he deserved then he would be the one at fault.

Right now, all he wanted was to be with Draco. That brief moment in the kitchen had whetted his appetite for every part of his omega, and he felt his blood rush with anticipation. For the whole rest of the day he was useless. He couldn’t settle to any task and nothing could hold his attention. At soon as his watch announced the end of the day he was blinding for the stairs, counting the minutes and seconds until he was back in his right place in the world: next to Draco.

Within minutes he was in the back of an Uber, tapping out a message to his beloved.

_“Draco- I’m on my way now, and more excited to see you that you can imagine. My skin is tingling with the thought of having you next to it. I’m incomplete, half a picture without you... and I know you’ve accused me of living in a world of pretty pictures and words before, but you have to believe me. I won’t let anything get between us. Draco, you mean the world to me.”_

Draco smiled at his phone when he saw Harry's message. He was indeed a very different alpha from all of those who Draco have met before. He sighed, replying:

_"Then just come over here, Harry. I'm worried, and nervous. I really need you here to reassure me that everything will be alright. I'm not really good today, so... I need you. A lot."_

Draco didn't want to show so much insecurity, but he needed it. He needed Harry to know how he was feeling. He knew Harry was in the mood for sex now, but Draco wasn't, really. He felt like being sick, his stomach upset with feelings, and he closed his eyes, trying hard not to cry.

Harry let himself into Draco’s apartment. The smell of the Thai takeout was strong, but he could see that Draco hadn’t unpacked any of the little packets.

Harry only had to look at the dismay of his beloveds face to realise that every word in his message had been true. Draco wasn’t doing well at all, so he rushed straight over and wrapped up his omega’s lithesome body in his arms. Draco felt delicate in his heavy embrace, and he slowly walked them over to the settee.

Only once he had Draco sat down did he even try to speak. Harry picked up a fleecy thrown blanket and wrapped it around Draco. True, Harry has certainly envisaged their evening differently, but he could tell that Draco was terribly anxious.

“Is this about this afternoon, Draco?” Harry sat down next to him and slid close. “I can tell you’re frightened of being exposed. But you’re the boss of the company... And everyone respects you. Who do you think it could be? I mean, that arse Nott was giving me a hard time this afternoon, but if _anything_ he seemed more protective of you. Said some old-fashioned alpha bollocks about having an ex-partner, but I didn’t really think anything of it.”

Harry stood, and put some light Thai green curry onto a plate. “I’m going to feed you a couple of spoonfuls of this takeaway. Bodies that don’t get fed aren’t as strong, and I can’t imagine you’ve eaten much this week. Now, you’re going to be a good omega and let me look after you.”

Draco felt his whole body shiver with Harry's words. He was scared and he was nervous. He didn't know who could possibly out them, and there was a big possibility that someone could've seen them, but right now... He just wanted to be taken care of.

He almost complained when Harry stood, leaving Draco alone on the settee, his omega scent strongly smelling like fear and anxiety. When he spoke, though, Draco calmed down, his heart beating slower.

"Yes, alpha," Draco held the blanket around him, hugging his own body and trying to be smaller. He wanted to be protected, and he really didn't want to think about difficult things on that moment. He had to make difficult decisions all the time, so he let Harry do this for him now.

"Maybe it was him," Draco said, while he waited for Harry to come and give him food. "He likes me, I think. He smells like he feels aroused all the time. I thought I was just getting confused because I've never mated, but... Harry, I think he wants... He wants... You know? To be my first. He knows I've not 'lost it' yet."

Harry narrowed his eyes.

Nott was spouting the same macho, alpha bullshit that he’d heard all of his life, and he was surprised that any in his generation still believed those hackneyed old lies.

“Whether you’re a virgin or not is no one else’s business but your own,” Harry commented, piling a portion of the takeaway onto a plate for himself.

“I used to hear all this rubbish from my uncle when I was growing up... That there was nothing more valuable than a ‘pure’ omega, and that once they were used, they were _ruined_? Like omegas were objects to be bartered? Nott will never understand that omegas are special because they can bear children, because they can grow _life_; not because of some magical purity that really _doesn’t_ really exist.”

"I've heard it since I was a very small kid,” Draco’s voice was small when he replied. “'Keep your legs shut and your mouth even more. A true omega knows their place and their value'. I told you before, Harry. I'm owned, I'm not really a person. I'm sure if I ever had an alpha brother or sister, they'd be ruling the company, not me. But my parents can't have other kids and they're stuck with me. So here I am, trying to be an omega in an alpha’s world, so I won't get eaten by the wolves. And... I've told you before, I don't even want it."

Harry fed Draco some rice on a cracker and finished off the rest for himself. He hooked a careful finger underneath Draco’s chin and leant over to kiss him. “Very beautiful,” Harry said, smiling. “But your lips are still too cold. I think you’re a little bit in shock.”

Draco let Harry feed him, looking at him with adoration in his eyes. Harry felt like everything to him, now. Everything he ever wanted. He swallowed his food almost automatically, and smiled lightly when Harry kissed his lips.

Harry pulled the throw over Draco’s shoulders. “I’m going to get you a hot, sweet ginger tea. And then I suggest we have a bit of a quiet evening. Watch a film together... I’ve got no expectations; I just want to look after you. Is there anything else you want, Draco? Anything at all?”

"I'll have some tea... And I'd love to be quiet," Draco said, and as Harry asked him what he wanted, Draco felt lost. What did he mean? Did he mean now? Or forever? "I want to mate with you, alpha. I want to walk around with your scar on my neck, and I want to bear your babies, and I want you to take care of me forever. That's what I want, alpha."

“That sounds like a dream, Draco” Harry murmured, carding his fingers through Draco’s soft hair. “We’d make the most wonderful babies. Chubby and beautiful. I’d look after all of you, love. And I’d be more than proud to have you wear my scar. But _could_ it all be possible? You’ve always been so frightened by taking that final step?” Harry kissed Draco hard, their lips meeting in a searing embrace.

“But you’d never be owned by me. You’d be your own person. But we’d be a couple; be two sides of the same coin.”

Harry held onto Draco’s hand, their fingers knitted together in the closest of knots. “Your vision... It’s what I want too. Want us to be a family. I don’t have a lot to offer. I’ll never be rich like your parents, but I can offer you happiness. Please. All I ask is that you consider me.”

Harry only knew that their future was in Draco’s hands now, and he hoped desperately that the terrible fears the omega was having would not be realised.

"Harry, I _do_ consider you. I think about it all the time... But... I have too much to lose. _You_ have too much to lose. You'd lose your job, for starters. And I'd..."

Draco couldn't help the sob that creeped out of his throat, nor the tears that flooded out of his eyes.

"I'd lose everything. I want so-o much to-o be-e with yo-ou, Harry! B-but I'm scared! I'm so scared! I'd be the ha-happiest p-person with you, but then-then I'd lose my family, and my job, and the rest! I don't know what to do! I'm afraid of making a mistake... With them, with you... I don't want to lose you, Harry! I'd _die_ if I lose you!"

Draco held onto Harry fiercely, hiding his face on his chest and crying, crying until his voice got hoarse and his eyes sting. He didn't know what to do with his life now, and he really didn't want to make a decision.

Harry looked on aghast at Draco’s tears, his heart shattering more with everyone that rolled down his lover’s long, aristocratic face. The truth was, as much as Harry loved and wanted Draco, he could never tell him to give up his life and everything he knew. That wasn’t the alpha he knew himself to be. Not in his heart, anyway.

“Hush now,” said Harry, kissing away each of the traitorous tears that had spilled. “My poor love. You must know that you’ll never lose me. Even if we have to live in secret, in the shadows, then I’ll accept that. You’re worth that sacrifice. Listen, Draco: _nobody_ has to make any big decisions today. Whatever information anyone has on you, nothing has _really_ happened. We’ve not had sex and you can’t be pregnant.”

Harry kissed a delicate line down the side of Draco’s face, dismayed at his red eyes and the thin bloodshot veins that showed his exhaustion. “Let’s go and lay down, love. I think you need to try and sleep... I’m frightened you’re going to collapse.”

Surprised at how little Draco weighed, Harry helped him to the bedroom, taking his arm and doing his best to support the man he so truly loved.

Draco didn't say anything. He just let Harry take care of him, and tried to relax between his arms, listening to the sound of his voice. He was exhausted. Not only from the day, but mentally exhausted. Harry said he didn't have to decide anything, but he did. It was his life, wasn't it? He had to know what to do, and yet, he didn't.

He closed his eyes, feeling warm and cosy between his mattress and Harry's body. He clung to Harry even more, his tired mind turning off bit by bit.

"Don't... forget to put the leftovers on the refrigerator..." he mumbled, sleepily, before completely falling asleep. His emotions were too strong, and he couldn't keep awake anymore.

Harry couldn’t help but feel anxious when he looked at Draco’s sleeping form. The omega was obviously at the very end of his tether, and wasn’t far away from really making himself quite poorly. Draco’s body had utterly shut down on him that evening, and he while he looked calm asleep, Harry knew that there was turmoil beneath the skin.

As far as Harry could tell, Draco was running the business singlehanded; an omega in an alpha’s world. He was trying hard to deny his omega nature whilst still being the perfect omega son. Nobody could manage so many different roles. It just wasn’t humanly possible.

As soon as he was sure Draco was deeply asleep, Harry slipped away. It was early, not even eight yet and he wanted to do a little research. He made sure to put the leftovers in the fridge, and sat down heavily on the settee after finding himself a beer.

Harry opened his phone, typing Theo Nott’s name into various different social media apps. Of course, there were the typical photos of at university, with champagne bottle scattered everywhere and drunken exploits. There were posts talking about his work successes, and how wealthy he was... It didn’t take Harry long though, and he soon had what he wanted. _Looking forward to a great weekend_, Nott had written on Facebook. _Going to shake a few feathers!_

The man has obviously planned something. Harry knew he couldn’t tell Draco. It would upset him further, and there wasn’t really anything either of them could do. All Harry could do was warm his lover, and support Draco after the eventual fallout.

Harry wandered back through, and gazed at Draco sleeping. He looked so innocent and exhausted. Harry lay down next to him, closing his eyes for just a moment. He must have been more tired that he had imagined, for he fell asleep in a matter of minutes.


	12. Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, dearies! Thank you so much for the reception! Me and LY are so happy that you are enjoying our story as much as we enjoyed writing it! This chapter is the one that is going to lead us to the end. Our story is almost finished, and we have about 4 chapters left. So I hope you all enjoy this slightly angsty ride!

Draco woke up the next morning feeling rested, warm and comfortable. He slowly opened his eyes, realising he wasn't alone in bed. He knew Harry wasn't supposed to be there, but for a couple of minutes, he enjoyed Harry's presence. He closed his eyes, smelling his alpha and dreading the unmated scent. He wanted Harry to smell like _him_, but he knew it wasn't the time.

Draco left the bed, slowly, trying not to wake Harry. He really needed to empty his bladder, so he tiptoed to the bathroom to do so. After, he decided to wash his face and brush his teeth, since he was already there, and sighed as his stomach grumbled. A rice cracker wasn't enough dinner, he supposed.

Maybe he could try to do something for Harry. Leaving the bathroom, he grabbed his phone and googled 'breakfast food'. He decided on toast, eggs and juice, since it seemed simple enough. First of all, he needed bread and butter. He used to keep his bread inside the refrigerator so it would last more, since he didn't eat much at home. He still had four slices, from three days ago. The smell was fine, so he supposed it hadn't gone bad yet. He buttered it as best as he could and put it in the toaster, pressing the buttons down and looking at it for a couple seconds before moving on.

Now, eggs.

He didn't have eggs. Draco sighed, looking around his fridge, finding a piece of cheese. It also smelled okay, so maybe it could go well with the toast. He grabbed a knife, trying to cut even slices, but not quite managing that. Well, he supposed it would taste good enough.

He then moved on to the juice, trying to find something on his fridge. He didn't have fruits either. He sighed. Well, he had to order coffee then. He rested his back on the counter, all forgotten about the toasts, as he ordered two cups of coffee to be delivered at his flat.

He near panicked when he smelt burn bread. He all but threw his phone on the counter, trying to take the toasts off the toaster, burning his fingers. When he managed, his hands were buttered, the toaster smelt funny, but the cheese was resting prettily on top of them. Draco clapped his hands to himself, proud that he managed breakfast.

Harry felt himself drift back into consciousness. Two thoughts occurred to him simultaneously: Draco wasn’t in the bed beside him, and something was _burning_! He leapt out of the bed, and ran through to the kitchen which was filled with acrid smoke.

Draco was in the room too, and his lover looked extremely cheerful as he proudly presented some rather _charred_ bread with some cheese perched on top.

Harry decided to take the lead from his happy, smiling omega.

“You’ve made breakfast,” he said, pleased. Draco had never done anything like this before, and it made him more joyful than he’d have thought. “I’m famished. It all looks really tasty. Have we got anything to drink with this?”

Harry took a big mouthful of the cheese on toast, which, while lacking in skill, clearly made up for any deficiency with its _enthusiasm_.

“Have you got plans this morning, Draco? If you haven’t, shall we go out for a walk? We can have a shower first, freshen ourselves up, and then we can do anything you wish? We could have an ice cream with Lyra if you’d like.”

Draco was smiling so widely he could feel his cheeks hurting. He was about to answer when his house's bell sounded. He jumped out of the chair, practically running to the door, not really remembering the simple clothes he was wearing. At night, they didn't show much, but on the bright day, his tee was almost see-through as it loosely hugged his body, almost covering his shorts completely.

He got his money to pay for the coffee as he opened the door, and handed it to the delivery guy who was holding a paper cup holder with both of their coffees. He didn't take the money immediately, though, instead looking at Draco's chest area unblinkingly.

"What are you looking at, arsehole? Move!" Draco shoved the money on the man's chest, ripping the coffee away from his hands and banging the door on his face. " _Stupid alpha_," Draco mumbled as he walked back to the kitchen, a little embarrassed. He was so lost in Harry that he forgot some people had no idea of how to deal with other people. "I've got coffee." He said as he sat on the table with Harry, taking off the cups from the paper holder, giving one to Harry and one to himself.

"Sorry, there are no ingredients in my house. I don't cook," Draco said, biting on his toast and making a face. "Hm... I guess it looks better than it tastes. I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly at Harry. "And... No, I don't really have plans. I... I think I'd love some ice cream."

“Well, that’s perfect,” Harry grinned. “I’ll text Ginny in a minute, it’s my day to take Lyra and she’s been excited to meet you again. She can meet us in the West-End, we’ll go to one of those Italian places where you can get the big knicker-bocker glories. In fact, I’m more excited than she’ll ever be.”

Harry took a deep drink of the coffee. “This is nice too,” he added, finishing off the cheese on toast. “You’ve really spoiled me this morning. So what’s brought all this on? This is the most traditional I’ve ever seen you behave, and you seem to be quite happy about it. Maybe if you wanted to cook we could do it together? I love cooking with a partner. It’d be a laugh. Now, shall we retire back to bed for half an hour? Not for sex; that’s not what today is all about. But I’d really like to give you a sensual massage and make you feel really good. How does that feel?”

Draco thought for a moment about what Harry had said.

"I'm very excited to meet Lyra, too. That day we had before was barely enough," Draco finished his toast, sipping on his coffee thoughtfully. "I... I just wanted to make you happy. You were so good to me yesterday, and I wanted to give you something... I think I'd be open to cook together, I'm just not good at it, as you can see," Draco laughed a bit, and then looked at Harry, sighing.

"There's a big difference on being traditional and being a bigoted arsehole. You see, in old days, people were ashamed of their omegas working outside their homes. And you know why? Because an omega was so precious, so perfect, that if your omega needed to work outside it meant that the alpha couldn't take care of them properly. The alphas were ashamed because it meant that they couldn't take care of their family. And then... It changed. Now, if an omega wants to work outside it means that they want to take over the alpha world. Which is not true at all! And never was! When once an omega was someone to be taken care of, now... We are meant to be owned and sold as property. Before my parents were born... An alpha's job was to make their omegas happy. And an omega's job was to make their alphas happy. In the end, they were so absolutely happy with each other that marriages would last forever. It wasn't about power, or who was the boss of who. It was to know what makes the other person happy and work to have a healthy life... It's so far from what it is, now. And I long for that... "

Draco passed his hands over his face, breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry. It's... I'm being over the top. I should be grateful for what I have," Draco smiled, reaching for Harry's hand and holding it. "I think I'd love that massage. Thank you."

Harry looked up at Draco’s open, smiling face, and felt a twist of love in his throat. His omega really was a beautiful man, and even more so when he was relaxed and happy, both of which he’d seen so very rarely. Harry drained the final dregs of his coffee, and leant back in his chair, considering Draco’s words. They certainly tied in with the reading he’d been doing online about alpha and omega history.

“Firstly, I have to be honest, Draco. I’m of the opinion that cooking isn’t something you’re good or bad at. It’s just something to learn, and I’ll teach you what I know... And as for the rest of it, love, I absolutely and completely agree with you. In the home that I grew up in, there was so much anti-omega prejudice. Any kind of public speech, or trail blazing omega was called unnatural by my awful uncle. All I want is a relationship where I can look after a person, help them to be the best version of themselves possible. Show them they’re loved.”

Harry knitted his hands through Draco’s, and led him into the bedroom. He lay Draco down carefully, and rummaged through the bottles that littered Draco’s dressing table. Harry came up with a small bottle of vanilla fragranced oil, and slicked up both his hands.

Draco wasn't expecting to be so spoiled, but he couldn't lie and say he wasn't enjoying it. First, he had an alpha who could understand what he wanted and needed, someone who would support him without actually thinking he was just a beautiful face and a hole to fuck. Draco stripped of his clothes, keeping his knickers only, and laying with his stomach down on the bed.

Harry set to work in Draco, rubbing and stroking a stripe up his skinny back. He wanted his omega to feel like the absolute prince that Harry knew him to be.

Draco closed his eyes, moaning softly as he felt Harry's hands on him. His alpha's hands were big, callous, and Draco felt his body relaxing almost immediately.

"Don't do it too much... I might just sleep and we'll lose the ice-cream with Lyra..."

Harry laughed. “Back to sleep? Such a lazy omega. You’ve just slept most of the night.” He focussed on rubbing his hands over Draco’s ribs, fingertips pressing into the soft, creamy flesh. The smell of vanilla, and Draco’s sweet scent filled the room, and made Harry feel so eroticised he nearly groaned.

But he’d promised Draco he wouldn’t sexualise the situation. Harry wanted Draco to understand that what he was offering was love; he didn’t want to own Draco, Harry just wanted Draco to feel happiness and so far his beloved seemed more filled with joy than he’d ever seen him.

Unable to resist, Harry kissed Draco’s forehead both chastely and lightly. His omega’s skin tasted so mild and delicious. “I love this,” Harry confessed. “I wish we could be together all the time.”

Draco melted under Harry's hands, and he had a smile on his face as he let Harry do what he pleased with him.

"I love this, too... I can't help but think it would be the perfect moment to have your mark..." Draco whispered, putting his hands under his head and closing his eyes. "Harry... If you weren't working at my company... What would you do for a living?"

Draco's question came out of nowhere, but it was serious in his head. What if...?

“Very good question, Draco.” Harry looked at the omega thoughtfully. “It’s difficult to imagine what I’d be doing if I didn’t work for your company. I do have one dream, but it’s hardly likely to ever come to fruition.”

Harry sat up, rubbing his chin a little before he spoke. “I’d like to be the Managing Director of a charity, supporting impoverished young people. My life was hard as a child, and I hate the idea of any other child having to go through what I had to endure... I’d like to advise on staying in education, avoiding the pitfalls of getting pregnant or forced marriage. It doesn’t matter whether they were alpha or omega; the awful prejudices we live with makes the world worse for everyone. But it’d take a lot of setting up, and I can’t for the life of me imagine where I’d get the finances.”

Draco thought for a moment, turning around so he could look at Harry, barely noticing he was all naked except for his knickers.

"Harry, forgive me if it is a dumb question... But do you think charity work would... You know, give money back to you? I mean, let's imagine... Let's imagine you got the initial money to open it. Do you think you can earn money from it?"

“I don’t see why not,” Harry nodded. “Once you’d gotten yourself the premises and regular contributors, then you can pay yourself a wage.” Harry replied. “I don’t know. I wouldn’t presume I’d ever earn a fortune, and certainly I wouldn’t make the kind of money I do now... But I think it’d be worth it. To really be able to help those who need it.”

"What about something that would make you follow your dream of opening a charity and also give you money? Like... I don't know, online counselling? You can do both," Draco sat up, looking at Harry. "You know if... If I ever decide to... Hm... Be with you for real... You'd lose this job. And you'd need to make money any other way. I don't plan on working on a company ever again if I get out of this one... But I never actually looked for a job. I... I don't want you to suffer, and I don't want us to ever live in a difficult life... _If_ we ever start a family."

“Is that something you’d like?” Harry asked, surprised. Draco “I know you like Lyra, and that family is important to you... But a baby? With me?”

Harry wouldn’t have cared. He loved babies and wouldn’t have minded if Draco had got pregnant that same day.

“If I’m being honest, Draco... I don’t know what I’d do I lost my job, but it doesn’t matter. There are plenty of businesses, charities... Maybe I’d retrain, do something entirely different. But if you wanted to be a traditional omega, and stay at home, then that’d be fine. Maybe you could volunteer, or go back to school yourself. The world is your oyster, Draco.

"I told you plenty of times that I would like that. Did you think I was joking?" Draco frowned, touching Harry's shoulder and looked deep into his amazing, green eyes. He loved that alpha so much it hurt, and he knew he couldn't do much right now. "Harry, you're turning to be so important to me. I never thought I'd feel a connection so strong with someone, or that I'd have so strong feelings in such little time. We had months together and it seems it was years. If... If I wasn't a Malfoy, I'd be proudly showing off your mark right now, begging for my heat to come so you could fill me up with your seed. I'm in this deep, Harry... I just don't know what to do from now on... Because I feel like I'd have to live in secret and... I don't want that. I want you, and a babe, _and_ Lyra too."

Harry pulled Draco to him, meeting his lips in a long, hot kiss. He circled his arms around Draco’s thin shoulders and carded his fingers through the other man’s white-blond hair.

“It doesn’t matter,” Harry said, pressing a final kiss on Draco’s forehead. “You have as much time as you need. If you want to share a future with me, then we’ve got all the time in the world. I don’t mind waiting. As long as you need.” Harry took Draco by the hand. “I’ll make a family with you, give you a baby.”

“But right now, love, it’s time to think about meeting Lyra.” Harry smiled. “But you’re covered in massage oil. Shower?”

Draco closed his eyes, feeling calm and happy like he never did before. He was a bit worried of how he would leave the building without people talking about Harry, but he guessed that if Harry waited for him on the parking lot, it would be fine.

"Yes, I'd love a shower... But maybe I should have one alone? I... I'm sorry, Harry, you know I love sex with you and everything sexual really, but... I'm a little overwhelmed with feelings right now," Draco held Harry's hand tightly, kissing his lips softly. "Maybe we can do something more today at night? I promise to give you the orgasm you should've been having the whole week."

Harry kissed Draco’s soft mouth. “You don’t need to promise orgasms, love. I don’t stick around because of the sex.” He caressed Draco’s cheek with the back of his hand.

Draco was so petite and beautiful, and Harry wanted to look after him forever. “I stick around because of _you_. Because you’re kind, and funny. Now go get your shower. We’re due to meet Lyra in the West-End in a couple of hours.

"I don't offer sex to you because I think you want me for it, Harry. I just want to see you come. Let me be a little selfish sometimes," Draco commented on what Harry had said, but didn't try to keep the conversation. He'd hope he could release the sexual tension at night anyways.

Draco smiled, getting out of the bed and heading to the bathroom.

While Draco was showering Harry lazed about on the bed waiting. He couldn’t quite believe the way that their day was going. Draco was far more cheerful and relaxed than he’d ever seen him. Of course, there was that inane threat from Nott, and the thought made him twinge a little with guilt. Should he tell Draco? It would certainly ruin his brilliant mood.

Draco was soon beside him once more, and they headed out to get into the Uber Harry has booked. They were going to Fratellis, an ice cream parlour that Harry knew Lyra loved. _This felt like heaven_, Harry decided. _The omega he loved beside him, and a visit from his daughter_. Perhaps life couldn’t get any better.

Draco dressed casually, skinny blue jeans and a soft, silky white shirt. He wore silver sandals, because he was feeling pretty delicate that day and wanted to show it.

They arrived there and found a table, and Draco couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Is she coming yet?'

“Not yet,” Harry replied as they were led to their table. “Ginny send me a message a few moments ago to say they’re running a few minutes late. But they’ll be here soon.”

Harry examined the menu, which he didn’t think had changed since he was a child. He could feel the anxiety pulsing from Draco, so he tried to keep the conversation light. “You look gorgeous today,” he commented. “Well, you always do. But Lyra will adore those sandals. She’s always loved silver.”

As if she’d been summoned by the mention of her name, the door of the restaurant opened, and the whirlwind that was his daughter ran in, arm open. Harry pulled her close, and pressed kisses all over her face.

As soon as Harry pulled apart from Lyra, he acknowledged Ginny, who looked relaxed in a loose summer dress. Her pregnancy bump was still small, but her middle was pronounced in a way it hadn’t been before. Harry kissed her cheek, telling her she looked utterly blooming. “Lyra is sleeping at yours tonight?” Ginny asked, to which Harry replied positively.

Draco couldn't stop his smile as Lyra went and hugged him like they've known each other forever. His smile was broad as she got apart from him, looking immediately at his sandals.

"They're so pretty! I wish I had a pair just like yours!" she said, and proceeded to look at his whole outfit. Before they could talk more, Ginny came to talk to him, and Draco felt his cheeks burn.

She knew exactly what kind of friendship he had with Harry. The man wouldn't introduce him to Lyra otherwise, and she seemed okay with this.

Harry wasn't her alpha at all. That knowledge made Draco bloom. He smiled back at her, and shook her hand before she left the parlour.

“Now,” Harry asked, “what can I get for everybody? The banana split is lovely. What can we order?”

"I'd love anything you order. The banana split sounds lovely. What do you think?" he looked at Lyra.

Lyra declared that she would love a banana split, and Harry ordered two of those, and a tutti-frutti for himself once the waiter had arrived. They sipped their drinks while they were waiting, and talked about their afternoon plans.

“Draco,” Harry said “normally when Lyra comes to stay we end up having take-away pizza which we’ll eat while watching reality tv. It’s dreadfully domestic, but you’re really welcome to keep us both company. It wouldn’t be the same without you now.”

“Oh yes!” Lyra chimed in, “Daddy always steals the biggest slices, and we have to have Hawaiian in his side of the pizza! If you came, we could get two! And ice cream tubs for afterwards! Oh, do say you’ll come.”

Harry leant over to kiss his daughters head. “Lyra, Draco might have plans for this evening. It’s rude to pressure people, even if you do want them to come.” Harry winked at Draco, really pleased that the two most important people in his life were getting on so well.

Lyra pouted and looked at Draco. “Well, I do hope that you _do_ decide to come. It’s far more fun than life at home with mummy and Blaise. All they ever talk about are babies. So boring! They are having a boy, I think. Are you and daddy going to have a baby soon? I do wish you would. I wouldn’t mind that so much, because then daddy wouldn’t be lonely anymore.”

That was the moment when the ice creams arrived, and Harry felt quite relieved. He loved his daughter immensely, but sometimes she did speak a little without thinking about the words leaving her mouth.

Draco couldn't help the shocked expression that showed on his face. He never even said he was dating Harry to her, so he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow, as if questioning whether or not Harry had spilled their secret to her.

"A family is always excited when a baby is coming. Aren't you excited about being a big sister, too?" Draco asked, looking at her questioning. When their orders came, he began eating excitedly, thinking about the possibility of spending the night at Harry's. He's never done that before, so it was a good opportunity.

"Let me think. When we're finished, I'll tell you okay?" Draco said, and then smiled at Harry.

Before he could finish his ice-cream, though, his phone rang.

It was his mother.

Draco breathed in deeply before answering.

"Hello, Mother," he said, anxiety pouring out of him.

"Draco Malfoy, where are you?" She asked, and her voice was tight and serious.

"I'm out with a friend," he said, and then completed "Her name is Lyra, you don't know her." He added out of fear, but Lyra beamed at him, what made him smile a little.

"You need to come to ours right _now_. Theodore Nott came here with news and _I hope to God_ that they aren't true or else you'll listen to the preaching of your life, boy."

Draco's throat got tight, and he felt like being sick.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_.

"Of course, Mother." he said and hung up. He looked at Harry before starting to grab his things. "I'm sorry, guys, I need to go. Family emergency. I'll talk to you soon. It was a pleasure to see you again Lyra"

He got up, stressed, his whole body trembling. Oh dear God he was fucked.

Harry could see that the phone call had completely shaken Draco. Hot red spots had risen in his white cheeks, and Harry could see he was anxiously grabbing his things with glassy eyes, not even really looking at what he was doing.

“Draco,” Harry asked urgently, “what’s the emergency, love? Is there anything I can do... Talk to me, please. We can get though anything Draco, just please talk to me.”

Harry’s heart lurched in his chest. Draco wasn’t saying a word but he couldn’t help but wonder if Nott was behind Draco’s sudden low mood. Draco was shivering, and every part of Harry’s alpha personality rose to the fore. His omega was in trouble, and he felt like he needed to help him - immediately.

Without thinking, Harry stood and seized hold of Draco’s wrist. Almost immediately, Harry knew he’d gone too far. He’d imposed himself on his boyfriend. Harry only hoped he hadn’t scared Draco further.

Draco looked at his wrist, then looked at Harry's face. He wasn't scared, no, but Harry didn't understand he had nothing he could do to help.

"Harry, let me go," Draco said, his voice low and delicate, but the seriousness couldn't be confused with any other sentiment. He wasn't being aggressive, but he was saying with all the words Harry wouldn't and couldn't hold him from what he had to do. "My mother knows. I just don't know how much. And she wants me home. _Let me go._"

He looked dead into Harry's eyes, his face serious.

Draco’s face was cold and calm under his gaze, and Harry couldn’t help but drop his fingers from his lover’s wrist. Draco’s words only confirmed his deepest fears: Nott had somehow ruined everything, informing Draco’s parents of their love affair and making up scandalous lies that didn’t reflect their true feelings at all.

The world around Harry seemed to disappear; to fade away so that it truly didn’t matter anymore. Even Lyra, sitting there shocked into silence by Harry’s actions didn’t register on his emotions. He knew that when Draco walked out of the door, he was going into an uncertain future.

“If I let you go,” Harry said quietly, “will you promise to come back to me? It doesn’t matter to me. Whenever. Wherever. I’m falling in love with you Draco, and I can’t stand to see you hurt.”

Draco looked at Harry, his eyes filling with unshed tears. He didn't know. He didn't know if he'd even be able to _leave_ his house if he got there. He didn't know what his father was capable to do. He had been punished before, in cruel ways, for much less. He could never promise Harry something he didn't know he could do.

"If I can, Harry, yes. But I don't know what is going to happen. I can't promise you something I don't know if I'll be able to do. But if I can... If I can, I'm all yours. Always yours."

Draco squeezed Harry's hand and practically ran out of the parlour. He couldn't stay there anymore. He had to go and really didn't want to cry in front of Harry and Lyra. He got inside the first taxi he saw and gave his parents’ house address to the driver.

He hoped not to die today. Whether his body or his feelings.


	13. Thirteen

Harry felt bereft when Draco dashed out of the doors. The omega had looked completely terrified, his whole body quaking when he spoke. Draco had smashed Harry’s heart into a thousand pieces; had made all the breath leave his body.

Slowly the noises of the cafe grew loud once more, and the sight of his daughter’s frightened face filled his vision.

“Daddy,” she asked, her ice cream abandoned, “why did Draco run off so quickly? Was it because of what I said about the pizza? I’m sorry if I was rude, daddy. I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh Lyra,” said Harry, his voice breaking under the surge of emotions he felt, “that wasn’t the problem, baby. Draco has a very old-fashioned family and they like to make sure he lives his life according to their rules. But it doesn’t matter to me if you’re an alpha or an omega, darling. I’ll love and treat you the same whatever you present as.”

“Thank you Daddy,” Lyra cried, her voice muffled by the tears that were running down her face. “But I wanted Draco to stay over. I wanted him to be your boyfriend, and to watch tv with him on the sofa. I really like him.”

“I know, baby,” said Harry, pulling her in close for a much needed cuddle. “I like him too.”

-x-x-

When Draco arrived at the enormous gates of Malfoy Manor, he was trembling in fear. He crossed the gates and walked the path to the entrance terrace, looking around as if it had been ages he walked around this place.

There were trees all around, a lake, flowers and the amazing swans that would prance around like they owned the place. He breathed in the scent of home and childhood, and as he prepared to knock on the door, Snape, the butler, opened it for him.

"Welcome home, young Master Malfoy," he said in the slow drag he always spoke, and Draco smiled fondly. This was the man that would scold him in front of his parents, but give him ice for his tender butt cheeks after his father had spanked him for an hour for being too outspoken.

"It's good to see you, Severus," Draco said as he entered his old family home. The nostalgic sensation ended as his mother arrived at the foyer, absolutely livid, her eyes red from tears.

"Tell me he somehow faked it, Draco!" She said, and behind her was her father, and a very smug Nott entering the foyer.

"What lie did you tell them, Nott?" Draco asked, anger and fear rising up to his brain.

"No lies, dear Draco. Only the truth. You must understand that me, as a respectable alpha, had to do what I had to do to protect you. You are out of your mind since that old alpha came to our business. You need to come back to what you were! A beautiful, calm and quiet omega your parents raised you to be!" Nott said, trying to show emotions on his voice.

"What are you _talking about_?!" Draco almost screamed, and his father showed him some printed pictures... of him and Harry kissing on the company's kitchen.

It was all there, all the smiles, and kisses, and the way Harry hugged him for dear life. The pictures were lovely and their love was so obvious, Draco would be happy to see them if they weren't his death sentence.

He couldn't help but let his tears fall.

"I know you haven't lost your purity, Draco. We were there at the doctor with you, and he wouldn't lie to us. We pay him too well, and also we have some... Business together," his father said, and Draco knew he was blackmailing the doctor. "But you've gone too far without an alpha at your side, you're giving yourself to anyone with a good scent. I looked for who this man is. A divorced, unmated alpha, who has his ex-wife being impregnated by another alpha, and his child is being raised by this same alpha. It's obviously a wrecked person. Also, I know him. Potter, right? His father used to be the owner of a rival company, and they lost everything when the Potters died. He's divorced, weak and poor. Why did you really got interested in someone... So... _Beneath_ you?"

Draco was trying to control his sobs by now, his eyes pouring tears like a waterfall.

"Harry... Harry is my mate," he whispered, hugging himself. "I've only ever wanted him. I want to marry him, Father. I'd... I'd keep running the company, I'd do only the best for our family, but plea--"

"Nonsense! You need a strong, wealthy alpha, from a good and respectable family. We've waited too long for you to make the right choice, Draco. Now it's time we do it for you."

"Yes, baby. We... We know you haven't done anything that would ruin you forever... So... We thought you could marry Theo Nott, here. He's your age, and he's from a very good family. He proved to us that he can take care of you..."

"No! I won't marry fucking _Theo Nott_!" Draco almost spat the words, looking angrily at Nott who had a smug smile on his face, as if he knew that Draco would fight, but in the end, he would obey his family.

Oh, how wrong he was.

"I'm not marrying Nott. I'm not marrying anyone who I don't want to marry. I'd rather _die _alone and childless than have an arranged marry with a dumb, weak and smelly alpha." He looked at Nott, deep into his eyes. "I can smell your fear when you're close to Harry, Theo. That's why you came to my family with your pictures. You're too afraid of going old-fashioned and fight for the right of breeding with me. You know Harry would win in a fight." Draco smiled, cruelly, and he felt happiness as Theo lost his smile.

"Stop with this non-sense right now, Draco! You'll marry whoever we say you will! You're an omega, I'm an alpha, and you do as I say!" He could see a vein pop on his father's head, and Draco knew he already lost everything, so why not stick his fingers into the wound?

"Yes. I'm an omega. And it is amazing what an omega can feel when a _proper_ alpha takes care of them. Yes, Father, my beautiful hymen is still here. But you know what? I've given myself to Harry. Over and over and over again. Just not in my cunt." He said. His mother hid her mouth with her hands, a shocked expression in her face. His father went pale, and Draco felt like it was a small victory for someone who's lost everything.

"Leave. You're not worthy enough to be my son. I knew when we discovered you were a fucking omega we should've gone and adopted another. One that we knew was an alpha. But we thought... We could make it work. We could make a weak omega into someone respectable, that would find a good alpha to take care of him... But we were wrong." His father said, and Draco cleaned his face, anger overcoming fear and sadness at the moment.

"You tried it until the end because you were weak and couldn't make an alpha son. I don't blame you, Father. I'm grateful for existing. But don't blame _me_ because your sperm was weak," Draco said, turning to his Mother with sadness in his eyes as his Father struggled to find his words. "I love you, Mother. I'm sorry that you have to leave with an alpha who doesn't know how to properly treat the preciosity an Omega is. And you, Nott," he looked at the alpha who seemed misplaced in the middle of the Malfoy's foyer. "I hope you find an omega who makes you lick the ground they walk over. You're not good enough to protect anyone."

"LEAVE!" His father screamed at least, and Draco left, trying not to cry, trying not to think he was leaving his life behind. Trying to remember he wasn't actually alone, and that he wouldn't end up on the streets.

He called an Uber, and feeling lost and desperate, he gave Pansy's address. His friend would know how to take care of him. He needed to get out of this world of wealthy people and stupid alphas. Right now, he needed the comfort and kindness of a fellow omega.

And she did. When he arrived at her house, she gave him a strong dose of vodka, and hugged him tightly as he talked to her everything that happened that day. She kissed his head and told him everything would be alright. That he had her. That she'd always be his friend - his _sister_. Draco, though lost in fear, anger and sadness, smiled between his tears. He believed her.

Neither Harry or Lyra felt like eating their ice cream once Draco had left. A horrible quiet fell on them, and the little girl struggled not to let any more tears roll down her cheeks. Harry squeezed her shoulders tenderly. He hated that she had to see either him or Draco in such distress.

He paid the bill, and they took a taxi together back to Harry’s house. Lyra was shaky and sad, and he wrapped a blanket all around her. “You know,” Harry said, “it’s okay to feel sad. I do as well. One day I hope that Draco wants to come here and live with me, but we have to let him make up his own mind. You can’t force people.”

“It just doesn’t seem fair, daddy,” Lyra said, looking at Harry with red-rimmed eyes. “If I was the Queen I wouldn’t let anybody be horrible. I’d let everybody do what they wanted.”

Even though he was worried, that comment still made Harry smile. “If you want to run the country, then I doubt anything could stop you, baby.”

There was nothing to it; until Draco contacted him there was nothing Harry could do. He checked and rechecked his phone obsessively, but there was absolutely nothing. Draco last words rang though his head “Let me go”.

Harry hadn’t had a choice; and he’d let him go anyway.

Lyra has fallen into an uneasy sleep on the settee. He decided to leave her there for a little while, and take her to bed in a bit. He tried to read but the words swam around the page. Every one of his thoughts was with his omega lover, and he only wished he knew what happening.

He could feel the slow breaking of his heart.

-x-x-

It took the whole day being taken care by Pansy so Draco could at least resemble a human being. His face was red and swollen with all the crying, and he couldn't stop thinking about how stupid his family was.

When he checked his accounts, he wasn't surprised. It was all blocked. He couldn't make a single transaction. All his credit cards were also blocked, except for one - his first credit card, that his Mother helped him do when he was eighteen, and that only her and him had access to. Its validation ended in a year, though, and even if it worked, he had no money to pay it.

Except the savings he had on Pansy's account.

"They shooed me out." Draco whispered to Pansy, looking up at her with his feelings dying little by little. "I bet there'll be someone in my office on Monday."

"I'll make sure they'll suffer living hell," she said, and he smiled a little.

In a couple of minutes, he received an e-mail. It was the official e-mail of his company, telling him to get his things by Monday. Also, that he had to leave his flat by Monday as well. Under it, it had Nott's name.

"Amazing. They've made Nott their heir," Draco laughed between tears. Pansy's caress on his hair didn't help anymore. He had lost everything. "Can you help me grab my things at my flat?" He asked her, and she kissed his forehead.

"Anything for you, sweetie."

They left her house in less than half an hour. The only thing Draco needed was his clothes, shoes, some documents, hygiene items and books. It all fit in four large suitcases and a backpack.

They were sitting in the middle of the living room, surrounded by his luggage, and she handed him the account with his money on a piece of paper.

"You know, Draco... My family was exactly like yours. You know. I know I'm not rich, I'm just a secretary of a big company... But having my freedom has made me so much happier than I've ever been before being kicked out of my house." She said, caressing his back.

"Because you lost your virginity at eighteen," he remembered, and she laughed a little.

"With a beta waiter, of all people," they now laughed together, and Draco hugged her tightly.

"I love you. I really do."

"I love you, too, stupid. Now you're going to call your oaf of an alpha or what?"

"I'm... I'm not sure, Pansy. We've never discussed living together and now that I'm homeless..."

"Shut up, Draco. He'll be thrilled. That alpha loves you. I can see by the way that he holds your behind," Draco laughed, and she handed him his own phone. "Come on. Tell him you're living together now."

"I'll tell him I need to stay the night, that's all." Draco replied, and messaged Harry, because he couldn't wait.

_"Harry... I can't stay at my house today. I'll explain in person. Can I sleep at yours today?"_

-x-x-

Harry has carried Lyra to her bed, and sat back on the settee. Try as he might, there was simply no way he could settle down.

Anxiety coursed through his veins and he felt sick with worry. He didn’t know what Draco’s parents were doing to do to him, and what Nott had planned. The alpha was a twisted, disgusting piece of work, and Harry didn’t know if Draco’s parents were just as bad. After all, the omega had seemed terrified, shaking with worry as he had left the ice-cream parlour. The thoughts swirled around his head, and Harry paced irritatedly up and down the room. He simply couldn’t get comfortable.

Eventually, however, he must have dozed off. The sky has grown dark and evening had fallen. He looked down at what had woken him: the buzz of a text message. Draco was asking him to sleep over!

He quickly typed out a reply.

Harry desperately wanted to call, and his finger nearly pressed the number to be put through, but he changed his mind at the last moment. What if Draco wasn’t in a safe situation? Harry’s eyes burned in worry as he stared at the phone, willing it to buzz one more time.

Draco sighed in relief when he saw Harry's message, and he typed back a simple "I'm going now."

They arranged his things on Pansy's small car the best they could, and she drove him to Harry's house. She helped him unpack and leave his things at the front door, but decided to wait on her car, hugging him one last time.

"I'll be here for whatever you need," she said, kissing him on his cheek.

He walked up to Harry's door and knocked. He was trying hard not to cry again. He couldn't cry anymore.

Harry has been pacing up and down his lounge. He hadn’t known where to put himself and his mind was frayed with worry. When he heard the knock on his door he flew to open it.

“Draco,” Harry said quietly, looking at his beloved standing on his doorstop. “What’s happened? Ever since you left I’ve not been able to focus, I’ve been so worried.”

He moved aside, and motioned for Draco to enter his home. He’d never been there before, and Harry thought that seemed like a bad sign.

“Lyra is in her bed,” Harry said, motioning for Draco to sit on his sofa. “We won’t be disturbed... Thank you for calling me, love. Just take your time. My home is yours now, forever if you like. Would you like a coffee, or something stronger?”

"Actually..." Draco was confused, between happy for Harry's words, and sad because of his Hell of a day. "All my bags and stuff are out here... If you can help me put them inside. They're pretty heavy, me and Pansy almost died putting it in her car," he said, looking behind to where Pansy's car had been. The spot was empty. "And... I'd like a very, very strong cup of coffee. Pansy gave me vodka already and I don't plan on getting drunk. I'm a stupid drunk."

“Oh, of course.” Harry could see the four suitcases and a backpack, and he brought them into the house easily in two trips.

“This doesn’t seem like much at all, Draco,” said Harry evenly. “But if there’s anything you need then we’ll go and get it, whenever you’re ready. And of course, anything here is yours.

Okay, you wanted coffee. I can do that. Please, sit down.”

Harry went to the kitchen, glad to give his hands something to do. His hands were trembling, and he’d noticed he was rambling a little bit.

He didn’t think that Draco, in his currently anxious state had noticed, but it did feel very strange with the omega under his roof. _Wonderful_, of course. But Harry couldn’t help but think of how very plain and homely his residence was. Nothing like Draco had been brought up to expect. Still, it was warm and comfortable and Harry wasn’t about to pressure Draco at all.

He brewed two coffees, and placed a few biscuits on a plate too. He carried them back to where Draco had sat on the settee.

“Thank you for coming to me,” said Harry warmly, taking a bite of the chocolate digestive and promptly getting crumbs all over himself. “I’m a bit nervous I suppose... Worried that now you’re here you might find me wanting, or not quite what you imagined.” Harry took a sip of his strong, bitter coffee and waited quietly for Draco to reply.

When Harry went to the kitchen, Draco waited looking around his house. It was indeed very much smaller and plainer than the houses Draco has ever lived. But it had... Something. It looked _lived in_, different from his old flat where everything was beautifully white and he didn't have food in the pantry because he didn't eat at home. He felt a little awkward and nervous being there, sitting in the too soft settee of Harry's house.

Everything smelt like the alpha. Draco felt at home. Suddenly, he didn't want to stay the night. He wanted to stay _forever_. The feelings he's been hiding threatened to come again, and Draco bit his own lips. He wouldn't cry anymore. He had the whole day of crying. Now it was time to be as strong as Pansy and move on.

When Harry came back, Draco accepted the coffee mug, that mismatched the one Harry had, and smiled softly. Nothing in his home mismatched. They were bought to be part of a whole, and everything was perfectly on place.

"I love your home, Harry. I've never been somewhere I feel so immediately protected and safe. Except maybe at Pansy's," Draco reached and touched Harry's knee. He wasn't really hungry, but he bit a cookie just so he could do something with his mouth. "So... I went to my parent's old Manor. Nott was there. He took pictures of us in the company's kitchen and showed my parents. They... They knew every single thing about you, Lyra, Ginny... Your parents, too. They said I should forget this nonsense and marry Theo Nott of all people," Draco laughed, because the idea was laughable at the minimum. "I told them I couldn't marry him. Because Nott was weak and you've fucked me already, just not broke my hymen."

Draco sipped his coffee once again.

"I was furious. Said pretty damn nasty things. Father ordered me to leave. Said I wasn't his son, that I was a failure. He... He gave the company to Nott in less than 24 hours. I'm out of job, out of money and out of home. That's... That's why I'm here... I hope you don't mind me staying... I..." Draco sobbed, holding his coffee mug for dear life. "I have nowhere else to go."

Draco had a flat he had bought years ago, but that didn’t feel like home. No… It was just an empty and dusty place. He really didn’t think he’d ever feel good living there. And the place had nothing: furniture or something close to it.

Harry didn’t trust himself to speak. He was sickened by Draco’s words, and the idea that any father could show his son the door. That any father could throw away a life’s work and gift it to another. It was disgusting, and repulsive. Harry knotted his fingers through Draco’s, and let the omega have a moment to get his breath.

“You’re not just staying here, then. In that case Draco this is your _home_. Just as much as it belongs to Lyra or me. This is where you’re safe, secure and loved and you will be forever.”

Harry lent over and kissed the soft hair on top of Draco’s head. “I’m glad you’re not going to marry Nott. Of course, I’d love to marry you but the reason I’m glad because you deserve to have happiness. Not a life with a tyrant.”

Harry laughed. The reality was that he was out of work as well, as Nott was a vile individual that harboured grudges. It didn’t matter. He had plenty of friends in lots of different industries, and he was sure he could find something temporary.

“You’ve got your freedom, Draco. That’s so powerful, and it means that from here on, you can live your life according to your own choices. You can be as free as you wish. Or you can just stay here beside me.”

Draco hugged Harry tightly, inhaling the scent of love, home and safety that always surrounded him. He'd never thought he'd find his alpha like this, his true mate, but he was happy he did. Harry had changed his life so much in a few months that Draco knew this couldn't just be coincidence. It was fate.

"Nott is not a tyrant, Harry. He's a parrot. Any omega with two brain cells to rub together could fold him over. I just didn't notice in the beginning. I wasn't paying attention on him because there was someone so much more important to care about," Draco raised his hand, touching Harry's scar on his forehead. His alpha never said why it was there, but Draco was patient. He knew one day the story would come. "And... Being here beside you, Harry, is the most freeing experience I've ever had in my life. Yes, I'm miserable. I'm sad, and feeling rejected and confused, and angry... I just lost the only family I've ever had... But... But at the same time, I didn't lose you. And I'm here because I chose to be here. I chose to be with you. I have some savings I convinced Pansy to take care for me... in case something like this happened. But then I thought... Instead of living in a flat where I'd be alone and hungry, I could be here... With you... And make something out of it for both of us. Something I can work with my computers and online accounts and you could... You know, have the charity you wanted. Of course I was thinking about it before hell broke loose but... I think it can come in handy."

Draco kissed Harry tenderly on his lips, touching their noses together.

"I feel so good with you, alpha. Even though my life is a mess, you make my heart beat a little better, my breathing normalises, my thought comes clearer. Your scent only makes me feel calm and safe. I know I made the right choice... I couldn't give up on you for all the money in the world... Now take me to bed. I'm tired and I need to feel you taking care of me."

Harry led Draco up towards his bedroom, both of them sneaking past Lyra’s room in an exaggerated silence.

Harry opened his bedroom door, and showed his lover the small room where he spent his nights. “I know it’s not much,” he whispered, “but at least it’s ours. And I’m not expecting anything... I understand what a horrible shock today has been. I’ll hold you all night though, if you’re feeling shocked and scared. Anything you desire...”

Harry held Draco by the shoulders, and helped him carefully into the bed. He lay down next to him, taking the smaller omega directly into the powerful hold of his arms. Harry kissed Draco’s soft, satiny lips and sighed with pleasure. Even though Harry _knew_ Draco must feel heartbroken, it felt incredible to have him under his room, and so close there was barely an inch between them. Harry could feel the rumble of his breath in his chest, and the heady rush of hormones in his blood. Draco was under his protection, and it fired up the alpha part of his biology.

Harry kissed Draco everywhere he could reach, running his fingertips slowly thought his hair and listening to the thrum of Draco’s heartbeat under the thin material of his top.

Harry felt true happiness; felt the overwhelming joy of having his family - his _omega _\- exactly where he belonged.

Before laying on the bed, Draco toed off his sandals, because his feet were hurting and his whole body was tired. Being in Harry's arms, though, made a shiver run down his body, his whole being happy and satisfied for finally being in the right place. Draco closed his eyes, allowing Harry to kiss him and touch him, his arms crossed over between his and Harry's chest.

"Harry... What you said earlier, about marrying me... Was it true? Would you really? Because... Because I _do_ love you. More than anything in the world. And... I'd love to marry you... Be yours forever, and you... you'd be mine forever, too..."

“Of course it was true,” said Harry easily. “You’re a kind, beautiful individual who deserves the world. I mean, it wouldn’t be living in the lap of luxury, but yes... I’d marry you tomorrow.”

The room around them was silent, and Harry shivered a little with both the cool of the night, and the emotions that were running through his body. He stroked a fingertip down the side of Draco’s delicate face, marvelling at how soft his skin was, like it was made of the softest silk.

It felt like a revelation to be as close as they both lay, and Harry knew he was privileged to see Draco like this. He swore internally never to hurt him, or cause him the anguish his family had. He wanted to be the alpha Draco deserved.

Draco touched Harry's face just like Harry was touching his. This alpha, this amazing alpha who had suffered so much in his life, who desired bonding and a family and was denied over and over again, was truly the most amazing man in the world for him. The most amazing alpha in existence. No alpha, even as young as Draco or as old as Ollivander, could ever compare to the wonder Harry Potter was. Draco felt tears coming back, but happy tears. He was truly not alone.

"Then bond with me, Harry... I want to have your mark on my neck... I want you to take me, completely. All of me, Harry." Draco kissed Harry's chin, then his lips, softly. "I'm at least fifteen days away from heat, and I know my day has been chaotic and overall terrible... But I'm making this decision out of my own mind. I want to be yours today, Harry. Please... Please have me."

Harry shifted his body, suddenly unsure of what Draco was saying. Of course, he wasn’t going to bond with him, not right there and then. It wouldn’t be right. Harry wanted to though. He wanted it desperately.

“Draco,” he said hesitantly, “I know you want this now... But I need to know if you’re really sure. I’m older than you... Everything your family said about me... About Lyra and Ginny. It was all true. If you want this, then I’m yours. Forever. But I have to be sure you’re not reacting to the worst day of your life, my beautiful one. This is all so sudden.”

"Harry, please... I've been saving money in case something like this happened since I started to feel this was going to be bigger than we were expecting. I'm sure, Harry, more than I've ever been my entire life. This is what I've longed for ever. And everything my family said about you... It wasn't true. None of it. Ginny is an omega just like me. She has expectations just like I have. The expectations of loving whoever impregnated you, of being married even though unhappy because this is what is expected of you. There's nothing wrong with you, Harry, but you weren't her mated alpha and she did what she had to do to be happier. She can't be condemned for having a choice. Just like you have, just like Lyra have... Just like _I_ have now. _This is my choice_, Harry. I want to be yours forever. It would break my heart if I weren't."

Harry smiled, overawed with pure joy.

Draco’s words had spilt out of him like a fountain, unable to be either stopped or slowed. Harry started to see that this was what Draco truly did want, that by denying him this he was also denying his own, core truth. He was Draco’s alpha, and this was both his _duty_ and his _pleasure_.

“Well,” Harry smiled. “I can’t be responsible for the breaking of any hearts, can I? There’s not any going back for me either, Draco. Once I’m committed to you, I’m yours, and I will be until the very end of time. I desire, love and adore you.”


	14. Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter is huge. It wraps up the story and it is the ending. We're probably going to post an epilogue, but it's not written yet. For now, this is it. This is the end. I hope you guys had a nice ride with us, and me and LY thank you so much for your support.

Harry held Draco as close as he possibly could, and kissed a line down the side of his face. Even though it was just the two of them, Harry felt a little nervous; he was on the cusp of a whole new world.

Harry moved his mouth into position over the pulse point of Draco’s neck. He was almost shaking with the pure pleasure of his omega’s scent, and his took in a deep lingering breath.

“This is the most profound moment of my life,” Harry murmured, just as his took the soft pliable flesh into his mouth.

Draco closed his eyes. It was the most profound moment of his life as well, finally a moment where he was feeling completely and utterly free. It was his deepest desire coming true. Yes, he had met Harry for a very short time, but he knew in his heart that it was true. That it was what he was meant to do. He never believed in fated mates before, but knowing Harry... How perfect he felt in the alphas arms, how strong his feelings were... He knew Harry was _it_.

"Do it, alpha..." he knew he was releasing omega pheromones, leading his alpha to the bite. His whole body was in the verge of pleasure. The bite was strong and mentally overwhelming for the alpha, Draco knew, but it was complete, utter pleasure for the omega. His nipples were hard, his body was shivering, his cunt was wet, just because he could almost feel Harry's teeth sinking into his flesh. "Make me officially yours... And then fuck me into oblivion."

Harry’s teeth sank into Draco’s pulse point, and every cell in his alpha body felt like it was going to simultaneously explode and erupt.

Harry felt like his soul was dissolving, and like his whole body was on fire. He knew that he’d never be able to describe this moment properly; never truly be able to explain the way his blood was coursing through his body and his pheromones were sparking under his skin.

Harry could _feel_ Draco in his blood and his heart. He could feel the thrum of Draco’s blood in his veins and the love, the adoration, that crackled between them. There had never been a moment like it, and Harry knew there never would be again.

His cock was rigid, a rod of iron that Harry felt pushing against the confines on his trousers, and his whole skin felt sensitive, like a thousand pin-pricks pierced him. He pulled his trousers off before they could irritate him further, and he as he pulled his lips from Draco’s neck he fixed them in Draco’s soft, scorching lips. If Draco wanted to be fucked into oblivion, Harry was going to take him apart, piece by piece.

Draco's mind went blank. It was like every single sensation in the world had assaulted him, at once, as his neck burned and his body exploded.

He felt everything and nothing. He also felt Harry, only Harry, all over him. Pleasure and pain ran through his body, and he couldn't help the rumbling sound inside his throat as Harry's teeth left his skin.

He was expecting the pain and pleasure of the bite... He wasn't expecting the sensations it left him in, though. He felt like he was in heat. Wet, hot all over, lust prickling over his skin. Maybe he was.

He kissed Harry as hard as he got, holding Harry with all his strength then turning the alpha with his stomach up. Draco took off his silk shirt, and practically broke his bra's clasp with the fury he took it off. He straddled Harry after taking his bottom clothes off. He licked his lips and bit down the side of Harry's neck, pointy teeth drawing blood inside his mouth.

His eyes turned inside their orbs, his nails digging into Harry's shoulders as his whole body trembled in pure pleasure.

Draco licked the wound so it would heal, moving his body against Harry's hard cock.

"Alpha... Alpha... " he moaned, completely lost in pleasure. He let the animal take over, and all he wanted now was to be filled... Forever.

Harry ripped off his shirt, before the material choked him. His nipples felt as if they were burning and his heart was thumping in his chest. There was an animal, a beast roaring in his chest, raring to escape and to conquer Draco. He wasn’t an omega, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was slipping out of his very own mind.

He scraped his fingers down the nubile flesh of Draco’s body, getting his fingers tips everywhere he could reach. His cock was hard, and leaking and his pre-come was mixing gorgeously with Draco’s wet slick. Their scents were mixed deliciously, and Harry thought he was teetering on the edge of madness.

He positioned himself close to Draco, but didn’t thrust home. He knew that Draco’s hymen was still intact and he knew this would be agony. He waited, needing his beloved’s permission before he took him forever.

Draco was absolutely out of it. He _knew_ he could stop. He knew. But something inside him just urged him to go, and go, and go. He sat over Harry’s hard cock, his whole body trembling with desire.

"Fuck, alpha... You're going to knot me, aren't you? Tell me you are... I need your knot so fucking deep inside of me, like you have no idea... "

Draco just decided he didn't want to wait. He felt ready, completely ready. He got hold of the base of Harry's cock, lined it with his slick cunt and sink it in until he was completely sat over Harry's lap, letting gravity to the job for him.

A sharp, strong pain took over him. He gritted his teeth, tears filling his eyes, his cunt clenching around Harry's erection, trying to come back to its original, smaller shape.

The sensation of being complete was suddenly bigger than the pain. Maybe it was the bond mark and the sensations ti caused, but Draco was, indeed, ready. The pain slowly started to diminish as he rocked little by little over Harry.

He held both Harry's hands, putting both of them over his breasts.

"Alpha... Finally... Finally it doesn't ache anymore..." Draco moaned, although tears fell down his cheeks. His small cock was still hard, his cunt was gushing slick, and his nipples were hard. "Now fuck a baby into me."

Harry didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his whole life. This wasn’t just a meeting of bodies, but a meeting of minds. Draco and he felt like they’d been forged out of the same body. Harry didn’t think he’d ever felt this close to anybody in his life; it was as if they shared the same thoughts, like he could read Draco’s mind. Harry could feel the pulse of his lover’s blood, and the beat of his heart.

He knew then, that this was what it meant to be truly alpha, that this was what his body had been built for. To give his omega, his beloved, the baby he wanted. Harry felt the swell of his knot at the very idea.

He massaged Draco’s breasts under his fingertips, relishing their soft swell, and how well they’d feed his babies. Their scent filled the room, and rushed to his brain, triggering his pheromones, and the soft wet slick made his cock feel like it was bathing in the most exquisite of oils. Harry fucked Draco hard, his body knowing exactly what it needed to do to his omega. They were one, made for each other, and this was heaven.

Draco really hoped Lyra's room was a good sound blocker because the sound leaving his throat was _primal_. His whole body was feeling the pleasure of being filled, of being possessed. It was an amazing feeling, like he was meant to be there. Harry's hands on his breasts were making him see stars, but he wanted something... Different.

Before Harry could knot him, he left his lap, finding a spot near him in the empty side of the bed, getting on all fours and putting his arse up in the air.

"Like this... Like this, please, alpha. I want to feel it perfectly when your knot stretch me open and your come fills my insides..."

Harry was besotted with this new, confident Draco.

He loved the sheer bliss that seemed to be radiating out of every pore of his beloved’s body, and the sight of him, slick soaking his lithe thighs, his cunt ready and willing and his beautiful cheeks flushed sent shockwaves radiating though Harry’s whole body. His prick was massive and swollen, shiny with his own pre-come. Even getting his cock in position made his body vibrate in pleasure.

Draco’s cunt was tight, so tight around his length. Harry has never felt anything like the hot, snug sheath holding his cock, and he pushed forward, revelling in the moment and the responsiveness of his lover. He held onto Draco’s hips and rutted into him, holding him as tightly as he could.

Draco's eyes rolled back, and he tried to shove back at Harry, even though the alpha's strength was enough to push him completely forwards. His chest was resting on the mattress, and he could feel the burn building in his lower belly.

He had come before. Yes, it was amazing. But nothing... Nothing was close to this, to be so close to Harry, to be finally _one_ with him. His body, his mind, his soul. Everything was Harry. As he felt Harry's body pounding against his, his slick dripping down his legs, Draco came, _hard_. His channel clenched around Harry's huge cock, and his whole body trembled with pleasure. Draco held his own hair, pulling because he couldn't deal with so much pleasure at once. He didn't think it was only one orgasm, because it kept going, and going, and going... His vision was white, he was completely sticky and he still wanted more.

"Harry... Harry... _Alpha_ ... Knot me, aaah~! Please!"

Harry felt his knot swelling even more. He couldn’t quite believe the size of his cock, and he was amazed by the reaction of his body to his omega mate. It’d never been like this with any other partner, and Harry knew it was due to their bond.

Harry was so proud of Draco; he was talking Harry’s cock so well and his cunt was spread wide and beautiful around him. Harry knew he was starting to come when his cock spread so wide he could no longer move it inside his lover.

Harry’s skin felt like it was too small for his body, and every cell of his body was burning. The thought flashed through his head that he might conceive with Draco that night, and the idea brought him such intense joy.

Harry’s balls tightened, and he spurted his thick come into Draco’s wondrous cunt. His cock knotted, and he knew they were locked together perfectly, clasped tight until the moment it would start to shrink.

Draco came again with only the stretch of Harry's knot in his cunt. He was absolutely spent, and he knew that some omegas went on it more than once. He hoped his body decided it was okay to stop now, because he was absolutely sure it was impossible to come anymore.

Draco felt Harry's come pouring inside him, stretching his insides almost as much as his knot. It was an amazing feeling, something he longed for so long and now he was having. _Finally_ was having.

"Alpha..." he showed his mark, satiated, but now longing for emotional satisfaction. He wanted his alpha to cuddle and kiss him while the knot was still inside him.

Harry kissed Draco as hard as he could, and held tight to his mate’s soft skin.

They’d be knotted together for many minutes yet, and it was the perfect time to share secrets and cuddle. Harry has long known that knotting was the greatest gift of alpha-omega relationships, and this was his very first with his true mate. He intended to take every advantage of Draco’s glorious proximity.

“Was that as wonderful for you as it was for me?” Harry whispered into Draco’s shell-like ear, “because that was simply exquisite.”

Harry walked his fingertips over Draco’s body, his heart singing with joy. This was perfection, pure and simple.

Draco hummed in the kiss, his body pliant and soft under Harry's. He was sleepy, his eyes dropping, and Harry's caress on his skin was making him even sleepier.

"It was everything I dreamt of," Draco mumbled, holding one of Harry's arms and closing his eyes. "I think I'm going to sleep here... See you in the morning, alpha... "

“And me too,” Harry agreed. “Everything. I’ve been dreaming of since I was a child, and first understood what a gift it was to be born an alpha. To know you have your omega, your one true person, and that once you bond you are theirs till _death_ do you part. It’s more than a marriage, this bond. But then, of course I’d still like to marry you.”

Harry felt truly at peace. The bond was everything he didn’t know he’d been missing, and his body was completely relaxed. As Draco slipped into sleep he felt his knot start to shrink, and he slipped it out carefully, not wanting to wake his beloved.

He couldn’t wait to tell Lyra about the bond, and tell her that Draco wasn’t going anywhere, not ever again. Harry wasn’t a fool though. He knew there’d be hard days ahead. Draco’s parents wouldn’t be pleased at the humiliation of their son’s bond with an older man with a child. But that was a problem for tomorrow.

Today he was full of pure joy.

-x-x-

When Draco woke up the other day, his whole body was tingling, tired and sore. His long, blond hair was a mess, and he felt so... So lazy.

He looked around. The sun was up for a long time, as it seemed, and he was alone in bed. He sat up, raising his hand and touching the bond mark on his neck. It felt sore and raw, but also so good. If he closed his eyes, he could _feel_ Harry around, his energy touching Draco's, like it was supposed to be.

He got up, still completely naked, and walked to a mirror, looking at himself. He looked good. Beautiful, and somehow different. He looked... Complete, with the mark on his neck.

He went to the en suite, showering and taking care of his hair. Draco wanted to be amazing for Harry, because he had taken care of him and welcomed him in his home...

Their home? Maybe?

Draco realised his suitcases were still downstairs, so he dressed on the clothes he was wearing the night before, thinking he'd change after he had some coffee and some food in his stomach.

Slowly, he went down the stairs, looking around.

"Harry?"

“Draco,” Harry replied from the kitchen. “You look more beautiful than ever. I thought you’d enjoy having a lay in, but I had to get up for Lyra. Ginny came by earlier while you were asleep, so she’s gone home now. I’m just making some lunch. Quiche and salad? Does that sound okay?”

"Ah... I was hoping I could say hello to her. I'm a little embarrassed of how things ended yesterday. I guess I'll have plenty of chances now that we're bonded," Draco said, coming closer to Harry and kissing him tenderly on the lips. He was so happy he could _do_ it. “Quiche is fine.”

Harry smiled widely in Draco’s direction. He’d dressed comfortably in jeans and a snug blue teeshirt, and his glasses were a little bit steamed up. Perhaps he didn’t look like the most _alpha_ alpha that had ever lived but Harry wasn’t sure he cared. Draco was here, under his roof and wearing his mark. It was his every dream come true and he didn’t think that he could be any happier than he was there and then. Behind him the kettle boiled and he poured out two coffees.

“The first day of the rest of our lives,” he said, making a tea for himself and a coffee for Draco. “What shall we do? We can unpack in a bit if that would make you feel more at home?”

Draco grabbed his cup, sipping the coffee with pleasure. "I'd like to unpack. I'm wearing the same clothes of yesterday and I really want to have my comfy baggy tees back."

Draco moved and sat on Harry's lap, smiling broadly because _dear Lord he could fucking do it_! He never experienced freedom as much as he was at that moment and he truly felt happiness for the first time in forever.

In the deepest of his heart, he was still sad and broken for his family. He didn't think he'd ever stop feeling sad for them. But he had Harry now. He had Harry _forever_ now.

"Harry... Are you really comfortable with that? Bonding with me... You know... Starting something new even when you have a daughter already? I don't want to... I don't want to fuck up things. I truly love you and I want to make you happy."

“Draco, I’ve never been so sure about anything in my life... Lyra is my baby, of course she is my everything but even this young she’s still her own person. She’s got her own life. It fills my heart with love when you say you want to make me happy. That’s all I want to do for you. I know I’m older and not society’s first choice but I think we can have a life full of happiness.”

"I'm sure my life will be forever happy with you, alpha. My alpha," Draco touched Harry's face, his grey, deep eyes searching into Harry's. His heart was so full it might have blown with feelings.

Harry wrapped his hands carefully around Draco’s body, nosing the soft skin of his mate’s neck and running his tongue over the bite mark.

“I’m excited to think about our new start. Excited to think about babies, if that was what you wanted. It wouldn’t have to be immediately, or even at all if you didn’t want. Excited to think about all the years we’ll have to share, all the days and months we’ve got in front of us.”

Draco sighed happily with Harry's tender touch on his mark, his body pliant and submissive to Harry's touches. It was so... So good! Draco would never get tired of this feeling.

"I'd love to have tons of babies with you... Immediately!" Draco smiled, hugging Harry by his neck. "I'm sure we'd be amazing parents. I'd have a lot of love to give and you... You'd know how to properly raise them. All I know is to hire nannies and hand money whenever they need. And yes... I might call her, but for now... I really just want to settle down a little. Breathe. Take my stuff out of those suitcases and dress comfortably. I'll think of the rest when I make this house my home."

Harry speared a mouthful of the Quiche and ate it thoughtfully, Draco still sat on his knee. “Don’t worry about Lyra,” he added, swallowing a gulp of coffee. “She adores you. She’ll be as pleased as a poached pear that you’re here forever. Maybe you could give her a call in a bit though? I think that’d go down well with Ginny and Blaise too, especially as you’ll be living here. Now, please! Eat.”

Draco did just what Harry told him to. They ate as they made plans of how to organise Draco's belongings in the house, considering if they had to sell a few things so they could buy a few more storage for Draco, and how they'd tell Lyra.

It was long after tea time when they'd finished. Draco had another shower - he hated the idea of being sweaty - and was dressed in leggings and one of Harry's shirts, one that he had forgotten in the old building where Draco lived and Draco had never given back.

He was reading towards the living room when his phone rang.

It was his mother.

Draco closed his eyes and sighed, tears trying to get out of his eyes, but he held on tight.

"Yes?" he answered the phone, and he could hear her sobbing at the other side.

"Baby, oh my beautiful baby... I can't stop crying since you disappeared..."

"Well, Mother, I could've stayed if you didn't want to force me to marry Nott," he said, his voice failing him and getting out of his throat way too low.

"Draco, please, try to reconsider... Your father... Your father can take you back if you just... Draco, please, it's not too late!"

"It is too late, Mother. I'm bonded and no longer virgin. I gave myself to Harry. My heart, my body and my soul. Father would never take me back."

She didn't reply for a moment, and he thought that maybe he had scared her to death. She breathed in, though, deeply, before saying:

"Are you happy, my baby? Is this what you wanted? Did the bond felt good?"

Draco smiled tiredly, and licked his own lips.

"I'm where I'm meant to be, Mother. Not all the money in the world will make me go back home."

"Are you sure? You'd no longer be a Malfoy..."

"Well, Mother, I can be a Potter. And I know I'll be forever a Potter, because he'd never shut me out. _Never_."

Silence, for a moment. And then:

"I love you, my son. You'll always be my baby," she hang up, and Draco looked at his phone, feeling lost.

He walked to the settee, where Harry was waiting for him, straddled his alpha's lap and hid his face on his neck, letting his tears fall and his sobs out. He hugged him like he was the only thing that could save him, and cried, cried and cried.

“What’s happened lovely?” Harry was heartbroken by this sudden change in Draco’s demeanour. His mate had been on top of the world and now he seemed to have crashed to the bottom. “Whatever has happened, darling? You’re not having regrets?”

Harry had a good idea that Draco had been speaking to his family. He didn’t know whether they’d begged him to home, or whether they’d insulted him. All he knew was that his omega was a vulnerable person, who needed to be loved and looked after.

“Draco,” he said, feeling inspired, “would you like to go for a walk. Nothing fancy, but it’s a gorgeous quiet evening. Let’s go out, buy a glass of wine. And you don’t need to go anywhere, don’t need to leave. You get to come home with me, and I get to hold you all night. I love you.”

"M-My mum... She called me... Asked me to go back... To reconsider..." Draco raised his head, his face red and wet, he tried to control his sobs but couldn't stop sniffing. "I told her I couldn't... She said I'd no longer be a Malfoy and... and... and I told her I'd rather be a Potter 'cus you'd never shut me out..."

Draco passed his hands over his face, trying to stop crying, to get hold of himself.

"I'd love to go out with you... Breathe some cool air. Just... Make me forget my stupid family."

“Just because we’re together it doesn’t mean that you not still a part of your family. Just remember Draco, this is all really new to them. They might feel like they’ve lost you because you’ve stood up to them. But it’s really early days, baby. Let me get your shoes, and your coat. You might be a Potter now, but your Malfoy heritage is still a part of you.”

Once they were done, Harry held the door open for a red-eyed Draco, and they set off walking down the road. Harry locked their fingers together in a rough knot, and pulled him close. “So happy I can be yours. So happy that I can kiss you in the street, and not care about who can see us.”

Draco smiled with Harry's words, feeling comfortable and complete. He wasn't completely happy. He still loved his family, specially his mother, but he knew he couldn't be happy without Harry in his life.

He had to make a choice and now he was on his way to heal from the hurt that had come from it.

"I didn't think I'd ever be able to do this with anyone. Or that I'd be able to actually have a young, hot husband who actually fucked me good." Draco smiled, snuggling close to Harry. "I hope we figure everything out, alpha. I'm... I must confess I'm scared for our future."

“But why?” Harry asked. “My home was inherited so we don’t need to worry about paying a mortgage. I’ve got a bit of money put away so cash isn’t something that’s a problem on our horizon. I mean, I’m not convinced my reference from the Malfoy company is going to be the best one in the world but I’ve got plenty of friends that would give me a job if I asked... The future is looking bright.”

Harry enjoyed the embrace with Draco, and pulled his skinny body tight across his skin. He could tell that Draco still felt upset about his family, and that wasn’t something that could be cured overnight. It’d take time for hurt hearts to heal, but if there were babies involved in their future Harry wasn’t in any doubt that Draco’s family would surely want to get involved. It wasn’t as if either of them would ever be happy without each other in their life. The bond was very powerful, rushing through their blood and wrapped around their hearts.

“What a compliment,” Harry smiled. “I’m not sure I’m as hot as all that and I’m certainly not young. As for the fucking part, I think we need more practice to make sure. Maybe that could be this afternoon’s aim?”

"When your idea of a husband was someone over sixty, every 40-something year old is young," Draco teased, smiling and showing his teeth. He licked his lips, enjoying his alpha's presence. Even with all the hurt, he wouldn't change his actions. After Harry had showed him his plan, he felt calmer about the future. "I'm very open to training. We did everything by the book and you popped my cherry on the bonding day, so I guess I need more and more sessions to actually know about it."

“Oh, I’m sure that your 67 year old betrothed would have shown you a good time,” Harry teases. “They could have gone to sleep at eight, and you’d have been rid of them in a few years. Not me, love. I want us to be together for as long as we’re given.”

Harry leaned over and kissed Draco’s forehead. He didn’t want to make his mate feel like sex was the only reason that they’d bonded. “Don’t worry, I think you know plenty. Remember, even though I’ve slept with other people before you, it was both of our very first times with our bonded mate. I’m as new to this as you are. We’re learning together, and that’s how it should be. No pressure.”

They reached the park and Harry open the gate for Draco. They walked along in silence, enjoying the dull sunshine on their backs and the overhanging canopy of trees. Harry linked their fingers and the walked over to the lake.

“I know we’ve officially bonded,” said Harry, stroking the mark on Draco’s neck, “but would you like a public ceremony? It’s all been a big rush and a shock and I wouldn’t want to deprive you of something you’d planned or hoped for since being a child. I know it’s the _marriage_, not the _day_, but I love you. I want you to have your dreams.”

"Would you... Really do it for me? Harry, I don't think we have money for this right now," Draco was happy, but at the same time he was worried. He was really afraid of going poor and hungry, and even though Harry had assured him earlier, he couldn't not think about it. "I... I imagined I'd marry virgin and bonding in the night of our marriage... It didn't happen like that. I'm happy with what we have... But I think we should wait... Get stable before we do anything like that."

He tiptoed, kissing Harry lightly.

"But I love that you thought of it... You're the best alpha in the world."

“I’m the best alpha for _you_ in the world,” Harry agreed. “And that’s all that really matters.”

He kissed Draco lightly, and nosed the soft skin on the side of his lover’s throat. The park was quiet and Harry didn’t mind, for once, being intimate in public.

“I can tell you’re anxious about money, and I do get that. I hope you don’t mind me saying, but when you’ve always had money, it must feel frightening to be without your family wealth.” Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. “But I want to be your alpha in every way. I want to support you. Tell me your dreams Draco. How do you imagine our wedding to be like?”

Draco couldn't help it. He was emotionally fragile, and he was living through so many emotions at that time, that he couldn't avoid his bottom lip from trembling, his eyes watering and the sobs from coming through his throat.

He hugged Harry hard, hiding his face on his chest and crying happy tears.

"Harry, I... I don't know what to say... I just... I'm sorry, it's just that a lot of things are happening at the same time. I'd love anything, really. I'm happy just being with you. Let me think about it, okay? We'll... We'll talk about it soon and when I'm feeling capable of holding my tears we'll discuss it again."

Draco cleaned his face, and then kissed Harry's face all over.

"I love you so much, Harry Potter. You have no idea what you make me feel."

Harry relaxed into the kiss, feeling like he never wanted his omega to leave his side again.

Draco was emotionally vulnerable right now, that much was completely obvious, and he feared that far too much had occurred in a short period of time. For better or worse, Draco has been thrown from one entire existence into another and the shock seemed to have caught up with his mate.

“I love you so much,” Harry replied, pulling out of the kiss. “You make me feel like I’ve been reborn; like I’ve got another chance to live the live I was born for... But you, my darling, look a bit pale and trembly. I suggest we forgo the coffees and go home for a few hours. I suggest a quiet afternoon, and you can nap if you want. Or we could do other things. I’m entirely at your mercy.”

"Can we just relax together?" Draco asked, his nose red but his eyes shining. "I... Harry, I am so happy to be with you, but I must admit that my feelings are incredibly confuse and I don't really know how to deal with them right now. I... I just want to feel your arms around me, and smell your scent close to me. Can we?"

“Oh, of course,” Harry said. “I just want to hold you close, get used to having you around. Let’s go home.”

Harry looped his arms around Draco’s smaller shoulder and they started on the path towards their home. Because, Harry supposed, that was what it was now. Their home, their space. It was a wonderful thought and even though they were quiet, Harry knew he was smiling.

“And don’t worry about being confused about your feelings,” Harry reminded his omega. “I’m a bit confused too. This is all new to me, this is a whole new world for both of us.”

They soon returned home, and Harry stripped Draco’s jacket from his shoulders. Harry pressed tender kisses all his lover’s face.

“You’re safe here,” Harry said, leading Draco to their bedroom. “Let’s sleep, and we’ll see how you feel in a couple of hours.”

Draco let himself be guided by Harry. He felt safe and calm again, although his brain was still chaos. It wasn't easy, despite that he knew it was the right path to go. His destiny was with Harry, his whole happiness depended on being here, and it was his _own choice_, and that was the most important thing. Draco could decide for the first time what to do with his life, and he knew that, in the long run, this was what would make him happy.

He curled around himself as soon as he lay on the bed. his shoes on the side of it. He waited for Harry, looking at him with round, big, grey eyes.

"You make me feel safe, alpha... I know I'm in the right place when I'm with you."

“And I know I’m in the right place when you’re in my arms,” Harry replied, snaking his arms around Draco. “Try to go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Despite the early hour the alpha felt himself drift off to sleep alongside Draco. Harry supposed it was the emotion of the last few days catching up but his eyes closed nearly as soon as they hit the pillow.

-x-x-

The following morning arrived, the grey dawn sliding in through the slats of the blinds. For a moment Harry couldn’t quite place the relaxed feeling of bliss that rolled through his body, but he soon realised. It was the lovely omega that was still slumbering beside him. Draco must have been far more tired than Harry had imagined because he was still wrapped up in the sheets, his blond hair a halo around him. Harry smiled. He didn’t think that his life could get much better than this.

Draco was indeed tired. Emotionally tired. But, as if he was feeling that his alpha was awake, his eyes slowly opened, his body curling closer to Harry's by its own.

"Harry..." Draco mumbled, smiling softly to him and smelling his alpha closer to his mark. "Good morning alpha..."

“Good morning Draco,” said Harry, sitting up a little.

He smiled at his omega who was mussed up with sleep and looking superb in the warm light of the morning. Harry couldn’t resist and pulled Draco close to him, meeting his partner’s lips with his own.

Their tongues met, and Harry thrilled with how good it all felt, how beautifully right Draco was joined to his body. The scent of their paring was rich, and filled the room. Harry felt his body warming as he began to feel excited by his omega’s presence.

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

Draco widened his eyes, but then he smiled immediately after. Dear God, how he loved Harry. He'd known it for a while now, but it always made him feel butterflies in his stomach.

"I love you, too. You've made me so happy, Harry, you have no idea. I know I'm an emotional mess right now, and it will take me a while to come back to the brat I know I am," Draco's voice was hoarse, but slowly coming to his assured boss tone. He smiled a little as he said that, biting on his bottom lip before continuing. "But, if given the choice to come back in time, I think I'd do it all over again."

He kissed his alpha fiercely, and they cuddled for a moment before starting their new morning. Draco asked to help him do breakfast, and although he wasn't the best of cooks, he was surprisingly good when following Harry's directions on how to do things. He hoped one day he'd be good enough to wake Harry with a homemade breakfast. But, everything on its own pace.

After they had their breakfast, they sat on the settee so they could cuddle for a while. It was when Draco's phone rang.

It was Mr. Ollivander.

He looked at Harry, a bit confused, and answered the phone.

"Mr. Ollivander?" He greeted, a bit too aware of the old alpha calling him, and he was greeted with the warm, grandfatherly tone of the man.

"Draco, my young boy, I heard about what happened to you!" He said, and Draco lowered his eyes. It was only Monday and the news were already spreading. "It was with great sadness that we discovered today in the morning that our arrangements with the Malfoy company had... changed. And not for the best, may I say. I called young Nott's office this morning to cancel our agreement with the company since it no longer served us, with the new arrangements and all."

Draco couldn't help the smile on his face. Yes! Finally, Nott was suffering what he owed, losing contracts already. He couldn't help but be happy with the alpha's predicament, and he hoped his father noticed the mistake he made by the end of the week.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you, Mr Ollivander... But I don't understand why you had to call me, sir." He replied, trying to keep his tone low and calm, as expected from an omega. Ollivander was a nice man, but still very traditional.

"Well, you were the best thing for our business, and I figured, since you were out of your last job, and we are out of the Malfoy Company's contract, you might as well come and work for us."

Draco's mouth hanged open, and he didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes water, and he tried to swallow his tears. Fuck, what was happening to him?

"I... I don't know what to say, sir. It is an honour that you've considered me. If I accepted it... Would I be doing the same job as I did before?" He asked, because he had plans now that he was mated, but he was good at it, and it was an amazing opportunity. He couldn't just let it pass.

"Yes, more like you'd be sitting behind a computer all day analysing our numbers and telling us what should we do to make our profits hit higher marks, generally speaking."

Draco thought for a moment, and out of bravery, he said:

"I'd love to, Mr Ollivander. But... Will there be a possibility that I worked at a home office, instead of going to the company every day? Of course I'd do on camp visits, but with the company being in another city and me having just mated with my alpha..."

"Oh, I see. Mr Potter. I should've smelt it when you came with him, all smiley. I'm sure that can be arranged, Draco. Or should I call you Mr. Potter, now?" Ollivander joked, and Draco smiled. "I'd love you to come and see me for an interview first, though, just to keep it professional. You know you've got the job. And I'll be able to piss your father a little bit more."

Draco had a full on smile now, and he nodded, even though the old alpha couldn't see it.

"Of course, sir. Tell me the time and day."

They scheduled it for the next Wednesday, in the morning, and then ended the call.

Draco was nervous, but he still explained everything to Harry. He would have a job, a good money, and would be able to work at home. It was more than perfect. It was everything he'd ever wanted.

"Come with me for the interview, Harry. Talk to him about your plans for the charity. I'm sure he'd love to help us out."

“If you’re sure, Draco.” Harry was ecstatic that his beloved had this opportunity and the last thing he wanted was to upset this opportunity with Ollivander. “Do you really think that he’d support us with the charity plans? Once it was up and running we wouldn’t need donations. It would run independently.”

Harry smiled. It made him feel warm inside that Draco wanted to stay at home now he was bonded. That wasn’t a thing he’d ever have asked of his omega but it showed Harry that Draco was serious. He wanted this relationship as much as Harry did.

Harry leaned over and pulled Draco onto a kiss. He tasted delicious, sweet and sexy and oh, so beautiful. Draco has the softest skin and his blond hair seems to glow. Maybe that was being in love, Harry though.

Because he certainly knew he was.

"Mr Ollivander will never say no to me," Draco said, cheeky, a big smile showing his white teeth. He only did what he felt was the right thing to do, and when Harry pulled him onto a kiss, he gave himself fully. Draco straddled Harry's lap, holding him around his neck and kissing him deeply.

He breathed in Harry's scent, feeling his mark on his neck throb. It was a marvellous sensation, knowing he was in the place he had always wanted to be.

"Harry... I... I really wanted to say what I'm feeling right now... But I don't think I can put it into words..." Draco said, looking at him and caressing his hair. "Are we forever?"

“We’re forever, Draco. _Forever._ You’ve given me my life, given me a future. I was happy before I met you, but I wasn’t fully alive. We’ve got everything going for us... I’ve no doubt we’ll have a baby; a brother or sister for Lyra; we’ll have decades of happiness. And you’ve given up so much to be with me, love. I’m going to make it worth it. Adore you forever. You’re my darling, and you always will be.”

Harry felt breathless with happiness.

He too breathed in the scent of Draco, so sweet, so perfect. He was marvellous, and Harry couldn’t be more joyful.

He deepened their kiss, Harry slipping his arms around Draco. This small, slight man was his whole moon and stars. He only hoped he could give him everything he deserved. But Harry wasn’t worried.

He had his entire life to give Draco happiness.

-x-x-x-


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is officially the end. Thank you, everyone!

**Epilogue**

Harry could hear his phone buzzing somewhere in the kitchen but for the life of him, he had no idea where it actually was. Their kitchen was on the busier side of cluttered, with all of Iris’s baby equipment, her high-chair and her piles of baby plates.

Harry had to smile as he finally spied his phone, hidden in a pile of pillows on the floor. It seemed that Draco and his baby had been playing with the phone earlier and had hidden it in her ‘den’. That was life with a toddler, Harry supposed. The baby was tiny but all the equipment filled rooms.

He wandered into their living room, and found an empty spot on the settee. Glancing down at the screen of his phone, Harry saw that he’d missed a message from Lyra. He flicked his finger over the screen and opened the message.

‘Dad! How is everything with my beautiful baby sister? Baby Chloe is being typically cute and cuddly over here and basically driving mum bananas, so I was wondering if we could all meet later for a play date at the park? That’s if Draco still feels up to the walk? He looked very pregnant last time we met, and that was nearly a week ago. Anyway, daddy, love you. Xxxx Text me!’

That was typical of Lyra, Harry thought. She was always thinking of someone else, be it Ginny, Draco or one of the two baby sisters she’d gained in a very short space of time. Harry had been worried how she’d cope, but Lyra has just laughed.

_The amount of love in your heart grows for the number of people in your life_ was her opinion, and Harry had to agree. He texted back to say that he, Iris, Draco, and the bump would all be at the park in an hour’s time.

He better go, and tell Draco the news. Let him lay down a bit too. He was bathing their daughter, and was probably exhausted.

The worst part of bathing time was, once Draco was sitting, it was incredibly difficult to actually stand up again, especially with a toddler. Iris was babbling, her jet black hair wet and gluing to her forehead as Draco cleaned her out of shampoo.

"What's this, Iris?" Draco asked, pointing at her boat toy, and she showed it to him.

"Boat! Papa! Papa! Paaaaapa!" She laughed, all of her white tiny baby teeth showing. Draco's heart melted, and he tickled her tummy, while she tried to take his hands off. "Th'top! Papa!"

Draco was already wet, so he didn't care to become wetter when he kissed her chubby cheeks. She was the love of his life, and he could feel like he had all his life on place every time he saw her sparkly grey eyes and shiny smile.

"I guess you're done, baby girl. Now stay a bit quiet, papa is trying to stand up here," Draco held on the safety bars at the side of the tub that Harry installed on his first pregnancy, and slowly lifted himself. At seven and a half months, he was absolutely _huge_. Hadn't he done the ultrasounds already, he would've thought he was having twins. But no, his baby boy was just way too big. Draco was pretty damn sure he was going to be an alpha, but Harry always said not to put expectations on a baby who wasn't born yet, least of all presented.

Draco knew better, though.

He grabbed Iris' little hands, helping her out of the tub and onto the mat. She giggled and wiggled her bum in a dance, moving her boat with her. Draco just smiled as he wrapped her, drying his baby girl while trying not to care about his back pain.

Harry cleared his throat, drawing Draco’s attention to the fact that he was stood there.

He’d observed the pair of them together for a few minutes, and felt his heart swell with pride and love. His beautiful flower baby Iris, and Draco, his omega who Harry knew was freer now than he’d even been before he was bonded. A contradiction, perhaps, but nevertheless true.

“You’re in pain,” Harry said, coming over to take hold of Iris. “I’d like you to go and lay down for a little while, love. You look tired. I’ve just texted Lyra. Ginny needs to get out of the house with Chloe and I said I’d take Iris down for a play date. You’re welcome to come if you feel up to it,” Harry said, scooping up Iris easily in one hand and wrapping the other around Draco’s waist, “but if you’d prefer to sleep I don’t think Lyra would mind.”

Draco's face reflected his relief, but he rested his head on Harry's shoulder for a bit, loving that Harry didn’t care he was also getting wet. Draco’s nose scented Harry's bonding scar. It wasn't as deep as Harry's mark on Draco's neck, but it was there forever nonetheless.

"I'll go. Just let me shower and relax for a couple of minutes. Can you dress Iris...? With beautiful clothes, I mean. Not that cowgirl non-sense thing you dressed her last week, please."

“That cowgirl outfit was cute,” Harry laughed, tickling his baby and making her giggle. “It had a little hat and everything. You liked it, didn’t you Iris May?” Harry lent in and kissed his daughter’s chubby cheek, and took a breath of her wonderfully milky baby smell. He chose a sweet little teeshirt and leggings that Draco couldn’t complain about: he’d chosen the outfit himself. The clothes smelt of lavender and were sweet and practical, perfect for the swing and slides at the park.

As Harry dressed his baby he just felt an overwhelming sense of peace with his bonded mate beside him. Draco has shown far earlier with this baby, and his bump looked round and pronounced as he snoozed beside Iris and himself. Their new baby would be a boy, which would be an exciting new adventure for their whole family. He knew that lots of Alphas got very fussy about whether male babies would be alphas, or omegas, but Harry really didn’t care. Both were special and wonderful and he was blessed either way. Three wonderful children. Harry knew was going to be blessed man indeed.

Bonding with Draco has been the best decision that Harry had ever made. Their lives together were a triumph over all those people who’d thought they’d never work, or that Draco couldn’t ever manage life as a traditional omega. He did, every single day, and was a perfect partner and parent.

Draco didn't mean to nap, but his eyes closed before he could say anything. When he opened his eyes about half an hour later, Iris was already dressed and playing with Harry on their bed. Draco was sitting on his rocking chair, and he smiled sleepily at the sight of his alpha and baby playing. They were the best decision Draco has ever made.

The first five months after he was thrown away from his family's house were terrible. He cried almost every night, and felt lost and anxious. They never lacked for money - even when Nott fired Harry - but Draco was constantly afraid they wouldn't make it. Harry had started his charity, and it demanded a lot of time, money and effort, but it brought really nice results, specially with the Ollivanders’ Company helping them.

They made it swiftly and Draco shouldn't have felt so worried, but it took him a while to understand having a mid-class life wasn't the end of the world.

He also had put his flat to rent, and that gave him an extra money to decorate Iris' nursery when he found out he was pregnant - after that one first try at their bonding night.

Life was amazing, even though Draco missed his family fiercely. They weren't the best parents in the world, but Draco loved them and it was hard to think they wouldn't talk to him anymore.

But in that matter, he had to thank Nott a bit. The man was terrible at his CEO job, and soon enough, the company was sinking. Five months after the change in the company, his parents came to him begging him to come back.

They didn't expect to see his baby bump or his wedding band on his ring finger though, nor Harry at his side.

"I'm happy you came to your senses, Father," Draco had said, and he didn't ignore his mother's hand on his father's arm, as if she was the one making him go there. An omega's power, silent but final. "But I have a good job at Ollivanders' now. And I'm also pregnant. I'm not coming back to my old routine. Harry, on the other hand, is perfectly capable of running the business. And it would be kept within the family, as it should be."

Draco knew his father was going to refuse, if it wasn't for his mother's fierce look in his direction. She handed the documents so Harry could sign, and Draco was happy to tell her all about his baby after all the bureaucracy, while they were sipping tea and Lucius was trying to blow Harry's head with his eyes.

Two and a half years after that, Lucius was still trying to blow Harry's head with his eyes, but he adored Iris. She had both of her grandparents wrapped around her little chubby finger.

He was called to reality by the same chubby fingers, that held the bars of his tunic.

"Boo boo!" Iris asked, trying to lift his clothes. Draco sighed, smiling a little while lifting her to his lap and lifting his top and bra, her mouth immediately finding a nipple and suckling.

"Don't bite, you little monster, " Draco warned her, but Iris didn't really care for him. He looked up at Harry from his rocking chair, one hand holding Iris' bum and the other resting over his bump. "Ten minutes and we're good to go." Draco said. Iris already ate regular food, but she refused to stop breastfeeding. Draco figured she would when she was big enough.

Harry lazed on the bed, enjoying ten minutes of relaxed happiness. Life was busier than ever, with his charity, the business and his children.

Nott was a constant thorn in his side of course: unlike the other man, Harry hadn’t fired him when he took the CEO post. A better punishment was keeping him inside the business, and getting him to deal with some of the more acerbic clientele... Harry smiled.

Nott wasn’t half the annoyance he’d been a few years before. He’d fallen deeply in love with Pansy - whose professionalism had helped Harry slot straight in at the top- and spend most of his time starry eyed at her desk. It was quite funny really, because she made him absolutely lick her shoes and he seemed to enjoy it.

Harry led Draco and his baby down the stairs when Iris finished her feed. Draco was beautiful, his full globe of a tummy demonstrating to the world his bonded, fertile status. He helped him on with his shoes and set up Iris’s pushchair.

Honestly, when their son arrived they’d be even slower to leave the house. They wrestled into their coats, and within a few minutes, they were walking in the thin sunlight towards the park. Harry was excited to see Lyra, who seemed to grow taller and more beautiful with every day that passed.

Harry was looking forward to talk to Ginny and share the gossip about her Weasley family whom he still loved immensely. Baby Chloe was a cutie (not as sweet as Iris, but then of course he _was_ biased) and the two babies were hilarious together.

While the adults had a nice conversation at the park, Chloe and Iris played on the sand box, laughing and digging while big sister Lyra took care of them. Draco was always surprised when he remembered that cute little girl he met years ago was now eleven, and she was slowly turning into a very beautiful lady, her long curly hair in a ponytail, green eyes exactly like Harry's always looking smart and way too wise for a pre-teen. Soon, she would present and Draco was sure both Harry and Blaise would be way too protective over her. Thankfully, baby Chloe and Iris were too young for them to worry about it.

"She's too good a nanny," Draco said to Ginny, who laughed a little.

"She is perfect. I'm sorry, sometimes, because you guys only have her for the weekends, but I'm not willing to give up the help. Chloe started with the tantrums and her favourite word of the moment is 'don't!'."

Draco looked back at the three girls. It was different seeing them playing. They were very different from each other - Chloe's black skin contrasting sharply with Iris' paleness, and Lyra in the between tone looking like the perfect middle ground between the two small toddlers. Draco supposed they were all sisters, somehow, even Chloe and Iris.

In the early months of his pregnancy, Draco would feel jealous of Ginny. Knowing his alpha had had sex with her, had a baby with her, was eating him from the inside. It was hard not to bark at her, but then when he saw her with her mate, his heart calmed down. They were two separate families, but Lyra made them one anyways. And Draco loved her as if she was his own.

"Soon it will be Chloe's birthday. Are you guys planning on anything?" Draco asked. She was going to be two in a month, just about three months older than Iris.

“We’re having a bit of a party. Cakes, a magician. We’d love you to come, of course.” Ginny smiled, and fished three juice drinks from the picnic basket. “You’ll be eight and a half months then, though Draco. What has the hospital said? Are they planning to induce the baby before your due date?”

"They indeed talked about it, but just as my pregnancy with Iris, I'm just going to let nature take its course. Jamie will come when Jamie is ready." Draco shrugged, accepting the juice from her. He looked back at his girls, and was alarmed when Iris tried to shove a bunch of sand into her mouth. He was rising up when Lyra took hold of her hand and stopped her from doing it.

"Harry, can you take them here? I guess the monster would like to bite on something," Draco smiled, once again looking at them, while Lyra cleaned Iris hand and checked if Chloe didn't stick anything in her mouth, too.

Harry took over willingly, and pushed Chloe and Iris around in the roundabout, their squeals noisy and happy. There wasn’t any resentment anymore between Ginny and himself. He knew that their relationship worked far better as friends, and that Lyra was parented better with them living apart.

He slid the babies down the slide, and Lyra caught them as they reached the bottom. She was a wonderful sister, and Harry wondered briefly whether Ginny and Blaise would have any more children. Harry loved babies, and he couldn’t imagine that Draco and he were going to stop for a while.

Harry was filled with a huge glut of love, and he wanted to share that with as many children as possible. They’d decided that they wanted lots of babies. They’d met late and wanted to focus on growing their family while Draco was still in the peak of his heats.

After a few further minutes of joyous play, Harry scooped up the babies and arranged them on the picnic blanket. He let Draco rest and recoup his strength while he and Ginny fed their babies a feast of cheese, fruit, bread sticks and juice. It was truly lovely.

As Draco observed his little family, he thought of how long he thought he wouldn't have that. That he didn't have a choice. For how long people wanted to say what was good, or proper, or adequate for him? His parents have wanted him to be a doll for so long, and other people in his life wanted him to be a hero. People wanted him to be the proper omega, and other people wanted him to be an advocate for omega's rights.

None of them thought of what _he_ wanted. Of what was his _choice_. He didn't have it for so long, and he needed that extra step to make himself happy. He didn't regret for any second the path he went through, and he thanked God, and thanked being an omega, because he could find Harry and have his happy ending. His life was good. It was so good, because now, he truly, happily, had a choice. And he chose to be happy.

~Fin


End file.
